<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#OBEYMEmber !! by simping_w0lfi3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325669">#OBEYMEmber !!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simping_w0lfi3/pseuds/simping_w0lfi3'>simping_w0lfi3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Seduction, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Children, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Games, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Pet Names, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Praise Kink, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Seduction, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Sports, Sub Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Urination, Voice Kink, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simping_w0lfi3/pseuds/simping_w0lfi3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i'll be using the prompts from the obey me insta page to write some short stories and fics!! hopefully i'll be able to follow the schedule but writing everyday is kinda hard ;-; but i'll definitely write all the prompts, but maybe not update everyday sorry !! </p><p>i hope you guys enjoy tho~!</p><p>EDIT: the writer lied. she literally didn't write all the prompts y'all she missed two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Diavolo/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prompts!! :D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>note: chapters that have smut or nsfw content will be warned in the chapter name and also a note in the beginning, please take caution and read the notes to see if there is anything you are uncomfortable about !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>prompts:</p><p>1. japan</p><p>2. songs</p><p>3. glasses</p><p>4. diavolo</p><p>5. kids</p><p>6. lucifer</p><p>7. hot springs</p><p>8. pranks</p><p>9. satan</p><p>10. music</p><p>11. beelzebub</p><p>12. animals</p><p>13. sports</p><p>14. simeon</p><p>15. snuggle time</p><p>16. barbatos</p><p>17. food</p><p>18. mammon</p><p>19. games</p><p>20. belphegor</p><p>21. fights and arguments</p><p>22. leviathan</p><p>23. gender swap</p><p>24. solomon</p><p>25. pajamas</p><p>26. asmodeus</p><p>27. body swap</p><p>28. luke</p><p>29. winter and snow</p><p>30. obey me! 1 year anniversary</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. japan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lucifer has errands to do in japan, so you along with the other two eldest brothers tag along... have fun mini dates with them in japan !!</p><p>characters: lucifer, mammon, leviathan</p><p>warnings: none, this is fluff!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoy! i was going to do all demon brothers, but it'd be too long... dw the other prompts will def have different brothers to even it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning and the sun had just came up, and you were sleeping soundly on your bed in the House of Lamentation as the soft rays lingered on your cheeks. The dawn was peaceful. Your stillness was undisturbed as the pillow you slept on made you feel like you were flying on clouds. You thought nothing would disturb this peacefulness you had wished for so long after living with the 7 demon brothers of Devildom...</p><p>"Y/n!! Wake up! There's no time to waste!" Someone barged into your room, making you squint into the distance as you tried to adjust your eyes from the light after waking up.</p><p>"M-Mammon? What? It's so early... let me sleep more..." You ducked your head under the pillow and turned away from the demon.</p><p>"No can do, Y/n! Ya gotta get up, we're going to the human world! Lucifer has some business to attend to and me, Levi and you are all followin' him. Just the three oldest and a fellow human goin' on a trip." He pulled you out of your bed but immediately regretted his decision. You were still in your nightgown, so he quickly looked away and cleared his throat as you pulled your sheets over your body hurriedly. "Uh- g-go get ready! We'll be waitin' for ya in the living room." And just like that, he rushed out of your room.</p><p>Now fully awake from Mammon's energetic response, you took clothes from your wardrobe and went to the bathroom to wash up, then quickly changed. It was going to be your first trip back to the human world in a long while, so you made sure to look your best since you wanted to take some pictures for memories. When you were done, you exited the bathroom and went to the living room where you saw everyone sat at the dining table eating breakfast. Satan was reading a book that appeared to be a guide for tourists in Japan; Leviathan restlessly sitting and squirming around, a smile forming on his lips; Mammon counting his money (which was nonexistent); and finally, Lucifer preparing for the trip and the errands he needed to attend to. </p><p>"So... Japan, huh? What business do you have there, Lucifer?" You asked as you sat down on the table with the rest. Lucifer looked at you wide-eyed as he didn't expect you to know the destination, but as you glanced over to Satan's direction he immediately understood.</p><p>"I need to ask a favour from a witch over there... that and I heard the cherry blossoms are blooming now, so we should visit them." He looked to you and smiled. You smiled back and continued to eat your breakfast as Lucifer finalised some details about the trip. When breakfast was over, the four of you exited the house of lamentation as Lucifer summoned a circle and one by one, Mammon and Leviathan stood on it and ascended to the human world. "Do you miss the human world?" Lucifer asked you. You gave him a quick nod.</p><p>"And we're going to Japan?! I've always wanted to go there, it's like you read my mind." You chuckled to him as he walked closer to you.</p><p>"I know. But if it's for someone I care deeply for, it's a small sacrifice I would love to make." He whispered as he looked at your eyes. Leaning in, he gave you a quick peck as you savoured the sweet feeling he left on your lips. "After you, Y/n." Lucifer gestured to the circle as you walked to stand to the centre of it. Light beamed around you as you levitated to the sky, or rather to the human world. When you arrived, the chilly breeze of spring in Japan welcomed you as you stood with the 2 demon brothers. Soon, Lucifer appeared and you were all complete. It was time for the trip in Japan to commence!</p><hr/><p>"I need to meet the witch alone. You two, take care of Y/n, I'll be back soon." And just like that, Lucifer walked away briskly leaving you alone with the demon brothers. It was silent at first and none of you knew what to do. </p><p>"So... if Lucifer wanted to meet the witch alone, what are you two doing here following him? I'm sure you guys actually didn't need to come, right...?" You asked all of them as they awkwardly avoided your gaze. </p><p>"We just wanted to tag along! After Leviathan talked 'bout Japan and everything I thought it'd be fun to go too! But none of us really know the way around the place, so uhh, Y/n? Ya think you could be our guide just for today?" Mammon asked you with puppy eyes. You literally had to hold your hand to prevent patting and ruffling his hair right then and there.</p><p>"S-sure! If I can... Where do you guys want to go first?" You asked. Both of them shouted out some place at the same time which made you confused and surprised. It seemed like they all had different destinations they wanted to go to. "Uhh... maybe I should bring you guys to everyone's destinations? We'll save a lot of time like that-"</p><p>"Y/n goes with me. I'm her first, so she should bring me first." Mammon shouted out.</p><p>"Wha-?! Mammon! That's no fair, you can't just hog Y/n all to yourself!" Leviathan argued back. They were both arguing and you noticed you were getting some stares from people outside so you tried to quiet everyone down.</p><p>"Enough, hey! Enough!! I'll take everyone one by one! We'll take turns, everyone gets 1 hour each. We may finish before Lucifer comes back or not, he didn't really say anything but we need to make this work somehow. Deal?" You yelled at everyone as they quietly nodded. "Good. I'll bring Mammon first, then Levi. Both of you get the same amount of tour time in Japan. Sound good?" Everyone nodded again. "Okay, phew. Mammon, come with me, let's go!" You took him by the hand and started to make your way to the first destination.</p><hr/><p>"So, where do you want to go?" You asked him as he looked at a map.</p><p>"Here. There's this shrine I wanted to visit. I heard a lotta tourists visit this shrine and pay a lot of money to- ow!! Y/n?!" You hit him as he looked at you in shock and pain.</p><p>"Mammon. You are not stealing any money from any shrine. Do I make myself clear?" Sternly, you glared at him as he gulped and nodded immediately. "Good. Let's go to the shrine then!" You gave him a big smile as you both made your way to the closest shrine. When you both arrived, Mammon grabbed your hand as he ran through the Torii gates and into the shrine. </p><p>"Let's go Y/n! There isn't a single second to waste!" He excitedly brought you to the centre of the shrine as you smiled at his energy. "So, how do you do this?" He walked you to an area with a red box and a big rope hanging down.</p><p>"Here, I'll show you." You took out some coins and tossed them into the the red box then proceeded to grab the rope and ring the bell. You bowed twice and clapped your hands twice, then silently waited a moment with your hands clasped before bowing once more. After you were done, you took Mammon's hands and gave him a few coins. "Alright, your turn!" You gave him a big grin as he looked at you and then at the structure in front of him. He copied you almost exactly, and when he was done he gave you a big smile.</p><p>"Did I do it, Y/n?" He asked you with puppy eyes. You ruffled his hair and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>"Good job Mammon! Now lets explore the rest of the shrine before we return to the brothers." You pulled his hands as you guys walked around the whole area, getting your fortunes, taking pictures (where it was allowed), rinsing your hands and finally walking together through a few Torii gates. When you finished touring the whole area, you guys were exhausted but had so much fun.</p><p>"Hey... Y/n? I wanted to thank ya for this short trip... it was so fun," He shyly gave you a smile and gazed into your eyes. "Today was the most fun I've had in a while, I hope ya had fun too." You smiled at how adorable he looked and continued to ruffle his hair. "K-knock it off... it's embarrassing..." He continued to gaze cutely into your eyes as a blush creeped on his tanned skin. Gently, your fingers brought his chin up as you brought his lips closer to yours and shared a delicate kiss. When you pulled away, you saw Mammon's eyes close as if he was in a dream and you chuckled, making him snap out of it and blush as he looked away.</p><p>"It was fun today, Mammon! I loved spending time with you, we should totally go again one day!" You gave him a big smile as his eyes brightened up. "Now c'mon, lets get going before your brother throws a fit." You pulled him to walk with you as you both talked and laughed along the trip.</p><hr/><p>"We're back!" You shouted to the Leviathan who was just sitting at a few benches nearby. Mammon looked sad, but a deal was a deal and now his alone time with you was over. It was time to swap brothers. "Hmm... it's Levi's turn!" You grabbed him quickly and started to walk away. Without even asking where he wanted to go, you already had a plan. You were running as you pulled the otaku behind you.</p><p>"Y-y/n?! Woah! You're going so fast!" He was crying out loud, but before he knew it you stopped at your destination. "Aaaah! WOAHHH! Is that a real Animate?! I've got to get Ruri-chan's figurines!" Leviathan walked over to the window of the Animate store, and you could see him practically drooling. "Oh my gosh- d-do you think they have hard copies of TSL?!" He screamed at you as you smiled.</p><p>"C'mon Levi! We don't have much time, lets go in and browse!" You pulled him in as the staff around you greeted you and asked if you needed any help. You figured that Levi would be able to explore on his own, so you thanked them and declined the offer. The whole time, Levi was just pulling you around and being wayyyy too excited. You were so happy for him, seeing him so excited and cheerful definitely cheered you up too. He finally was able to visit an Animate store and buy some merch he had been talking to you about in the Devildom as he showed you all the different brochures and advertisements he had picked up from the human world when getting things from Azukon. When he sat down to read a few manga, or to check out a game, you sat with him as he talked about everything and you intently listened, cracking jokes here and there and having a blast. You could tell that he would spend a whole 3 hours in here, but you knew that there wasn't such time. </p><p>"Levi... I love seeing you being so happy, but its time to go... it'll be unfair for Mammon." You pat his head as he blushed. </p><p>"O-okay... I guess it wasn't fun for you to hang out with an otaku like me..." He pouted which made you cry internally because (1) he was adorable, (2) it hurt you to see him sad like that.</p><p>"That's not it... Levi," You clasped his cheeks and made him look at you in the eyes, "I had so much fun today. We should totally come back one day. We can buy so much more... maybe even the whole shop!" You both burst out in laughter. Taking his hand, you brought him to the cashier as he paid for everything he had picked up in his basket. "So! Do you have everything?" You asked him as you walked out of the store, and he smiled back and nodded.</p><p>"Yep! O-oh wait... Y/n-" </p><p>"Tada! Ahaha here! It's a Ruri-chan keychain! I bought one each for both of us so we're matching!" You turned around to face him as you stuck out the keychain so it hung from your finger as it swung in front of his face. </p><p>"Pfft- like this would make me happy-" You pouted and took it back away from him, "AH I WAS KIDDING! WAIT! DON'T TAKE IT BACK!" He grabbed your wrist and took the keychain out. He kept it in his bag and pulled you closer. "I love it. T-thanks, Y/n..." He gave you a quick peck on the cheeks as he walked ahead of you on the way back to the other brothers.</p><hr/><p>When you came back, Lucifer had returned so you assumed that it was time to go back the the Devildom as his business here was done. You pouted, wishing you could spend longer in Japan and in the human world. Lucifer walked towards you and pat your head. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon. Anyway, I believe we have one more destination?" He looked at your eyes and winked. You looked at him confused. Another destination? Where else did you need to go? "Well, I'm sure if my two younger brothers get a <em>little </em> tour, there wouldn't be any harm to bring me somewhere special, is there?" He stared at you as you smiled.</p><p>"Where do you want to go?" Acknowledging Lucifer's wishes, you pulled him away from the two demon brothers as you discussed where would be a nice place to hangout a bit before returning to Devildom. "Cherry blossoms huh... Didn't know you were into things like that Lucifer." You chuckled as you both held hands. </p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment." He looked at you and smiled. As you reached the park, it was filled with people both local and tourists. It was a sight to behold. The cherry blossom petals flew in the air and scattered, sprinkling the scenery with a beautiful pink. As Lucifer walked ahead and took a close look at the trees, you found him to be so beautiful. Was this what Diavolo saw when Lucifer was still in the Celestial realm? Quickly, you took your D.D.D out and captured the moment. In this angle, his jawline looked so sharp but his face was at ease... it was beautiful and you were speechless. "...Y/n?"</p><p>"Y-yes!" You hid your D.D.D and faced Lucifer as he stared at you.</p><p>"Did you just take a photo of me...?" Internally, you face-palmed yourself and nodded, hiding your face. But Lucifer tilted your chin up so you were facing him. He gazed over your features for a moment while you just stood there blushing. "Well, the photo won't be worth much if there isn't anything beautiful in it." He pulled you over to lean on his shoulder and took your D.D.D from your hands. Lifting your face, he kissed your cheek as he took a photo of both of you. </p><p>"Ehh-?!" Touching the place where his lips had gently kissed, you looked at him with a shocked and flustered face.</p><p>"There, the picture is much better now. Is this what you humans call a 'selfie'?" He looked at the photo and chuckled. "Y/n... you're so cute." He lifted your chin and kissed you on the lips once again. "I would love to continue, but-" he leaned down to your ear, "we can't in front of everyone here and my brothers are waiting... hmm, what a shame. Let's continue when we go home." He leaned away and winked. Your face was almost as red as a tomato as he dragged you back to the two brothers. When you came back, Levi and Mammon enthusiastically waved as Lucifer summoned another circle to return. And just like that, your trip in Japan with the three eldest was over. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. songs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>time for the mid-summer festival! you're a music student and your performance is graded... how will it go?</p><p>characters: belphegor</p><p>warnings: none! this is pretty fluffy imo &gt;.&lt;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>belphieeeee my baby is next!!! this is kinda more AU-y and not necessarily set in devildom, but i just thought a fluffly, singing belphie would be kinda cute!! i hope u enjoyy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the afternoon and you were in the school attending the mid-summer fair, an event where couples would gather together and play fun games, watch performances and... do couple-y stuff. Unluckily for you, you were one of the few people who was attending not because you had a significant other (no, in fact, I'm very sorry to say but as of now at this point of the story you are <em>very single</em>), but you were attending because you had been asked to perform a song in front of everyone. As one of the students in the music department, you were forced to perform a song and you'd be graded on it. And once again, unluckily, all your friends were already grouped up together, making you perform a solo. You wondered what you did so wrong in your past life to deserve this kind of luck, or lack of luck rather. As you waited backstage, you peeked through the curtains and saw all the blankets set down on the grass as couples cuddled closely together. <em>Ugh, I can't stand this. </em>You looked away and decided to distract yourself by warming up your voice. You couldn't tell if you were more nervous about your grade, or performing in front of the huge crowd. As you shook and paced the room, you bumped into someone who also seemed to be warming up their voice.</p><p>"Oh my god- I'm so sorry!" You bowed to the person in front of you. Why were you so clumsy? You knew that at this critical moment mistakes like this would make you disliked and add on to your already bad karma. You looked up and saw a boy with dark blue hair and white highlights, and he was wearing a blue hoodie despite the heat. "B-Belphegor. From my music class, right?" He gave you a quick nod but didn't say a word, making it slightly awkward and you felt like leaving now would be a bit rude. "So, uhh... are you singing solo or with someone else? All my friends ditched me so I'm alone..."</p><p>"Oh... I'm singing solo today." He looked at you but there wasn't a single change in his expression. You didn't really know what to talk about as you knew him to be the outcast in class as he always slept through, but he was infamous for sleeping through all of his classes yet getting some of the highest grades in your school's history. Wondering what he would sound like tonight when he performed, you decided to stick with him a bit longer before your performance. Somehow, his whole presence had calmed you down and you weren't nervous anymore. Maybe it was the fact that you weren't the only one performing solo that calmed you down. You were going to ask another question when your teacher interrupted your conversation.</p><p>"Y/n! Thank god you were easy to find. Listen, we need you to pair up with someone else. There isn't enough time for all the performances to happen so we're asking those who are performing solo to find someone else to perform with. Apparently, the fireworks show is going to happen earlier than we thought. Anyone you could work with? Oh, Belphegor you're here too. Why not you two work together since you've already met? Good? Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit." In a rushed state, your teacher had disappeared, leaving both you and Belphegor's jaws dropped. Without any of your approval, your teacher had just chosen your partner for you anyway. Great. </p><p>"N-now?! I- we- what are we going to perform?!" You panicked as you stared at the man's face next to you. You looked at the man next to you and he didn't show any reaction. Wait- you were unsure if he wanted to work with you. This was his grade after all. What if you weren't up to par? What if he actually hated you? You had never talked to him before and this was your first encounter. Thoughts were running in your mind as you overthought everything.</p><p>"Umm-"</p><p>"Yes?!" You shouted, nervous and anxious of what he was going to say next. <em>I'd rather get a fail than work with you. </em>Is that what he's going to say? You closed your eyes as you waited for some form of insult to come out of his mouth.</p><p>"I- I wrote this song a while back... I have it saved on my phone. Maybe you could take a listen and learn the second part?" He shyly asked you as he handed you the phone. Surprised, you stared at him a bit which made him look away as a blush formed on his face. "Uh... do you have earphones...?" He asked, snapping you out of your thoughts. </p><p>"Oh shi- oh, I mean... no, I don't sorry..." You apologetically looked at him as he reached from his pocket.</p><p>"It's okay, we can share... All right. Here," he handed you one side of his earphones as you plugged the other side into his ear. As you both listened to the song, you realised how he always got the highest grades. His singing, the lyrics and the melody... everything about this song was perfect. Except-</p><p>"This was written for a duet, wasn't it? But singing it alone..." You sadly looked towards him as it seemed like you rubbed a bit of salt in his wound. Why did everyone avoid him? Belphegor was literally so sweet and adorable, you found it insane that everyone left him out. "I love this song. Let's do it. I'll try to learn the lyrics and the harmonies before we go on stage." You kept listening to the song again and again, mouthing the words and humming the melodies and harmonies. Belphegor just sat there, staring at you as you worked wonders with <em>his</em> song. After almost what felt like 30 minutes of listening his song on repeat, you finally got everything down.</p><p>"So? Think we can perform it tonight?" He asked you as his eyes lit up. Finally, someone was willing to work with him and the fact that they were singing <em>his </em>song? It was like a dream come true. </p><p>"Of course! It'd be crazy if someone said no to this song. It's perfect... you could totally sign a contract with those popular labels other students always talk about." You both chucked, and you realised how cute he was when he was laughing, or when he showed any expression at all. Shaking your head to snap back to reality, you decided practice was important right now. "Let's practice before the final stage. I don't want to fail... not that I think I can with such a beautiful song." You smiled at him as he got flustered from the amount of compliments you showered him with. You both practiced and on the first try, it was already perfect.</p><p>"Wow... it's like we're compatible. Our voices match so well..." Belphegor said out loud, and when you both realised what he just said, it made both of you flustered with pink tinted cheeks. There was tension in the air and no one knew what to say next.</p><p>"Y/n! Belphegor! It's your time to shine, get up on stage! Oh, pass me the background music first- I'm coming!" The teacher interrupted, saving the both of you from any awkwardness. </p><p>"Okay... we can do this! Let's go, Belphie!" You pulled him up on the stage and both of you sat down in front of the mics. "Hello everyone! My name is Y/n and this is Belphie- uhh, Belphegor." You blushed as you just realised the nickname you had given him even though you didn't ask for permission! "Ahem! So, we'll be singing... uh-" You moved away from the mic and whispered into Belphegor's ears, "what's the song called?!"</p><p>"We'll be singing a song called <em>Lull me to sleep</em>, it was written by me... I hope everyone enjoys." With that, he smiled at you and you smiled back. The backing track started, and both of you sang, giving each other quick peeks and looks occasionally and smiling even more like dumb idiots. This was the most fun you were having in a performance, you totally forgot about the audience in front of you. The only thing you could focus on were the lyrics and the melody, and Belphegor's swaying body as he moved along to the beat. Stage fright? Pshh, we don't know her. When you finished, you stared into Belphegor's eyes as he stared back. But you were both quickly distracted by the loud cheers and applaud from the audience. You smiled at him and gave him a nice, warm hug. </p><p>"Good job... they love your song! It's all thanks to you, you're my lifesaver..." You smiled as he pat your head, making you slightly flustered. When you walked off stage, the adrenaline from performing slowly faded off and you were calmer once again.</p><p>"So... Belphie, huh-"</p><p>"Shh! It was an accident... I was just thinking about it..." You looked away and fiddled with your clothes.</p><p>"Why not? It's cute..." his voice faded and you couldn't hear anything except the roar from the audience. "Hey, Y/n?" You looked at him as he brushed his hair awkwardly. "That wasn't too bad... we should hang out again some time..." You giggled at his adorableness and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. </p><p>"You can't get rid of me now!" You laughed as he smiled at your brightness. He pulled you closer to him and crashed his lips onto yours. "Mhm!" Your eyes were wide and you felt butterflies in your stomach... that being said you didn't hate it... in fact you wanted more. <em>God, what heroic act did I do in my past life to deserve someone like him? </em>You closed your eyes as you both held onto each other as the fireworks illuminated the sky. He pulled away, then turned to the firework show as you looked at the sky with him.</p><p>"Thank you, Y/n. I think I'll have good dreams tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>studying for finals is so hard... lets ask satan for help :&gt; we stan a smart boi</p><p>characters: satan</p><p>warning: none, fluffy again :&gt;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Starting next week, all the students in this school will start their final examinations. You will be given all the lessons after lunch time as free study sessions, please use it well and I wish you all luck. Class dismissed.” Your teacher announced to everyone in your class before leaving the room. You had been carefree about your academics this whole year and now that finals were here, you realised how behind you were. Laying on your desk, you thought of how much you would have to study now. Regret laced your thoughts. All of this worry and anxiousness could've been avoided if you were just paying attention in class... but now you were stuck with the consequences of your actions and there was nothing you could do about it. With a heavy sigh, you sat up to gather your books and go home, but you found Satan standing right next to you.</p><p class="p1">"Ack-! Satan! Gosh, you really scared me there..." You sighed, closing your eyes in disbelief.</p><p class="p1">"Oh... sorry Y/n. I was concerned, why the heavy sigh?" He inquired, and you could see the worry in his eyes. You smiled at him, and shook your head to tell him that it was nothing much.</p><p class="p1">"Just the finals exams. I haven't been paying attention in class recently so I need to work <em>really</em> hard to catch up and pass the exams." Standing up, you packed your bags and started to walk out of the classroom as Satan followed you closely behind. Since you both lived in the House of Lamentation, everyday you walked home together with the occasionally stop at the cafe for a drink or just a mini-hangout where you'd read books silently.</p><p class="p1">"Hmm... how about you visit my room when we get back home? We can study together and my computer is all yours." Satan asked you, making you whip your head around at stare at him at shock.</p><p class="p1">"Satan!" You clasped his hands with yours, "you'd do that for me?! Oh my god, thanks so much. I seriously owe you. Next time we visit that cafe down the road, its all my treat~" You winked and chuckled, humming and skipping ahead of Satan on the way back home. He smiled warmly at your response, you didn't notice but there was a slight pink blush that painted his cheeks. On the way, both of you were talking about a new book you/he read, the infrequent complaint about a teacher here and there... there wasn't a time where you and Satan weren't together so you both shared pretty much everything; rants, complaints, school secrets... whatever you knew he knew too. </p><p class="p1">"Lucifer!! Satan and I are back, we're gonna go to his room to study so don't disturb us!!" You shouted when both of you arrived home, taking off your shoes and walking towards Satan's room. Entering, you dropped your bags and flopped on his bed. "Mhm... I'm gonna take a quick nap. Wake me up in 20 minutes!" You told him as you found a comfortable position to sleep in.</p><p class="p1">"Hey- Y/n! We're supposed to study- and she's asleep." He sighed as he took out his books and began to study. You could hear the crinkles of the pages turning, the soft scratches of his pencil as he wrote notes, and the quiet clicks as he typed on his computer, making you fall into a deeper sleep as the calm atmosphere of being around him just made you feel at peace. So there you lay, sleeping while your friend studied...</p><hr/><p class="p1">"Uwah... what time is it?" You questioned the man in front of you, stretching and yawning as you got up to get your bags and take out your books. "6pm-?! Hey!! Satan I told you to wake me up in 20 minutes? How has 2 hours already passed?" </p><p class="p1">"Oh... you looked like you needed to sleep so I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. But now that you're awake, should we start studying?" He asked you, passing his pencil case and giving you some paper to write on as you took out your glasses and wore them. So you took out your textbook and started to rapidly ask notes, asking Satan any questions you had about the different topics. He could answer everything so easily and teach it well, you were so glad that he was there to help you. Imagine if he wasn't there, you'd probably fail all your subjects... Sometimes, he gave took your notes and quizzed you, racking your memory and allowing you to learn from your mistakes.</p><p class="p1">"Wow, Satan you could totally be a teacher! You should teacher other students, maybe earn some money?" You motioned a "cash" hand movement, and he looked at you then back at his book.</p><p class="p1">"I think you're mistaking me for Mammon. Learning and reading is my passion, I won't manipulate others because of my own greed." He moved to the computer to start searching something up.</p><p class="p1">"What a goody-two shoes, huh." You both sat in silence as you continued to read the textbook, but when you looked over your shoulder you could see Satan struggling to see the tiny letters on the screen, his eyes squinting and him leaning forward that the screen was illuminating his whole face white. "Uhh, Satan? You okay there?"</p><p class="p1">"Oh, the text is a bit small to read. Care to help me out?" He turned over to you and smirked.</p><p class="p1">"You oldie, ahaha~!" You laughed and took off your glasses, putting them on Satan instead. His eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that at all. You turned to grab your spare glasses in your bag since you also needed to study, but before you could do anything Satan and pulled your wrists and turn you around frantically. "Hey-! Satan, what's the- deal..." You stared at his face and realised how the glasses framed his face so well. He looked... out of this world. It made you speechless, and as you stared at his sculptured-like face, Satan cocked his head to the side. </p><p class="p1">"Uhh, Y/n? You still there?" He waved a hand in front of you, making you blink and come back to reality.</p><p class="p1">"O-oh! Yeah! Why'd you pull me in the first place?" You pouted, faking being hurt after such a violent pull.</p><p class="p1">"Here. Look at this document, it has some information you might want to write down." He pointed at the screen. You scrambled to take some paper on the table and began to write notes as Satan read a textbook. However, you were distracted and kept looking at his face. How could someone look so good, but even better when they wore glasses? Soon enough, you dropped your pen and laid down on the table to just stare at him reading his book. Awkwardly, Satan started to shift and fidget around his seat until he had enough.</p><p class="p1">"Y-y/n... why are you staring at me so much...?" He looked you in the eye, a hint of embarrassment in his eyes. You found it adorable and it pulled at your heartstrings.</p><p class="p1">"You look good in glasses, that's all..." You mumbled, quickly covering your mouth as you realised you said it out loud. He whipped his head and his eyes were wide, then he turned around and blushed as you both averted your eyes, avoiding eye contact. After a few moments of silence, Satan broke it and as he mumbled back.</p><p class="p1">"You really think so? Maybe I should wear them more often." Shyly, he gave you a sheepish smile as you felt your face heat up. He looked cute. It was undeniable. Now fully distracted by his lovable face and behaviour, there was no way you could go back to studying. Climbing on his lap, you sandwiched his cheeks with your palm as you both stared at each other for a while before giggling together. </p><p class="p1">"You're so cute~" you pecked him on his forehead and his whole face turned pink. </p><p class="p1">"M-more... on the lips maybe?" He asked you as he leaned forward, really about to kiss you. You backed up a bit and shook your head.</p><p class="p1">"Close your eyes first." You instructed and he did so without hesitation. He leaned forward with his mouth pouting, expecting his kiss to come soon, but- <em>click! </em>"BWAHAHA Satan! Ohmygosh you look so cute~!"</p><p class="p1">"Hey. Delete that now!" He frowned at you as he tried to take your phone, but you dodged his every movement.</p><p class="p1">"Nuh-uh, make me!" You ran off his lap as he chased you around the room, avoiding the books on the floor. However, he tripped on a book pushing you on the floor with him hovering above you. Breathless, you both looked into each others eyes and panted. </p><p class="p1">"Do I get a kiss now?" He smirked as you looked away and blushed. Without even waiting for your answer, he brought his lips closer to yours and kissed you. It was gentle, him sharing all the care and love he had for you in that one kiss. "Y/n... I love you. Will you stay by my side?" Covering your face to hide your flushed cheeks, you nodded. "Are you sure you want to be stuck with me?" He chuckled as he moved your hands away from your face and leaned in to kiss you once more, but-</p><p class="p1">"Hey, Satan! Beel's gettin' stuff from Madam... Y/n?!" Mammon had barged into the room, and with Satan's and your position, everything could have been easily misunderstood. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Uhh... have fun and stay safe!" The second-eldest brother had ran out and slammed the door behind him.</p><p class="p1">"Oh gosh, how are we going to explain to him tomorrow..." Satan sat up and sighed, burying his face into his palm. He had every right to be worried, as the next morning in breakfast, all his brothers had teased him about it following Mammon's misunderstanding... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. diavolo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>new school, new places... as you try to go to your after school club you get lost and end up somewhere you probably shouldn't be... but is it your fate?!</p><p>characters: diavolo :D (lucifer but you dont romance him, he's a side character)</p><p>warnings: fluffy fluff fluff all the way :&gt;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. However, you weren't going to go home yet. Being a new student, you decided it was a good idea to introduce yourself to some other people outside of your class, so you joined an after-school club: the anime/manga club. Everyone you talked to didn't seem to be in that club, making you slightly nervous but your aim was to meet new people so it may be beneficial for you in the long run. Your classmates had packed your bags and either rushed off to their club activities or to go home, so you were left alone. Picking up your bags, you made your way to the classroom where you heard the club was. It took much longer than you thought as you were still new and couldn't find your way. When thought you finally made it to the classroom, you waited outside with your hand hovering above the door knob. <em>It's okay, Y/n, you got this! You're gonna make new friends... and they share the same interests! Nothing to be nervous about.</em></p><p>"I- I'm coming in!" You shouted with your eyes closed as you opened the door, revealing 11 students who sat down in a rather serious manner. They all looked older than you, and when you peeked at their desks you couldn't see a single anime or manga in their hands, but rather intricate documents that seemed to talk about the school. One of the men with black hair glared at you angrily, frowning as his eyes shot lasers through your head. Some tall dude with reddish brown recognised this and chuckled.</p><p>"Now, now Lucifer. No need to stare at the lady like that." He turned his head towards you and smiled warmly. "So, young lady, may I ask what business you have with the student council?" He inquired as you just stood there in the door frame. <em>The student council? Oh, no. No no no! I walked into the wrong classroom! Ugh, I'm going to be embarrassed for the rest of my life. </em>You squeezed your eyes and fists together while cringing before opening them up again and facing the red-haired man, who seemed to be the leader.</p><p>"I'm terribly sorry... I must've lost my way and walked into the wrong room. I'm a new student, so I don't know my way around the school yet..." You bowed as an apology to him. </p><p>"Please! There's no need for any apology. Actually, my team and I were working on a project to help new students around the school and to see if our school is easy and friendly to go about, which includes the teachers, student and other staff! It's convenient for you to pop in, in face we could use your insight!" He laughed and gave you a big smile. Whoever this man is, you could devote your life to them. He seemed so nice, casual and comforting, like a big teddybear. "You guys continue working on the project. Lucifer, you're in charge while I talk to her. So, shall we?" He motioned you to a table in the corner, and you followed him and sat down. He sat in front of you so that you were covered from the other 10 men who may have been curious about you, which he understood could've made you uncomfortable. "What's your name and when did you join this school?"</p><p>"Uhm... My name is Y/n and today is my first day." You replied, not being able to keep eye contact with the man as you were nervous.</p><p>"Nice to meet you! My name is Diavolo, and I'm the head of the student council. Please don't feel nervous, we're all students here and we're here to help." He gave you a a cheerful grin which made you feel a pang in your heart. You nodded at his hospitality, and he asked you a few questions about the school, ranging from questions about how the students welcomed you, to how accessible everything is in the school. You mainly gave positive feedback, but seeing as how you get lost easily, you thought it'd be a good idea for there to be more directories and maps in places that were easy to find. He kept a close listen to everything you said, taking notes and maintaining eye contact with you. You just felt so appreciated, like you were doing something in school despite it only being your first day. After an hour with the student council, the boys had packed up their bags and Diavolo had dismissed them, leaving you and him alone in the classroom. As you took your bag ready to leave, he approached you.</p><p>"I think your information is invaluable to us. Do you think we can keep meeting everyday after school at the cafe down the road? Don't worry, it'll just be the two of us." Looking at you directly in the eye, you were blushing a bit but still nodded enthusiastically. If you could meet up everyday after school, you thought you'd be able to know this man a little better. You would be lying if your only motive was to help with the student council's new project. He beamed and packed up his stuff to exit the classroom, but you stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>"Diavolo! Uhh, I was thinking since I'm still pretty new here and I don't know the area well, could we e-exchange numbers...? For our meet ups after school..." Your voice faded and drowned in your embarrassment, and you hoped that he heard you or else you would have to repeat something humiliating again. Luckily for you, he nodded as he reached for his phone in his pocket. </p><p>"Here~" You guys exchanged numbers and when that was done, you parted ways as you went home.</p><hr/><p>After a refreshing shower, you laid on your bed and checked your phone. You had a few messages from some of your friends in your previous school, and one from Diavolo. You nearly jumped out of your bed seeing his name on your notifications screen, but calmed down as you read it.</p><p>
  <em>Diavolo: Tomorrow after school, let's meet outside the school gate. I'll bring you to the cafe. Looking forward to it :)</em>
</p><p>It was rather straightforward, but what were you expecting? It was the first day you had met him, so obviously there wouldn't be much to talk about. Now lying down on your back, your head resting on the pillow, you hugged your phone to your chest and stared at the ceiling. Spacing out, thoughts about Diavolo had sprung to your mind. <em>What does he do in his free time? What's his favourite food? Does he sleep late? </em>All these thoughts excitedly ran through your head before you realised that you should probably respond to his message. Springing up so you were sitting up straight, you looked at your phone and typed carefully.</p><p>
  <em>Y/n: Will do! Looking forward to it too!</em>
</p><p>You sent a *salute* emoticon which you found really cute, but then regretted it as you didn't know if he'd like it. When you went to bed, you kept thinking about how you might have messed up, or how he would've thought of you now. It was a sleepless night.</p><hr/><p>The next day at school, it was visible how tired you were. Even your classmates had asked you if you were alright. You brushed it off, but hoped that Diavolo wouldn't notice. The whole day you were starting at the clock, hoping for school to be over quicker so you could meet Diavolo. As soon as the bell rang, you packed up faster than everyone else and ran to the school gates. When you got there, it was swarmed with students who were leaving, but there was so sign of the tall, red-haired man nearby. Leaning against the wall, you decided to look at your phone while waiting so that when he arrived, you wouldn't look awkward. </p><p>"Y/n!! You're here pretty fast! Did you wait long?" After about 3 minutes of waiting, you saw Diavolo run up to you, waving. You smiled at him and stood up. </p><p>"Hey Diavolo! I didn't wait too long, I just got here." Both of you walked down the block and started to make your way to the cafe. While you were walking, Diavolo told you about the student council and what the big project was on, which made you interested and delighted as you knew how your information as a new student had been able to contribute to his ideas. It made you feel better that you were making his job easier. When you arrived to the cafe, both of you found a spot near the window and sat down.</p><p>"So, Y/n! What do you feel like having? I recommend the Wicked Cupcake and the RedxRed Apple pie... but if you want something savoury, my personal favourite is the Backstabbing Sandwich." He looked at you as a waiter passed a menu, causing both of you to lean closely and read what was on it together. <em>He's too close,</em> you thought to yourself, your heartbeat so loud it was the only thing you could hear.</p><p>"U-uh... I think I'll just have a black coffee..." You backed up a bit and muttered. He shook his head and gave you a warm smile.</p><p>"That won't do. You should be eating! It's my treat, I owe you one for helping me and the rest of the student council out."</p><p>"I'll just have what you're having then. Thanks, Diavolo." You sheepishly smiled, then he called the waiter back to order. Both of you got the Backstabbing Sandwich and you absolutely loved it. He laughed at your shocked expression as you munched down. For the next 2 hours, you both talked about the new designs for the different directories and the signs in school, occasionally munching down on your food. Time went by so fast, you didn't even realise it was this late. "Shoot- uh, Diavolo? I think I've got to go. My parents are gonna be worried." You apologised quickly and packed your bags, leaving as you both said your goodbyes. When you went home, you saw a text message from Diavolo:</p><p>
  <em>Diavolo: I had fun today. Meet up same spot tomorrow?</em>
</p><p>Your heart jumped out of your chest as you squirmed around in happiness. For the next few days, both of you met up at the cafe, sat at the same spot and talked. Even the waiters had been expecting you, they had reserved your chairs got your order ready even before both of you would've arrived. However, your conversations drifted from the school to more about your personal lives: what you liked, hobbies, cracking some jokes here and there... you two had gotten so close easily that you could say something without even thinking and worrying about it. You had fallen for him, but there was no telling him that. It would be dumb to risk the relationship you both had built over the past few days. But there was some hope in you. Some part of you told you that he liked you too, and that it wasn't one sided. And that part of you kept building and building, until one day you thought it was time to confess. </p><hr/><p>Today, you were invited to the student council meeting to see where the project was heading and whether it was desirable. So when the bell rang, you nervously packed your bags and headed to the classroom. It had been a while since you had to face the other members, but Diavolo had told you not to worry about it. Taking a deep breath, you were about to enter the classroom but eavesdropped on what seemed to be a conversation between Lucifer and Diavolo.</p><p>"Care to explain this photo, Diavolo? You've been ditching our meetings just for some stupid date." Lucifer had shouted, loudly enough for the hallway outside the classroom to hear. Thank god everyone had already left to their homes or club activities, it would be embarrassing for them to hear such an argument. <em>Wait a minute... a date? Diavolo has a girlfriend?</em></p><p>"I think you're misunderstanding something. First off, they aren't stupid. Secondly, she's important." Those words crumbled you, and your heart was broken. So all this time, when you thought his love, heart and care was for you, it was actually saved for someone else? Those memories in the cafe... was it just nothing to him? Out of anger, you slammed the door open.</p><p>"Diavolo! I loved you, you know that?! Why... why did you lead me on if you had someone else in your heart... how c-could you do something so cruel..." Your worse lost power as you sobbed. Both Lucifer and Diavolo stared at you with wide eyes, but the latter had moved towards you, opening his arms to comfort you. "Don't touch me! Save that for your stupid girlfriend or something."</p><p>"Y-y/n! Wait!" But you ignored him. Running out of the classroom, you went to the cafe's window. Staring at where you used to sit with Diavolo, it was occupied with strangers. It was like some sort of symbol that you didn't belong here. Everything you thought was going on with you two was just a lie. Nothing happened. It was all just an illusion.</p><p>"Y/n! Thank god, I thought you'd be here." Diavolo panted as he leaned on the window in front of him. "God, you run fast."</p><p>"Wha- Diavolo? What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay away- Mhm!" He placed his hand on your mouth, making you unable to be quiet. Still in protest, you licked his palm but he didn't budge. Instead, he took a phone out of his pocket and showed you the screen.</p><p>"This! Lucifer was talking about this photo!" You inspected it closely and saw that it was a photo of you and Diavolo sitting in the cafe laughing... wait, so there wasn't a secret girlfriend? And you just confessed your feelings to him for no reason? </p><p>"Mhm!!" Diavolo moved his hand away to let you speak. "So... there wasn't a girlfriend? It was just us- I, I mean uh... the photo. The mistaken date..." Diavolo laughed at your agitated state, and ruffled your hair.</p><p>"I mean, I wouldn't mind if you called it a date... but how about we go somewhere fancier? I feel bad just bringing you to a cafe." He smirked at you as tears started to form at your eyes.</p><p>"You meanie! I seriously thought..." You leaned onto his shoulder and cried. He pat your back and hugged you closely.</p><p>"Shh, don't cry... I love you, Y/n. I think it was fate when you walked into our meeting... it was always meant to be." He pushed you off of his shoulder so that he could see your face, using his thumb to wipe away the tears and staring into your eyes. "Y/n..." He leaned in to give you a gentle kiss, his hand grabbing the back of your head to pull you closer to him. Your heart skipped a beat, and you cried tears of joy. </p><p>"I love you too, Diavolo." You whispered, foreheads touching as you gazed into each others eyes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>goddddd honestly i had 3 different ideas for diavolo because i was so stuck... i really didn't know what to write for this prompt but i hope that this was enjoyable to read!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>as a project to further close the gap between the human world and devildom, diavolo sends you and the demon brothers to a nursery to teach and influence the kids with a little sprinkle of devildom knowledge... but how will the demon brothers deal with cranky, screaming, crying mini humans?</p><p>characters: lucifer, mammon, leviathan, satan, asmodeus, beelzebub, belphegor</p><p>warning: the kids are annoying. but thats all!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, it's set. All of you will go the the primary school with Y/n. Remember, the goal is to make bonds and influence the young children with <em>positive </em>views of Devildom, so that information will be passed down generations. Are we clear?"</p><p>After the RAD's recent student council meeting, it was decided that the 7 demon brothers as representatives of Devidom would be going to the primary school that you had attended when you were young, with you as their tour guide and making sure they didn't wreck any havoc as they are all kids. Today was the day that all 8 of you would depart, and Diavolo had set up a circle to allow all of you to travel to the human world. As all 8 of you stepped in, you were blinded by a bright light as you ascended to the human world once again.</p>
<hr/><p>"Wow... I'm really here. It's been a while." You muttered to yourself as the building of your primary school manifested in front of your eyes.</p><p>"So... this is where you used to study?" Satan stood next to you and observed the large building as you nodded.</p><p>"Yeah... when I was a kid. Maybe about 5 years old?" You thought about it. it had been such a long while that you had forgotten, and you were too lazy to calculate.</p><p>"F-five?! Aww~ you must have been so cute then..." Asmo smiled to himself, squirming here and there.</p><p>"Eugh, Asmo, I don't know what you are thinking but I'm not liking it." Leviathan showed a face of disgust as all the other brothers agreed.</p><p>"Anyway, let's start. Diavolo needs us to return within 3 hours, so we better hurry and get this done." You motioned them to follow you, walking in a huge group as you moved to the first classroom. You hesitated to open it as you would face your primary teacher after so long. There wasn't anything wrong with her, but she was so nice and you were worried what she would think about the demons you brought with you. But the mission must be done, so you opened the door and hoped for the best.</p><p>"Y-y/n?! Oh my, it's been so long since I've seen you! Look at how much you have grown!" Your primary teacher, Ms. Aito, stood up from the floor as the kids were being hyperactive. You found one tugging a girl by her hair, another punching a kid, one just running around and screaming... was this really going to be okay? "Kids, quiet down and come over here! We have an assistant teacher..." Her voice trailed down as she saw the 7 demons tower above you. "Hey, uhhh, Y/n? Can I talk to you for a sec?" She pulled you over as the demon brothers waited outside and the children continued... their chaotic behaviour. She asked you about the 7 men and you explained to her that they were just some teachers in training whom you came across. The mission was to influence the children but not the adults as it could cause some havoc, so you had to come up with a backup story to not raise any suspicion. Since Ms. Aito was so nice, she was also very quick to deceive, so she bought your story no matter how many loopholes it had. Both you and Ms. Aito decided to go back to the kids before they did something unsupervised. Both of you were too late, the kids were already bullying the demons (as ironic as it is).</p><p>"Well... I guess the mission is starting." You muttered to yourself and began to pry the children off of the demon's legs and clothings. You could tell that Belphegor and Lucifer were about to snap, and knowing how they could most definitely kill someone in this room, it became a priority to calm them down. "Belphie! Lucifer! Don't do anything to harm the kids. I'm sorry you have to put up with this, but when we get home I'll reward you both." Suddenly, you could tell how motivated they became to complete this mission. Like beaming rays on sun, Belphegor and Lucifer began smiling to the kids, raising them up and playing along with their little games.</p><p>"Y/n no fair! Why does only Lucifer and Belphie get a reward... we're all doing this together!" Asmo complained, and the rest of the demon brothers nodded.</p><p>"You favour Lucifer and Belphie too much. Ya need to show more love to the rest of us... don't think we don't see you guys sneakin' into your room at night." Mammon stated, making you look down and blush but the other two rather proud. </p><p>"F-fine! I'll reward all of you when we get back... only if you guys do a good job." All satisfied by this response, the demon brothers began to work with the children. The kids Mammon were dealing with were extremely problematic: his white hair had attracted so much attention, and the children took turns biting it and pulling it. He endured it however, and gently put them down as he decided to play some games with them. The kids soon took a liking to Mammon, which he boasted rather frequently to the other brothers. However, Beel seemed to be a natural with the children; they listened to him and he handled them well. They laughed at his jokes, and they even wanted Beel to carry them around the classroom. Wherever Beel was, the children were collected and orderly. He carried them on his shoulders as if it was nothing, and gave the small children piggyback rides. Smiling, you knew that if you were a kid you'd gather around Beel too. </p><p>"You'd make a good father, Beel. You're good with kids and they love you." Shuffling over to his side of the room, you took one of the kids in your arms but she began crying. Letting her go, she grabbed onto Beel's chest and and her sobbing calmed down. "Huh, further proving my point."</p><p>"Thanks Y/n... but I'm not interested in having kids... unless the mother is you." He gave you a big, loving smile which made you blush. You stayed by his side a little longer and playing with the kids, getting used to the peace that surrounded him. But soon, that was broken before you knew it.</p><p>"WAHAHA lookie-! This guy dumb! He thinks demons are real." A little girl pointed at Leviathan. Ugh, kids are so annoying. You pulled the girl away from Leviathan and gave her a good scolding. </p><p>"Listen here, kid. We don't call guys dumb. The only time we call them dumb is when they aren't good people, and they do something that harms others. If you call someone dumb, that means you're dumb. And I'm being serious. Don't worry, if you do something naughty, we can always contact your parents, kay?" You winked as she grew slightly quiet. "Also, let's keep this a secret between you and me. That man over there? He's a demon, but he's being nice because you're a good kid. So don't do anything bad to make him angry, okay?" You pushed her back to Leviathan as she mumbled a sorry, but quickly ran away to the other kids to play. It wasn't sincere, but at least she seemed to learn something. </p><p>"Thanks Y/n! Coming in to save the day, huh? I seriously don't understand humans." Leviathan walked up to your side as you both looked over all the kids.</p><p>"Honestly, I can't handle kids that well either- oh my god, Satan!" You watched as Satan had nearly dropped a kid out of his arms. Since he was standing up, the fall would've been quite high and could've seriously injured the kid. You ran over to him and took the kid from his arms. "Was that intentional?" You glared at him, making him shake his head vigourously.</p><p>"You know I'm not like that. He was just being irritating and fidgeting everywhere, it was hard to handle him." It made you chuckle a little. The 7 fearful demons of Devildom being overwhelmed by a class of kids? You didn't realise how <em>ordinary</em> they were: they struggled at times as simple as this, and just because they're demons it doesn't mean they are perfect at everything. There were things they didn't know, and in that aspect you really saw some human in them. One thing you knew for sure was that they were learning from this experience, and by the end of the day the demons were comfortable with the children and vice versa. Belphegor had fallen asleep in one corner with two kids in his lap, Mammon had started to run around with the kids, Beel carried them around the classroom, Lucifer held hands and talked with a little girl, Leviathan and Satan were sitting and telling stories to some of the kids that gathered around them like a fireplace, Asmo was squishing the cheeks of a child- wait, what?</p><p>"Asmo! Stop doing that! You're hurting him!" </p><p>"Aww, sorry... he was just to cute. He'd grow into a fine man in the future, his skin is so soft..." He continued to squeeze the child's skin as he cried, but soon stopped when he realised how angry you've gotten. He bowed a quick apology then went to get another kid to play with as the little boy had ran away. Soon enough, it was time to go. Ms. Aiko had put the kids to sleep and said your farewells. You stayed behind a bit to talk to her.</p><p>"So... are you dating any of them?" </p><p>"Wha- No! They're my close friends..." Flustered, you looked down and she noticed this. Why was she so naive when it came to everything but love? </p><p>"Who's the special man?" She raised her eyebrows, expecting an honest answer from you. But you stayed quiet and she realised you weren't going to say anything. "Well, I think they're good people, Y/n. Although it was hard at first, they worked really well and they're special. Don't lose your chance." And just like that, she walked into the classroom and closed the door. Still blushing, you ran to catch up to the demons as they stood where they were summoned in the first place. It was silent as you waited around for Diavolo to bring you guys back.</p><p>"...Beel would make a good father." </p><p>"Wha-" "Y/n! No fair!" "There she is again, favouring people." "I'm not favouring people!" "If you think you can avoid us tonight, you're wrong." "We're all waiting on that reward." "Ugh, fine. I won't forget." You guys argued and joked around. It made you feel closer to them as you saw a new side to them: their struggle, the times with the young kids... <em>I guess demons aren't as superior and bad as we thought...</em></p><p>"Hah, Y/n, were you like that as a kid? That must have been freaking hilarious. You're so annoying now, imaging how annoying you would be as a kid." Leviathan added.</p><p>
  <em>...I take that back.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ngl i dont like kids so this was hard to write</p><p>if you guys want to see what 'rewards' she gave to the demon bois let me know, i might do it when i finish this month's challenge (or maybe even earlier if i have time)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. lucifer (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>diavolo invites you and the brothers to an overnight stay at the devildom castle! lucifer is a sneaky boy, but it seems like you both have been caught~</p><p>characters: all of the demon brothers + diavolo!</p><p>warning: SMUT!!! please do not read if you are uncomfortable with such content</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahh yes, finally some smut with lucifer! i used to never write fluff but i realised that this whole series i have been writing fluff, so i thought it'd be nice to change it up a bit :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys and you had arrived to the Devildom castle, and as you walked to the front door, Barbatos had welcomed the eight of you through the doors, and escorted you to the centre where Diavolo was waiting.</p><p>"Welcome everyone! Thank you for joining me to celebrate the 24-month anniversary of the exchange programme." As all of you walked in, Diavolo announced with huge, welcoming arms. "Seeing as all of you have many bags, you can drop them off in your rooms first. Here are your rooms: Belphegor and Beelzebub will be sharing room A; Leviathan, Asmo and Satan will be sharing room B; finally, Lucifer, Mammon and Y/n will be sharing room C. Please feel at home!" Everyone had scattered to their rooms, but Mammon (not wanting to stay alone with Lucifer as its no fun) went with Belphegor and Beelzebub and decided to crash at their room for a bit. </p><p>"So... we're sharing a room... You sure you didn't say anything to Diavolo? It seems to be a coincidence." You questioned Lucifer who just responded with a chuckle. You and Lucifer had been going out for a month, and how it all occurred was rather chaotic. Both of you were at a party, and you had drunkenly seduced Lucifer - who found the show rather entertaining - leading to some romantic sparks between the two of you, and now you guys were dating. </p><p>"Well... maybe Diavolo knows me well." He winked at you as he grabbed your ass on the way to the room.</p><p>"H-hey!" You followed him upstairs and made your way through the corridor.</p><hr/><p>As soon as Lucifer had closed the door behind him, his lips smashed onto yours as he forced you into submission. He bit at your bottom lip making you yelp and allowing his tongue to enter your mouth. His wet tongue explored your cave as he pushed you against the wall, his knee between your legs and rubbing at your crotch. "Mhm~ Luci~" You moaned in between breaths, grabbing the back of his black locks to pull you closer to you. Breaking the kiss, he nipped at your nape leaving you trembling, shaking against his body. "Ow!! Lucifer!" You screamed and pushed him weakly in protest as he literally <em>chomped </em>on your shoulder. Feeling faint from the pleasure, you collapsed onto his chest, his arms grabbing your shoulders to support you.</p><p>"Feeling good already, my love?" He carried you bridal style and sat on your bed, positioning you to sit on his lap. You felt something hard prod at your backside, and you blushed as you realised what it was. Lucifer held your chin and brought you closer to his face, your lips meeting as you savoured the passionate kiss. Hands were climbing down your skirt and into your panties, and when he rubbed his finger against your clit you could feel electricity through your body. "Mhm~" You moved your hips grinding against his bulge as his continued to rub on your bud. You were a moaning mess, and you felt your wetness begin to seep through your panties and onto his black pants. He moved a digit into your wet folds, making you jump and shake in pleasure.</p><p>"Say my name, love." He groaned against your shoulder, his fingers moving faster as he thrusted his hips up against your ass.</p><p>"Lu-Lucifer..." He grunted at the sound of his name escaping your lips, and he brought his face closer to yours, once again devouring you with his dominant but passionate kiss. His tongue fought with yours, and you could feel your saliva escaping your mouth as he was so forceful you were unable to control your own body. When both of you parted for a breath, he took his fingers out of your pussy and hovered them above your face, signalling you to suck on your own juices. You brought your face closer to his slender fingers, licking at them gently before you sucked on them, hollowing your jaw in order to leave no trace of your juices on his finger. His other hand climbed up your shirt, reaching to your chest-</p><p>"Oi, Lucifer! Y/n! What's takin' you both so... long..." Mammon slammed the door open as you screeched and jumped off of Lucifer's lap. Your face was flushed and you could feel it heating up, while Lucifer just looked annoyed but not ashamed. </p><p>"What are you doing here, Mammon?" Lucifer had questioned, extremely irritated as his time with his girlfriend was interrupted by the second-oldest brother, Mammon. </p><p>"Uh... I came to drop off my luggage in <em>our</em> room, an' Diavolo asked us to hurry so we can get started on dinner..." In fear, the white-haired male gulped in front of the eldest. Lucifer's eyes lit up at the mention of Diavolo's name, and didn't seem to be as angered as before.</p><p>"Well, if Diavolo is calling for us, then I suppose there is no choice. Let's continue later, Y/n~" He winked as he groped your ass one more time before exiting the room.</p><p>"H-hey! Gosh, that demon, I swear-" You saw Mammon stare at you wide-eyed, and you remembered what he just walked in on. "Umm... Haha, let's go eat?" You awkwardly smiled, but ran off to the dining room, leaving Mammon alone.</p><hr/><p>It was a lively dinner, everyone was joking around, eating and chatting about stories ranging from the Devildom Castle to the exchange programme. Everyone but you and Mammon. Mammon could barely eat a thing, his fork poking at his food and tossing it around. You were awkward, but tried your best to not show it. Lucifer (who sat next to you), however, seemed unfazed. <em>I guess that's what you get from the Avatar of Pride. </em>He even seemed to laugh along with Diavolo, enjoying his food and talking as if nothing happened. Mammon noticed this and had enough. </p><p>"Ahem. So uhh, are you two just going to ignore the fact that I caught you guys making out?? In <em>our</em> room?" You internally face-palmed yourself. Why did Mammon have to announce to ALL the brothers AND Diavolo? You glanced over to Lucifer but his face didn't seem to show any changes of emotion.</p><p>"Huh? Y/n and Lucifer were making out?" Leviathan dropped his cutlery and stared at the two of you.</p><p>"W-wow! Lucifer, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff... could've told me and I would've helped!" Asmo smiled widely, but you sensed a bit of pain from his eyes.</p><p>"Well, he didn't exactly hide it. You can see the bite marks on her neck. You didn't have to go that hard on her, Lucifer." Satan continued to munch on his food as if he already knew everything. The other brothers scrambled to look at your neck as you tried to hide it, but it was too late. The secret was already out and there was nothing you could to about it. </p><p>"Lucifer..." Belphegor growled as you saw his anger build up, eyebrows frowning and fists clenching. "We made a deal. Y/n is just an exchange student. She needs to return to the human world eventually."</p><p>"We all agreed, none of us would be more than friends with Y/n... it's unfair, we all liked her." Beel added, making you confused. <em>Everyone liked you? What's that supposed to mean? </em>Your thoughts were interrupted by Lucifer's voice.</p><p>"To be fair... she asked me out first."</p><p>"W-wait! I- we- ...I was drunk that day..." You blushed as you reminisced that day of seduction. It was embarrassing to think about it, but you had won the heart of Lucifer, so it was also a proud moment for you.</p><p>"Well, I guess since it isn't a secret anymore, we'll tell you the truth. Y/n and I have been dating for a while-"</p><p>"See! You traitor!" Mammon had just added fuel to the fire, making everyone more tense and agitated.</p><p>"Wait! It's not Lucifer's fault. Yes, I did ask him out and yes, we are dating. As of now, I decided to stay in Devildom longer. Lucifer promised me that he'd let me visit the human world every once in a while." You explained as everyone quieted down. Now knowing that it was mutual between the two of you, the demon brothers were unable to fight back. Though all the misunderstandings were cleared, it didn't calm the tension down in the room. Not until Diavolo had distracted everyone (somehow) and they were all back to their cheerful selves. You thought everything was alright, so you continued to munch on your food but flinched at the feeling of a cold finger tracing the inside of your thigh. Whipping your head to glare at your boyfriend, you saw his chin resting on his hand as he smirked, moving the finger up closer to your underwear. <em>How does he not have any shame?! </em>Standing up, everyone stared at you as you muttered saying you had somewhere you needed to be, running to your shared room and flopping onto the bed. You missed his touch, but you knew that the most logical thing to do would be to stay away from him. There was no quenching his thirst for you, and he would risk everything just to hear you moan his name. You told yourself to stay calm, and not to fall for his trap, but even you subconsciously moved your hands down to your crotch and clenched your core. Rubbing the fabric against your wet pussy, you moaned his name. "Luci~ give me more..."</p><p>"What a naughty girl. Do you want me?" Lucifer stood at your bed, staring at you squirming under your own touch. Wide-eyed, you sat up quickly and turned away from his gaze. Violently, he pushed you down and trapped you between his arms. "Tell me," he sneered as he took his shirt off, "do you want me?" Feeling pleasure just from his dominating tone, you urgently nodded, hands finding their way to the rim of his jeans and pulling them down, revealing a huge bulge. </p><p>"Lucifer... I can't hold it anymore. Please, I want you..." You whimpered under him, making him smirk as he took his boxers off, revealing his large cock. It was twitching and leaking with precum, so hard that it was touching his abs. He teased you by pulling the elastic of your panties down, then releasing it as it snapped on your abdomen. "Luci!!" You whined as he chuckled. He pulled it all down, as your pussy juices leaked out. Positioning his dick at your entrance, he rammed his cock into you as you yelped loudly, ignoring the fact that the brothers could've definitely heard you. It took some time to adjust, but with Lucifer's ruthless pace you were unable to think of the pain and only the pleasure. This was it. This was what you were waiting for. His cock slid in and out of your folds as it hit every place inside you. It was so deep that you could see his tip through your stomach. He leaned down to lick and bite at your nubs, and you were desperately clinging onto the sheets as he overwhelmed you with love and pleasure. "Hngh! Lucifer~ Harder!" His name escaped your lips making him moan. He loved that you belonged to him, and that you didn't look at anyone else. </p><p>"Y/n... You're so fucking tight. I love your little hole. Let me come inside you, hm?" His thrusts became more sloppy, his low grunts getting louder as he leaned forward and smashed his lips onto yours. He bit your bottom lip as you opened up for him. Both of you were just a lewd mess, the sound of his cock hitting your wet pussy, your moans and his grunts... it echoed through the hallway but you didn't care. You were about to reach your high and so was he.</p><p>"Luci~! Ah~ I'm coming!" You screamed, clawing his back as you brought him closer to you.</p><p>"Let's cum together, Y/n!" He grunted as his cum mixed with yours. Panting heavily, he took out is cock nice and slowly, making you shudder in pleasure as you felt your mixed juices leak out of your hole. "Y/n, you're mine now. There's no escaping." He gave you a peck on your forehead as you laid on the bed, unable to move from the immense pleasure. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. hot springs (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you're on vacation with asmo to a resort, and he booked a room with a private hot spring. finally enjoying your time away from the other demon brothers (whom never let you near asmo in the house of lamentation), its time to have some fun ;)</p><p>characters: asmodeus</p><p>warnings: smut ;) please do not read if you are uncomfortable with such content</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel like i dont write much for asmo, so here's a little chapter solely dedicated to him! i hope all you asmo stans are satisfied :&gt; please enjoy the story &lt;3</p><p>smut: shower sex, urination, skinny dipping (+sex), master and slave pet names</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in the common room of the House of Lamentation by the fireplace, you were in Asmo's lap as you both giggled and teased each other. "Eugh, guys, get a room." And that was exactly what Asmo did. He booked a room in a hot spring resort which was discounted for couples, and it came with its own private hot spring tub in the backyard of your shared room. Finally, at the resort, you plopped onto your shared bed, relieved of all your stress in this vacation.</p><p>"Hmm, it says here we need to shower before entering the hot spring... Babe~! I'm gonna go wash up, don't get impatient waiting, we can pleasure each other later~" Asmo winked as he took the bathrobe from the closet and entered the bathroom. Asmo had always charmed you, and now that you were both finally alone you couldn't wait to do things with him... <em>that you could only do when you were both alone. </em>The more he said such things, the more he tempted you. Giving into your desires, you took your bathrobe with you and entered the bathroom. "Y/n? Did you come shower with me?" He asked as he watched your every movement as you stripped in front of him.</p><p>"Why wait? I know what you're doing to me... don't think I'd just ignore it." Both naked, you entered the shower with him, the shower-head wetting your bodies as they rubbed against each other.</p><p>"Mhm~ seems like I've taught my little succubus well... I guess it's time for your reward~" He took some soap in his hands and pulled your back close to his chest. You felt the slippery hand knead your breasts and pinch your nubs, and you whimpered at the rough but pleasurable handling. You couldn't tell if water or your juices were running down your thighs, but you knew that you wanted more than that.</p><p>"Master... this little succubus is ready for your demon cock~ I already prepared myself earlier today," Leaning against the wall of the shower, you lifted your leg to give Asmo a full view of your hole. </p><p>"Ahh, Y/n. When did you get so naughty, you really make me so horny~" He poured shampoo onto his dick, stroking it up and down to distribute the lubricant. Without hesitation, he rammed into you, making your whole body push against the wall. "Mhm! Oh yes, your hole is perfect, dear. You're taking me so well, succubus~" He slammed his dick in and out of you at an inhumane pace, moaning every time his dick hit your G-spot as he forced it in.</p><p>"Ngh~! Give it to me harder, master!" Following your wishes, he took his hand to pull your leg even higher, giving his cock more access to your cavern as he hit places even deeper than before, filling you up all the way to your stomach. Taking his other hand, he moved it onto your chin, pushing his fingers into your mouth as you sucked and gagged on them, his total dominance over you forcing you into submission as you let him do whatever he wanted with your body. Every time his cock had entered and exited your hole, you clenched around him as if you never wanted him to leave, sucking him in and trapping his member. Suddenly, he pulled you away from the wall and took both his hands to lift you up from your legs, your back still facing him as he pulled you up and down his member, his refined abs rubbing against your ass. </p><p>"Haah, babe~ I'm so fucking close... Are you cumming too?" He closed his eyes as he moaned in pleasure, feeling his orgasm wash over his whole body like a wave. You were close too, but you could feel something even bigger coming as you felt electricity run through your spine as he rammed into your bladder. At the realisation of what was happening, you rushed to tell Asmo to let you go.</p><p>"As-Asmo!! Take me off! Hng~ I can't- Haah! Shit- Asmo, stopppp!" He didn't seem to hear your protests, as he continued to grunt and close his eyes at his own pleasure. As you felt his come shoot out of his cock and hit the deepest part of you, you came and peed all over his dick, overwhelmed with the pleasure. "Aah~~ Hngh..." You moaned as the stream of urine would not stop flowing out. Wide-eyed, Asmo watched as he saw the fountain of the yellow liquid squirt out of you as it drowned his cock and landed on the walls of the shower. </p><p>"Y-Y/n? Are you... p-peeing?" Embarrassed, you turned away from Asmo as you hid your face in your palms. "Aww, is my little succubus shy? Don't be, it's so fucking sexy~" He groaned as he felt the warm liquid encase his member. He pecked your cheek as you turned to him with puppy eyes.</p><p>"Asmo... I'm so sorry..." You looked at the floor as he put you down.</p><p>"Babe~ it's alright, hmm? Here, we'll just take a shower and then we can hop in the hot springs, okay?" He gave you small kisses on your lips, hands reaching to the shower-head as he sprayed you with water.</p><p>"Hey! No fair, give me a warning first!"</p><p>"Well, you're the one who just peed herself so..." He chuckled as you pouted. "Aww, don't be so angry. Let's shower, hmm?" You both lathered each other with soap and water, ensuring there was no dirt left on any of you before you hopped into the hot springs.</p>
<hr/><p>"Wah... this is it. It's so relaxing." You sunk your naked body into the hot springs as Asmo soon joined after.</p><p>"Ah~ it feels so nice to finally escape the House of Lamentation and just have some time to ourselves. I heard that the hot springs are really good for your skin!" Smiling, you both closed your eyes as the warmth surrounded you, and there was a comfortable silence surrounding you, until you felt a finger trace circles on your inner thigh. Opening one eye, you peered at the demon who still had his eyes closed and smiling, as if he was unaware of what was happening. </p><p>"Asmo... what are you doing?"</p><p>"What do you mean, babe? I'm just relaxing in the hot springs, that's all." He chuckled. <em>Fine, we'll see who wins this game</em>. You climbed onto his lap, grinding against his member. "Hng- Y/n, what do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, I'm just enjoying the hot spring, thats all." You said, continuing to grind against him as you suppressed your moans, not wanting to give in. The surrounding heat condensed on your skin, making your chest slippery as they rubbed against his, enjoying the contact and friction your little buds were experiencing. By now, you were both just grinding against each other, wanting that slight friction to quench your horniness. His low grunts reached your ears, making you shiver as you felt your folds get wet, coating his dick as it hardened under you. "Ah~!" You sense something tugging and teasing your clit, making you moan loudly, quickly placing your palm over your mouth.</p><p>"Aww, my dear. Don't hide your voice," he leaned into your ear and licked it before whispering, "I want to hear those beautiful noises of pleasure on your lips when I fuck you~" He took your hand off your mouth before lifting your hips up and slamming you down his hips, his dick now inside of you. Water sloshed around and spilled out of the hot springs as you both continued to make love passionately, the heat making it feel more intimate as your sweat combined with his. </p><p>"Hng~! Asmo, fuck!" He stopped at the sound of his name, making you teary and wanting more.</p><p>"Little succubus, what do you call me?" He hummed as he pecked your name, still not moving his member.</p><p>"M-master... you feel so good, I feel you all the way here..." You placed your hand under the water, as you felt the bulge on your stomach, moaning as you thought of what he would do to you should he continue. "Ow! Huh?! Asmo?!" You felt his member grow inside you, twitching as you clenched down onto it.</p><p>"Sorry Y/n, I can't hold back any longer- Ngh!" He forcefully pushed you down making you scream as you felt it so deep. His pace was even faster than normal, pulling you up and down his lap as you felt the water enter and slosh around in your pussy. </p><p>"Ahg! Hmm! I'm close~! Master, please give me your cum!" You moaned as you closed your eyes and threw your head back in pleasure.</p><p>"Take all of my sperm, little succubus~" He pulled you close to his head as you both kissed passionately, his tongue mixing your saliva with his, then moving to nip at your neck giving you hickeys.</p><p>"Hgnh~ Yes!!" You whimpered as you felt his load shoot into you, the water surrounding you becoming cloudy as his cum and your juices floated around the water.</p><p>"Y/n... you're so beautiful. I love you." As he lifted you off of his lap, you leaned onto his shoulder as your sweaty bodies cuddled in the water.</p><p>"I love you too, Asmo..."</p><p> </p><p>Welp, hopefully the management would be able to clean the water after the two of you left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. pranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everyone in the demon family knows that you and leviathan have feelings for each other, but as both of you are too shy, it was hard for you both to confess. you approach asmo for advice, and he decides to play a prank to force levi to confess to you ;)</p><p>characters: leviathan</p><p>warnings: none ! fluffy :&gt;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leviathan!! what a cute lil babie :&lt; im so soft for sad jealous levi (am i mean?) </p><p>i hope you guys like this!! i honestly didn't know what prank to do, this may not really be classified as a "prank", but i hope you would accept this :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Levi had been hanging out a lot more lately, and it was evident that you both had gotten closer. In the House of Lamentation, you would always visit Levi's room to play games or watch anime, and when you had time with the other demon brothers, you'd stick next to Levi; when you all were watching a horror movie, both of you fell asleep on the couch, cuddling. It was quite cute actually, but the biggest problem was that whenever one of the demon brothers asked you about it, the conversation went a bit like this:</p><p><em>Demon brother of choice</em>: So... when are you two gonna date, Levi &amp; Y/n??</p><p>Levi: H-huh?! D-date?!</p><p>Y/n: Y-yeah... we're just friends, what are you talking about ahaha!</p><p>
  <em>(both proceed to look really disappointed, demon brother of choice sighs in disappointment)</em>
</p><p>But now, you were ready to confess your feelings... or so you thought. Every time you went up to Levi, you panicked and ran away. When he asked you if you wanted to play a game or watch an anime, you said you needed to do this project on towers. It was the most random thing ever, so Levi thought you had started to avoid him which made him feel like he lost his chance, he proceeded to lock himself in his room and none of his brothers could get him out. "Ugh, Levi won't come out again. What's happening now?" Belphegor asked in the common room, where everyone (except Levi) was.</p><p>"I don't know. Just ask Y/n to get him out or somethin'. It'd probably work." Mammon shrugged as he went back to whatever he was doing.</p><p>"Huh?! M-me?? I can't talk to Levi..."</p><p>"What's wrong, dear? You've been avoiding him and we've all noticed it. Actually, that might be the reason why he's locked up in his room." Asmo stated, saddened at the thought that you two lovebirds weren't exactly being lovebird-y anymore.</p><p>"Hey... Asmo! I need to talk to you!" You pulled him into your room without warning, his eyes wide as you dragged him like a luggage.</p><p>"Ooo, going to your room Y/n? How spicy~" He chuckled as you locked the door behind you. "Uhh, locking the doors? Wow Y/n, you don't need to go so fast, please be gentle on me~" He shyly gave you puppy eyes, attempting to charm you but you didn't - and would never - fall for it. You only had eyes for Levi, so all his attempts would be futile no matter how many times he tried to court you.</p><p>"Asmo, you need to help me. There's this guy I like-"</p><p>"Leviathan yes, continue." He stated as if it wasn't new, making you blush and look down.</p><p>"Am I really that obvious? Does that mean Levi doesn't like me...?" You muttered to yourself as you drowned in your own embarrassment. </p><p>"No, he's just oblivious. Carry on, I'm listening." He sat on your bed as you thought about how to put your thoughts into words. Asmo was the Avatar of Lust, so it only seemed right to get love advice from him, right? Maybe he could help you with your whole ordeal. </p><p>"I don't know how to tell Levi I like him... I really don't want to lose him, he's so precious and important to me." You admitted, making Asmo chuckle at how oblivious you were too. He already knew that both of you liked each other, but how you were both so clueless was cute but annoying at the same time. Then, he thought of an idea.</p><p>"How about we play a little prank on him? You know that Levi is the Avatar of Envy, right?" You nodded slowly, not really knowing where he's getting at. "Well then, we just need to make him jealous enough to confess his feelings for you! Isn't that a good plan~" He smiled, proud of himself for thinking of such a mastermind strategy. </p><p>"No way." You shook your head.</p><p>"Hmm, then do you have the courage to confess to him without a plan?" Asmo questioned you, tilting his head as he already knew the answer.</p><p>"Okay, what's the plan?"</p>
<hr/><p>"Aww, Asmo~! You know exactly what I like!" You were both walking outside the corridor of Levi's room, hoping you'd be loud enough to attract his attention. To be honest, you really didn't like tricking him, but if it meant finally being able to confess your feelings, you suppressed your emotions of dislike as Asmo delightfully rubbed on you, getting all close and personal. <em>If only it were Levi... </em> you thought to yourself, but this mission was getting to this goal.</p><p>"Hmm, Y/n! How about we go to that cafe down the road?" He asked you in a cute yet seductive tone.</p><p>"A-Asmo... why are you doing this?" </p><p>"Actually Y/n... there's something I wanted to say for a while now. I'm in love with you, I see your every movement and you just take my breath away. Would you be mine?" This would be the cue for Levi to come out, but nothing happened. The door was left closed and he never appeared. </p><p><em>He's not coming out, </em>you mouthed, pointed at the closed door.</p><p><em>Okay, let's move to plan B. </em>He mouthed back as you both went to the common room. Seeing as how Levi would have to come out to get his deliveries today, Asmo thought if he actually <strong>saw</strong> you both get close and snuggly, he would act upon it. So there you both were, you were sitting on Asmo's lap and cuddling with him, the demon occasionally teasing you.</p><p>"Asmo, stop! Are you actually using this as an opportunity?" You stared at him, unamused as he just laughed.</p><p>"What do you mean Y/n? I would love to see my two little lovebirds get back together, this is just part of the plan~" He answered back, playing with your hair and giving you a peck on your cheek. <em>Yeah, I don't think so. </em>But you believed in Asmo, as they were brothers you knew that he would never turn on Levi behind his back. You understood that, but...</p><p>"Asmo, could you just wait until he's here to do all the touching?" You glared at him, making him raise his hands in surrender. </p><p>"Fineee..." He pouted as you just awkwardly sat in his lap. When you heard the door open, you signalled to Asmo to start again. Smirking he took your chin and raised it up as you gazed into each other's eyes. Without you knowing, he brought his lips closer to yours and pulled you in for a kiss, licking for entrance as he hummed in the kiss. <em>This wasn't in the plan! Ugh, Asmo, I'm gonna kill him! </em>But with Levi coming, all you could do was play along. Grabbing his locks, he pushed you down so that he was fully on top of you as you both continued to make out. </p><p>"Get off her!" Leviathan pushed Asmo off as you looked up in shock, seeing Levi in his demon form due to his jealousy taking over.</p><p>"Oh shi- Asmo! Are you okay?" Even though the plan technically worked, Levi was in his <em>demon form</em> and probably pushed Asmo off of you with full strength. But that just added fuel to the fire. </p><p>"What are you doing, Y/n?! Why are you with Asmo?!" He shouted at you in rage, making you scared.</p><p>"W-wait! Levi I-"</p><p>"Y/n!" He grabbed your shoulders as you were forced to look at him. "I- I love you... so much, okay? You can't just go around kissing my brothers like that... It's not fair! I love you, I love you, I love you!" He sobbed as he collapsed onto the floor.</p><p>"Levi... I love you too. Please, stop crying. I love you so much Levi, I can never replace anyone with you." You smiled at him as he looked at you with pleading eyes.</p><p>"If you l-love me, *hic* why were you kis-*hic* kissing Asmo..." He continued to sob as he stared at you, looking for answers.</p><p>"It was just a prank! I, uhh, may or may not have asked Asmo for advice, it was probably a bad idea..." Looking away from shame, you felt your cheeks grow hot. "L-Levi... don't cry, okay? I love you, I'm all yours now..." He looked up at you with those words, beaming as he pushed you on the floor and embraced you.</p><p>"Y/n... do you know how long I waited for this... You're mine now." He said as he brought his face closer to yours, passionately kissing you and you soon forgot all about Asmo's kiss. The moment felt so serene, so beautiful... was this a dream? It was everything you wished for...</p><p>"Oh! Levi's out of his room! Huh? Oh, Y/n's here too and uh... you know what? Just pretend I'm not here." Belphie began to walk away as you both jumped off of each other, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. </p><p>"L-let's go to my room?" Levi suggested as you nodded, holding hands as you walked through the corridor on the way to his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you're wondering, idk if asmo is okay or not</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. satan (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in order to motivate satan for his competition, you told him if he won you'll let him do whatever he wanted with you for a day. after weeks of satan preparing for the book competition, his first place trophy is placed in his room and he gets to boss you around ;)</p><p>characters: satan</p><p>warnings: smut!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hjslfkflghjfg i was inspired by a instagram post i saw first thing in the morning, and i know satan likes cats so i was like "hey, why not a cat maid" i thin satan would love slowly torturing you (with love) and he would love to see you squirm and beg oop-</p><p>smut: dom/sub, pet play, degrading, light bdsm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satan had been so busy up until now, it was unbelievable that he was actually demotivated for this year's book competition. You knew every year he'd look forward to participating in the competition as he would be able to learn more about other books from other presenters, and also share his passion for a book while presenting to others. But this year, he just didn't feel it. Every time he said he would start working on it, he'd get distracted and ask to cuddle you, which eventually led to more as he just didn't feel like working, he just wanted to spend time with you. Because of this, you told him only if he won this competition you would reward him and until then, you weren't allowing him to do anything to you. So when he started working only to go to you and ask for your attention, you reluctantly turned him away and locked him in his room so that he could focus on your work. It pained you to see him like this, you yourself also craved for his touch but you understood that it was for the best. And both your hard work had paid off; he had won the competition and came back home with a golden trophy to add to his trophy cabinet. </p><p>"So, Y/n. My reward?" He smiled at you, but it wasn't warm. It was more threatening, as if he waited so long to do something to you and now that he could do it, he would savour every moment of it. </p><p>"W-wait here!" You rushed out of his room and before he knew it, you shyly opened the door and creeped in. He stared at you with wide-eyes, looking you up and down as you wore an outfit he had never seen before. "I'm at your service for the next 24 hours, master Satan... h-how can I help you, n-nya?" A while ago, you secretly ordered a cat maid outfit (<strong>with fluffy paws</strong>) from Azukon, thinking that for his reward, you would be his personal maid for a day. </p><p>"Y/n?" He questioned, still not really knowing what was going on.</p><p>"I- I saw this cat maid outfit and I thought maybe for your reward you can do an-anything you want to me..." Flushing red, you looked down at the floor and tried to shake off the feeling of being stared at because, well, Satan was pretty much drilling holes into you. You tried to look back up to ask him to stop since you were so embarrassed, but you saw that his gaze went from shock to seductive. His eyes slowly trailed your body down all the way up, then he smirked giving you butterflies in your stomach. </p><p>"Hey kitty~ sit here." He sat down on his bed and patted his lap. Cautiously, you made your way to to his lap and sat down, the ruffles of your maid skirt bunching up together as they made it hard for you to sit so you squirmed around trying to find a comfortable position. "Hng~ Y/n..." Closing his eyes, he lustfully groaned into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. Understanding that you should probably stop moving around his lap, you awkwardly sat still, feeling stiff and tense in anticipation of what was coming next. Gently, his long, elegant fingers turned your chin around and brought his face closer to yours, as you squeezed your eyes shut and pouted, ready for the kiss. </p><p>"Mphm?!" You yelped as instead of a kiss, Satan had started to rub your clit under your skirt as you gradually felt yourself get wet. He teased you by rubbing it and pressing the sensitive bud, then pulled the elastic band down revealing your wet pussy. When he finished playing with your clit, he moved to your entrance and the tip of his index finder entered, leaving you wanting for more. "S-Satan... m-more please~" You arched your back as your head rested on his shoulder.</p><p>"What's that, kitten?" He devilishly smirked, asking you to beg for it properly.</p><p>"M-master... this kitten wants more, n-nya~" Lifting your paws up, you begged while he still teased your entrance with only a small tip of his finger. </p><p>"Good kitty~" Forcing a finger up, you yelped at the sudden movement, then moaned in his ear as he explored your wet folds, clenching down on his finger as you couldn't get enough of the pleasure. He added another finger and swirled around, hitting your spots and making you lose control. Juices were pouring out of you and his fingers were dripping with them. Thrusting his numbers in and out, you felt so good and you knew you were coming. "What a naughty little pussy, you're sucking me in. Are you close, Y/n?" </p><p>"Mhm! Yes, master! I'm co-coming~!" When you were about to reach your high, he took his fingers out leaving you empty and annoyed. You whipped your head to face him about to confront him, but he licked your wetness off of his fingers all while maintaining eye contact, and you felt like you couldn't fight him. He was too hot and sexy for you to do anything. </p><p>"I love your taste, Y/n~ you taste so fucking good. Hmm, I'm hungry, go get me something to eat in the kitchen?" Politely, he asked while smiling at you. You knew what he was doing. When you were in this state, he didn't let you finish and asked you to do something else! Ugh, the audacity of this man... could you fight back? No. And internally, you loved every second of it. So you stood up from his lap and giving him a show of your bare ass as you sexily put your underwear on (it was hard to do with your paws) and headed out of his room to the kitchen.</p><p>"Y/n! What's the occasion, dressed like that?" Beelzebub came to the kitchen and asked you, looking you up and down.</p><p>"Oh... just something for Sata-ahn~!" You clasped your hands over your mouth as you. Looking down the corridor, you saw Satan holding what seemed to be a remote control. When he turned it on again, you felt a vibration in your vagina as you tried your best not to moan. You were weak in the legs and trembling from all the pleasure, and Beel noticed it.</p><p>"Y/n! Are you okay?" He reached to you and tried to lift you up, but Satan (out of jealousy) increased the power on the vibrator, making your face red as you shook and quietly moaned. "I- I think you have a fever..."</p><p>"Beel! I'm fine, just put me down. I'm SO hungry right now I'm just gonna get some food out of the fridge and go hangout at Satan's room bye!" And just like that you took whatever out of the fridge and ran off to Satan's room. You were running so fast you didn't even know what item you got out of the fridge, and you just hoped Satan would be okay with it. When you entered the room, Satan was staring at you with a wide grin.</p><p>"How'd you like that little game, kitty? Wasn't it fun?" He patted the space next to him on the bed, signalling you to sit down with him. "Ah, just leave the snack on the table, thanks." You moved to him and sat down, whimpering as your crotch was so sensitive that when you moved, the fabric would rub against you and it would send electricity all around your body. Pushing you down on the bed, he used one hand to pull your panties down, the vibrator slipping out of your pussy without him even pulling it out. "This little pussy is so wet already, were you thinking of all the things I'd do to your body? Hmm? You little slut. Do you want it?" He pulled his cock out of his trousers as you sat up to get a taste of his milk. Before you could even reach it, Satan had slapped your hands out of the way and pushed your head back down the bed. "Tsk, eager are we? Naughty kittens don't get what they want." He moved off the bed and sat on his chair next to it. You watched his every movement. He stroked his dick up and down, groaning and moaning in pleasure as you just stared at his huge member, wanting it inside of you.</p><p>"Master..." You turned around and moved your arms to pull your ass up, giving him a clear view of your wet pussy. "This maid is ready to service you, please use my pussy..." He didn't listen and you were left to watch him jerk off, his groans loud and his hands moving faster and faster as he was closer to coming. His eyes were closed as he panted heavily, pulling his head back in the pleasure. </p><p>"Fuck-! I'm close. Ngh~ Y/n... Y/n!" It was a beautiful sight to see; your boyfriend calling your name out as he was masturbating. Was this how he did it by himself when you weren't there? You longed for him, so you started to rub your own pussy as you squirmed around his bed, legs trembling and his name escaping your mouth along with your moans. "Y/n, I'm coming. Shit-" His cum squirted out like a fountain as you were left to stare at his dick becoming flaccid. Breathless, he stared at you and noticed your longing, smiling as he loved to see you suffer in his lack of attention towards you. It made him feel like he owned you, that you were his and his only... that you wouldn't crave for someone else's touch. And he just loved being able to dominate you... it was so sexy as you did whatever you were told. "Lick every last drop." You scurried to sit on his lap as you licked his cum that was all over his hands, then licking any excess that was on his clothes. You were so excited that you didn't even realised you were grinding onto his cock while you moved around, licking his clothes and skin clean of any creamy milk. "Ngh~ Y/n, fuck..." He grunted in your ears, and you felt his bulge rubbing against your vagina. </p><p>"M-master, I love your milk. Would you give more to me?" Lifting up your skirt, Satan could see your naked kitty and how wet you've become. He slyly smiled as he picked you up and went on the bed, towering above you. He flipped you around so that your back was facing him, and pulled your hips up, giving him access to your pussy. Ramming his large cock into you, he thrusted in and out with an inhumane pace, hitting all your erogenous zones. "Hng~! Master S-Satan, mhm! Fuck, I love your cock, I'm going crazy!"</p><p>"Oh yeah? You like that? Fucking slut, you want more?" </p><p>"Ahnn~!! Yes, master! Give this slutty kitty more of your cock?" He continued to thrust in and out of you with no mercy, pulling your hair as you moaned loudly, not caring about the others in the house. His dick twitched inside of you, telling you that he was close, and as you clenched down on him, his thrusts became sloppier and he panted heavily, leaning down on your nape and nipping onto the delicate skin. </p><p>"Y/n, I'm so close. Shit, you're so fucking tight... I'm gonna release my creamy milk into you, don't waste any of it!"</p><p>"Y-yes master! I'm c-coming! Nyaa~~!" Reaching your orgasm, you both came as your lewd juices mixed together. Panting, Satan took his cock out and watched as the cum seeped out of your little hole. </p><p>"You're serving me for the whole day, right kitty? Let's go again... actually, I'll embrace you for the whole night, don't think you can escape..." Satan lifted you up again for another round, and you both fucked like rabbits for the rest of the day as the other members of the house... well, they had to listen to your loud moans throughout the whole night, making them disgusted (and jealous).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmm, hmm~" You heard Mammon humming in the kitchen as he took a plate out of the cupboard, totally unaware of your presence.</p><p>"Uh... Mammon?" Whipping his head in your direction, he nearly dropped the plate as he coughed awkwardly. Turning around to face you and making his hands busy by picking up random plates and placing them in the shelves.</p><p>"H-hey babe... what's up?" His eyes darted all around the kitchen except for you, clearly worried about something. You sighed as you knew why he was acting so fishy around you.</p><p>"This is about our date, right?" Gently, you walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it... I figured you didn't want to go out anyway seeing as how Lucifer banned you from using Goldie again." He looked up to you with puppy eyes and your heart raced at his adorable expression. <em>Oh my god, he's too cute, I can't...</em> You squeezed your eyes and clenched your fists, preventing yourself from attack the white-haired demon with kisses and cuddles right then and there. No one was home but the two of you, so you gave him a small kiss on his lips and pulled away. He leaned upwards to get more, but you swerved away. "So, today's our date day... don't tell me you don't have anything planned?"</p><p>"O-of course I do! Uh... I got this movie we could watch? I subscribed to Devlix, we should be able to watch somethin' from there." He ran to get Leviathan's laptop as you went to Mammon's room and laid down on his soft bed, patiently waiting for him to come back. As you waited, you stared at the ceiling thinking about you and Mammon. He'd always try to pamper you with gifts and money when you both went out, but he also showed his love in other ways. Honestly, he was so sweet and adorable, you always thought he was like a little puppy, always looking for your approval and your attention. You chuckled a little as you thought about how much you loved the demon, and now that he was finally yours, the happiness you both shared as you made unforgettable memories. He shouldn't be worried about something as trivial as this, you loved him too much to care. However, you still found the date days important since you had school, and he had his modelling job, so you both needed to make sure you had a day to yourselves. Your thoughts were interrupted by Mammon slamming the door open and flopping onto the bed with the laptop in his hand.</p><p>"So, what we watchin' tonight?" He huffed, opening the laptop and going to Devlix.</p><p>"Hmm, I'm fine with anything. What do you feel like watching, babe?" You asked him as he tried to input his username and password. <em>Error</em>. He tried again, but it was futile. Then again, and again... he tried so many times and it just wouldn't work. </p><p>"Argh fuck! Why won't this damn thing work?!" He shouted, angrily closing the laptop as he ruffled his white locks and laid next to you, leaning on your shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Y/n... this has got to be the worst date day ever." </p><p>"Mammon, it's fine. Don't worry about it. We'll think of something." You pecked his forehead as you pat his head, and you both lay on the bed for a few minutes not saying anything, just cuddling and thinking of what you both could do today. "Wait a minute... no one's home today."</p><p>"Y-yeah, so if ya want we could-"</p><p>"Blast some music! Let's just blast some music Lucifer would never want us to. Anyway, you could probably practice your dancing, you're kinda bad. Sorry not sorry~" Sticking your tongue out, you stood up to get your phone and connected it to the speakers.</p><p>"Hey!! I am so not bad at dancin'. I'll prove it to ya, hit it!" Chuckling, you turned on his song that you found on your music app, making him flustered, not knowing how to dance to his own song without feeling embarrassed.</p><p>"Y-Y/n?? Maybe not this song...?" Cheeks flushed red, he sat back down on the bed feeling defeated.</p><p>"Aww, c'mon Mammon! I love this song~!" You busted a move as you spun around, moving your arms and legs energetically. It was like a real party, and Mammon's song just added to that energy. "Wanna know a secret? I dance like this all the time when I hear your song... it's just too catchy and I can't stop!" You laughed as you enjoyed every moment, swinging your arms and hips as Mammon gazed at your dancing and giggled.</p><p>"Ooo, go Y/n~! You got some moves!" He cheered you on at the side, making you blush a little.</p><p>"Mammon, join me!!" You pulled him up from the bed and held both of his hands with yours, moving him, jumping around and moving his arms while he excitedly followed your lead. The house echoed with both of your laughter and the blasted music. When the song finished, you both panted while still grinning. "See- hah, what did I tell you? Dancing to your song is fun, so don't be ashamed." </p><p>"Y-yeah, it really is! My song's the best, right Y/n?" Chuckling, you squished his cheeks with your palms, lifting his head up and gazing into his eyes.</p><p>"You're the best, babe~" Giving him a little peck on his nose, Mammon's cheeks tinted pink as he looked away. Slow, romantic music started to play on the speakers. "Hmm? Oh, I must have played my dancing playlist by accident..." Mammon straightened himself up and offered you a hand.</p><p>"Y/n... would you like to dance with me?" Smiling, you gently placed your hand on top of his, your other hand making its way to his shoulder. He grabbed your hips and pulled you close, and you both slowly danced to the beat, gazing at each others eyes lovingly. You both stayed silent, but it was a comfortable silence. None of you wanted to interrupt this peace, it was affectionate and warm as you both held each other in your arms. "I love you so much, Y/n..." He confessed out of nowhere, making you blush as you averted your eyes to the ground. "D-do you love me too?"</p><p>"Yes Mammon, I love you so much too." You used your hand on his shoulder to pull his head, as you both went in for a kiss. Pulling him closer, you wrapped your arms around his neck as you deepened the kiss, Mammon gently touching your face with his other arm hugged your hips. <em>I love you so much Mammon, so much more than you think.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. beelzebub (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>studying studying studying, so busy T___T you try to leave the library early in order to spend some time with beel, but he is already asleep... and he's having a wet dream about you.</p><p>characters: beelzebub !</p><p>warnings: smut !! please do not read if you are uncomfortable with such content</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love beel &lt;3 HIS DUALITY THO LIKE- this man can go from puppy cute to demon hot ykyk</p><p>smut: wet dream, blowjob, handjob, cock warming (a little bit)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Beel! I'm back!" You walked through the door of his room and saw both Belphie and Beel sleeping on their beds. Covering your mouth quickly, you creeped over to his bed and laid next to him. These days you had been getting home late since you were busy with your RAD tasks and school work, so you would stay in the library studying all the way until midnight. Today however, you left the library earlier thinking that maybe you'd be able to spend time with Beel before he fell asleep, but it was a futile attempt since Beel was already asleep... you were angry at yourself for not being able to spend any time with your boyfriend at all, upset about how he was trying his best to hold back since he knew you were busy. It must have been so hard for him and you felt guilty. </p><p>"Mhm... Y/n," He groaned in his sleep, turning his body to face you.</p><p>"B-Beel? Are you awake?" No response. He was still sleeping. Was he dreaming about you? You found that awfully sweet, wondering what you were doing in his dream; maybe a walk along the coastline, a food festival... there were so many things you wanted to do with Beel after you were done with your whole ordeal. </p><p>"Hng- fuck, more~" Grunting in his low voice, you noticed the beads of sweat forming on his head. You lifted up his blanket to confirm something; there it was, a huge bulge forming at his boxer briefs. <em>I-is he having a wet dream? About me? </em>You felt hot as you blushed in the realisation. Not wanting to wake him up, you were conflicted between your two options: allowing him to sleep peacefully and waiting until another day, or pleasuring him without him knowing? It would be a lie if you said you didn't want him. No, in fact you craved for him and waiting was getting harder and harder as each day passed. Sitting there in silence, you thought hard about your options. But that was soon interrupted by another lustful noise escaping from Beel's lips. <em>Fuck, I can't hold back anymore</em>. Rubbing your hand over the tip of his briefs, you felt his member twitch at the movement of your palm, wet pre-cum dripping out as it stained his underwear. Gently, you tugged the elastic band of his briefs and pulled it down, revealing his large member as it stood up straight, fully erect. You gulped at his size, lying down between his legs as you pushed your hair out of the way. Wrapping your hands around the base of his member, you brought it close to your mouth as you licked the tip, giving it small pecks as your lips were covered in saliva mixed with pre-cum. "Ngh~" A low raspy moan came from Beel as he thrusted his dick upwards. His dick hit the back of your throat, making you gag. You whimpered quietly at the sudden movement before taking him whole in your mouth. Hollowing your jaw, you sucked on his cock ravenously, slurping and using your tongue to swirl around him. His moans echoed around the room, his dick twitching in your mouth and you knew he was close. You took his cock out of your mouth and used your hands to pump him up and down, your hands becoming slick from your saliva. You looked over at Beel and saw his flushed face as he groaned, and you found it so sexy, such a lewd face that only you could see. His hips rocked as he fucked your hands, back arching from the pleasure. "H-Haah! Fuck, fuck!" He came all over your hand and it spurted onto his clothes and bedding. Not wanting to waste a single bit of his sperm, you licked your hands and sucked it off, then laid closer to his body as you delicately took all of his cum that was on his clothes and skin. "Y-Y/n??" You snapped your head up in shock, as you stared at him with wide eyes while he gazed at you with just as much shock.</p><p>"B-Beel! Uh, you're awake!" You clambered off of him as you just sat on the side.</p><p>"Y/n, did you just-"</p><p>"Arghh, gosh I'm so sorry. I- you- I- ugh, I'm really sorry..." You struggled to find the right words as you fidgeted around. What exactly did you want to say? You hadn't done it in a while? He looked too good to resist?</p><p>"Fuck, Y/n... I seriously can't hold back anymore. I have my own desires too and I crave them, not just food. I'm sorry, but I can't hold back anymore." He growled in your ear as he pulled you onto the bed so you were laying at the centre and he moved down in between your thighs.  "Y/n, you're so wet... I wanna have a taste." He slid down under the blanket, pulling your underwear down as you felt his warm tongue lick at your clit. </p><p>"Hng~ B-Beel, that feels good. M-more!" You held his head at your entrance as he drank all your juices that leaked out from the pleasure. Toes were curling, your whole body was trembling.</p><p>"You taste so sweet. Give me more of your juices, Y/n... I want it all." He growled as you felt the vibrations of his voice against your wet folds. You felt like cumming right then and there. Your pussy throbbed as he entered you, tongue touching your erogenous zones making you cry from the pleasure.</p><p>"Mhm~! Ahh, I-I'm coming!" Squirting all over his face, he licked every last drop from your pussy and used his thumb to suck your cum off of his face. He moved to lay behind you, a muscular arm climbing up your shirt as he used his fingers to tug and play with your nipples and you whined at his touch. "Y/n, I missed you so much. Let me make you feel good, it's all I want right now." His used his other hand to tilt your chin towards him, and you closed you eyes as he kissed you with his plump lips, biting the bottom of your lip then easing the pain by eagerly sucking it. As he forced his tongue into your mouth, his hand slid down your stomach and into your underwear, inserting two fingers into your wet folds..</p><p>"Mhph~!" It felt intoxicating. This was what you had been waiting for. You moved your hips for more friction against his fingers as he scissored his fingers to widen your hole. You were rubbing against his sculpted abs as your head arched against his shoulder, the squelches of your horniness and your moans were the only things you could hear. You wanted more. This wasn't enough for your insatiable desires. "Beel, I want your cock... just ram it in me already..." Pulling your ass open, your hole widened making it easy for his entrance. Without warning, he had slammed it in you and you yelped.</p><p>"Shh, Belphie is sleeping next to us, you wouldn't want to wake him up right?" He forced two fingers into your mouth, muffling your sounds of lust as he continued to thrust into you. The feeling of his cock inside you was amplified as you could barely see anything in the dark, and you were turned away from Beel making it hard for you to see him, so all you could do was focus on the pleasure his dick gave you as he pulled in and out. He hit your deepest spots; of course, with a huge cock like that, he would be able to pleasure you by slamming his dick deep inside you where you could never reach by yourself. Clenching down tight on him, you never wanted his cock to leave you, it felt so empty every time he thrusted out. Eventually, his hips rocked at an extreme pace, and he was getting sloppier as he groaned in your ear. "I'm close, Y/n. You can tell right? Fuck, you feel so good... you're tightening around me. Do you want to cum too?" He whispered in your ear as he licked and nibbled it. You vigorously nodded, not being able to say anything on top of the pleasure you felt. If you tried, all your words would come out as lewd moans and whimpers, the feeling of being filled up overwhelming you after such a long time. "Cum for me, Y/n." He growled in a low voice, making you shiver as your juices spurted all over his thick cock, lubing up his cock as he slammed in and out at an even faster pace than before. "Hng~ I'm gonna cum-! Shit!" His creamy semen spurted inside of you, warming your insides as you felt his thick cum lather itself all over your walls. Both weak from the pleasure, none of you moved. </p><p>"B-Beel..."</p><p>"I'll clean up tomorrow. Let's just sleep for now." He left his cock inside of you as you twitched from the overstimulation. Still feeling his cum move around inside, you fidgeted around as it felt too good, making you unable to sleep.</p><p>"Beel, please could we-"</p><p>"No. Now let's sleep, okay?" He hugged you in his warm embrace with his muscular arms, but you were still sensitive; your pussy throbbed and clenched down on his cock, making him groan as you felt his size grow bigger inside you. "Hey, let's go again." He moved on top of you and gave you a peck on your mouth as he got ready to fuck you, <em>again</em>. None of you got any sleep that night, sunlight seeping through the windows as you both collapsed and panted next to each other.</p><p>"Mnm..." Belphie stretched as he sat up from his bed, making both of hide your bodies in the blanket, pretending to sleep. He was still inside of you, cock warming as Belphie walked over to your bed. Your eyes twitched as Beel moved slightly, making Belphie sigh in disappointment. "You're not hiding anything. The bed was creaking so loud last night and it smells like cum." His face twitched at the strong smell of both of your lewd juices mixed together. "I'm going to Y/n's room to sleep, I barely got any..." He sighed once again and walked out of the door. Opening your eyes, you stared at Beel as he stared at you. <em>You both kinda fucked up, real bad...</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pet store date with solomon! y'all return to the human world after a looooooong time, and solomon wants to see earth animals as he has forgotten how ~less dangerous~ they are compared to devildom's mystical creatures (such as serpents and cerberus being the pets of the house of lamentation), so you guys go to a little local pet shelter !</p><p>characters: solomon</p><p>warnings: fluff :&gt;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Brrrring, brrring</em>. The phone shrilled in your ear as you sat up from your bed, stretching before putting your slippers on. As you walked towards your table, you yawned lazily. It was the weekend, and you were supposed to be allowed to sleep in. Who would be calling you this early? You took the phone from the table and looked at the caller ID. <em>Solomon</em>. Why would he be calling you on the weekend? Something urgent must've come up for him to actually dial you this time of day. </p><p>"Haah... What's up Solomon, it's so early..." Yawning into the mic, you flopped on your bed to wait for his response as he just chuckled.</p><p>"Y/n... it's already past 10am. Did you forget? It's Thursday today." There was a slight tease in his tone as if he was making fun of you. Let's see... Thursday... </p><p>"Shit! Solomon, I'll get ready in 10 minutes. Are you already here?" Frantically running all over the place, memories of Solomon asking you to a date with him in the human world a few days back recurred in your head. </p><p>He laughed at your panicked state, hearing you bump and pant as you ran around your room to get ready. "Haha~ I was kidding. It's not 10am yet, it's only 8:30. I just thought you were the type to forget about our date, so I called you a bit earlier to remind you and it seems like I was right. I'm coming in 15 minutes, I'll meet you outside the House of Lamentation." He hung up while you blushed in embarrassment. It was your first date with Solomon, and it just had slipped your mind... if he didn't call you, you definitely would've slept through it. You shook your head as you prioritised getting ready, taking your outfit that you planned nights ago out of the closet and putting it on. It was a comfy but still cute fit, and you hoped that Solomon would like it. Carrying on with the rest of your morning routine, you looked in the mirror before heading out. </p><p>"Y/n~!" Solomon waved as you ran towards him, looking at your outfit and grinning widely. "You look cute today." Your cheeks started to get hot as you turned your head around, but sneakily averted your gaze to his direction. You practically drooled at his outfit: he wore a black turtleneck t-shirt with sweatpants and a baseball cap, the t-shirt showing his tattoos and his bulky arms.</p><p>"You look amazing, Solomon..." You couldn't stop staring at him, eyeing his outfit for a few more seconds before you were interrupted by his laugh. </p><p> "Haha~ Y/n, stop drooling. C'mon, let's go." Extending his arms towards your direction, you flushed red in embarrassment, taking his hand as he walked you to a circle. Both of you were sent upwards into the human world, and when you landed, you saw bright, green grass surrounding you and the sunlight shone on your skin. The warmth made you feel at ease as you both held hands and walked down the street.</p><p>"So, where we headed?" You eagerly asked. What would Solomon have planned for your first date?</p><p>"Oh, well I thought maybe something that hits close to home. Ah, we're here." He pointed towards a small cozy building which had a huge park in the back. <em>Furry friends pet shelter. </em></p><p>"No way!! Dogs, cats... Rabbits! Oh my, how much I've missed all these cute little animals... I almost got used to the serpent and Cerberus at home." You giggled, Solomon standing next to you as he smiled at your adorable face. </p><p>"Shall we?" Nodding keenly, he took you into the small shelter and you saw so many animals. You sat down in one of the corners with Solomon, and waited for a little pet to come by that you both could pet. While waiting, you both talked more about the human world; what you both had missed from the human world, the lack of magic, demons and crazy adventures (life on the human world had seemed so much less chaotic compared to what happens in Devildom) and some gossip or tea about the demons now that they weren't here. As you both talked and began to feel more comfortable in your chosen pet-shelter-territory, a little cat came by and purred, climbing into your lap and shutting its eyes, dozing off as you gently brushed its fur with the back of your hand. You heard a click of a phone and looked up to see Solomon taking a picture of you with the cat.</p><p>"Hey! Delete that... You should've told me you were going to take a picture." You pouted cutely, making him ruffle your hair as he reassured you.</p><p>"You look cute... I want to keep this photo forever." He smirked at you while you blushed, turning your attention to the cat in your lap and brushing off Solomon's flirtatious attitude. Solomon sat there watching you, and you started to feel a little guilty that you were playing with this little one despite it being a date between the two of you. So you beckoned Solomon to come over and sit closer to you. It was cute how he shyly shuffled over, sitting next to you and taking his hands to ruffle the fur of the cat. </p><p>"This cat likes and trusts you, and it seems like other animals want to play with you too." </p><p>"How'd you know?" He took your hand and pulled it close to him, taking his ring off and slipping it on your fourth finger.</p><p>"This ring is special to me... one of its magical abilities is understanding animals. Since you're mine, I'll let you borrow it for today." He gave you a sly wink as you hid your face from him in your arms. <em>This man... why is he doing this to me? My heart can't take it</em>. The voice of an energetic hamster caught your attention. You weren't exactly hearing it, you just somehow... understood it. The power of magic was really unknown to you, but you were glad that as time passed you knew more and more about it. Extending your arm out, the hamster daintily clambered into your palm, running up your arm and onto your shoulder. You giggled at the ticklish sensation as you felt the small breaths of the creature on your neck. Different animals kept visiting you, and you joyfully played with them. Some visited Solomon too, and you saw his genuine smile and laughter as the pets licked and played around with him. You found it cute, never knowing that there was this kind of side to him. Every time you thought he was someone who was knowledgeable... someone way out of your league. Until he asked you out and here you both were, playing with these animals like kids. When it was night time, you both decided to adopt the cat that laid on your lap the whole time, not wanting to wake it up and disappoint it. The both of you decided to walk down the street with your hands intertwined, a comfortable silence in the air. </p><p>"Solomon, I had fun today. Thanks for taking me out. Oh and," You took the ring off of your hand and slipped it on his fourth finger, "You're mine too, from now on." Cheekily, you smiled as you skipped ahead of him. He smiled at your silhouette, watching over you with love. <em>She really is so adorable, </em>he thought, then ran to catch up with you and squeezed your hand. </p><p>"I had fun too. But there's just something missing."</p><p>"Hmm? What? It's already late so- Mhm!" He leaned down to kiss you, holding your cheek with his hand as he pulled you closer to his face.</p><p>"Ah, that's much better." He pulled away and gazed into your eyes lovingly as a pink tint painted your cheeks. "I love you, Y/n. Should we return to the human world once again in the future?" </p><p>"Are you asking me out on another date?" You smirked with a flirty bravado, then both of you broke into laughter as you stepped in the circle. You tip-toed to give him a peck on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Solomon." Light beamed around the both of you as you returned to your home at Devildom with Solomon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this isn't as good as i wanted it to be :( i had a little trouble with this prompt, and at first i was gonna have like this research zoo crossbreed date kinda thing but we dont support animal cruelty in here &gt;:( </p><p>i heard somewhere that solomon had a ring that would allow him to understand animals, so i tried to add that detail!</p><p>i hope you guys enjoyed it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. sports</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sports day at devildom! the demons are going against each other while you take care of the stalls which provide water, food and more and you cheer them on from the side. </p><p>characters: pretty much all of them</p><p>warning: there isnt much romance, a little toxic demon dude tho</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And now, the RAD Sports Day will commence!" A large cheer from all the students echoed in the stadium as the announcer ignited the beginning of the long-awaited sports day. You were at the sidelines, taking care of a stall which provided water and fruits for the competitors with a few other students. Smiling enthusiastically at all the competitors that came by, you were already tired from all the interactions with everyone, and the games haven't even started. Sighing, you slumped in your chair with a cold bottle of water in your hand. Beads of sweat dripped down your forehead from the heat of the crowd bending your head backwards, giving your neck a break. </p><p>"Y/n, exhausted already? Me too..." Belphie ran up to your stall, grabbing your attention with his voice. He closed his eyes and sighed, not looking forward to the action that he would have to take part in. He would much rather stay at home, away from all the people and the sports that just required <em>so much energy</em>. It pained him, but he was chosen to participate and he could do nothing about it. "I want to go home."</p><p>"Ahaha c'mon Belphie! That's not the spirit. You can do this, and you have your brothers to support you!" You pointed in the direction of the other demon brothers who were holding a banner saying <em>Team Lucifer</em>. It was such a mediocre name, you couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, were any of you opposed to that team name of yours?"</p><p>"No choice. The team name has to be the name of our leader. And obviously, none of us can lead Lucifer, so Lucifer is the only leader we can have." He sighed once again, then turned away to run back to his team. "I'll talk to you later, Y/n." Waving, he ran back to the other demons, talking with them about strategies and who was doing what. The first game was the shot-put, something you looked forward to as you loved seeing Beelzebub would flex his muscles to throw. Gazing at his perfectly athletic body as he walked up to the centre of the field, your eyes flickered to his biceps as he threw the shot-put outwards, reaching the farthest distance the school has ever seen. </p><p>"Once again, Beelzebub breaking the school's records of the shot-put! He's unstoppable!" The commentator shouted, gaining resonating roars from the audience as you heard a few girls squeal and fangirl. Beel jogged over to your direction, smiling widely while waving to grab your attention</p><p>"Y/n!! Did you see that?" He asked as he grabbed a bottle of water, twisting the cap open and taking a sip.</p><p>"Yes! Good job Beel, that was very impressive." Ruffling his hair, he bent down and closed his eyes like a little puppy being pet. "I knew you could do it, big guy. You never fail to disappoint anyone!"</p><p>"I've been working hard at the gym these days, I'm so glad it paid off." He chuckled, then gazed deeply into your eyes. "L-look forward to more. I'll impress you again and again, so don't stop watching me." Flustered, he covered his face with his arm before running off to the rest of the team while you watched his every step. You giggled to yourself, never getting enough of Beel's shy state. <em>I'll always watch over you, Beel. It's impossible to keep my eyes off you.</em></p><hr/><p>The next few games were quickly dominated by Team Lucifer, not that you expected any less. They were always at the top of their game, and were almost undefeated; the occasional jock would beat the less athletic ones like Asmo (something about sweat damaging his skin) and Levi (but he's undefeated in video games) but were quickly overtaken by the others. Watching over their team, there was this sense of pride that swelled up inside of you. These were the demons that you had formed a pact with. These were the demons you lived with, and you spent most of your time with. And here they were, exhibiting their influence over the school. They caught everyone's attention, and with every game they won, a loud cheer from the audience commanded the stadium. </p><p>"Go Lucifer!!" You heard a group of girls cheer him on as he sharply glanced in their direction, making them back down quickly as they covered their mouths. Laughing loudly, you caught the attention of the black-haired demon, making him run towards your stall as he wanted you to wish him good luck too. But to his demise, your attention was caught by another demon. A demon whose aura reeked of hostility. Unbeknownst to you, you were in danger, and he needed to do something about it. </p><p>"Y/n-"</p><p>"Oi, Lucifer! We need to get ready for the relay! You're up!" Mammon yelled, causing the demon to linger his eyes at your direction before running off to the rest of his brothers. <em>Damn it! Stay safe, Y/n.</em></p><p>You were just chilling at your stall when you saw a demon walk up to you. He had blonde locks that covered his right eye, his left eye red as it gleamed in the sunlight. Intimidated by his presence, you suppressed your feelings of fear and gave him a warm smile. "Hello, sir! How can I help you? Do you want water, snacks or anything else?" Pointing at the wide variety of refreshments, you tried to avoid eye contact with him. A gut feeling in you told you to do so, and something didn't feel right.</p><p>"Hmm, what's a human like you doing in Devildom? Are you a refreshment?" Slyly, he chortled as he grabbed your neck tightly, pulling you closer as he sneered in your ear. "Seems like you've gotten the 7 demon brothers wrapped around your finger, huh. So weak." Grasp tightening around your neck, you found it harder to breathe, choking and opening your mouth as you tried to tear his hands off. It was a futile attempt, and you only got weaker. </p><p>"L-Luci..." You blacked out, hearing someone shout your name as they ran towards the demon. </p><hr/><p>"Y/n, Y/n!" Abruptly, you sat up, panting as you saw Leviathan sitting next to you with his hands wrapped around yours. He quickly let go of them, hiding them as he smiled at your consciousness. Looking around, you didn't recognise the white walls and bright lights. The bed below you wasn't yours either; it smelled medicated, the pillows and blankets plain and undecorated unlike yours at the House of Lamentation.</p><p>"Levi...? Where am I?" Squinting, you adjusted your eyes to the brightness of the room. The last thing you could remember was the demon that had you in his grasps. You shivered at the thought, knowing that demons were never welcome when it came to a human. You were prey after all, yet you couldn't believe that you had gotten so comfortable in Devildom. The brothers had been too nice to you, making you forget about all the threats in this realm.</p><p>"You're in the nurse's office. You blacked out and that demon was about to eat you. Lucifer had to save you." Whipping your head, you saw Satan standing on the other side of your bed. His tone was as calm as ever. Maybe he didn't want you to see him so shaken about this whole situation, and that calmed you down a bit. Knowing that you had the brothers by your side, you felt safe. Everything will be okay now.</p><p>"Where's Lucifer?"</p><p>"Y/n!" As if on cue, Lucifer slammed the door open and he was accompanied by the other brothers.</p><p>"Are you okay?! We were so worried about ya!" </p><p>"Thank goodness you're awake!" Asmo ran next to your bed, bumping into Satan as everyone followed They all clambered around you, worry and panic painting their faces. You laughed at their expressions. The 7 most powerful demon brothers acting all panicked? This was a rare sight, and you were happy you were the only one that could see it. </p><p>"Haha... Guys, I'm fine! And Lucifer, thank you for saving me." You leaned forward to give him a peck on his cheek, ruffling his hair as he blushed. "Why are you guys all here? Don't you guys have to participate in the sports day games?"</p><p>"We cancelled it. That demon needed to be detained. We're currently talking with the school about his punishment. Y/n, I hope you're doing fine?" Diavolo and Barbatos walked in with warm smiles, and you smiled back at them.</p><p>"Thank you Diavolo. I'm feeling fine and I'm well rested now, all thanks to everyone." They all smiled at your comment, their faces all much more at ease and the tense atmosphere lightening. "Uhh, does everyone still get their prize even if the event is cancelled? It'd be a shame if they don't, since everyone did really well today." </p><p>"Y/n... you nearly died, and that's what you're worried about?" Belphie asked you with concern, but you just shrugged and brushed it off. Everyone bursted into laughter, and it was evident that you had fully recovered so you were discharged. <em>Huh, another eventful day in Devildom...</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the late upload! i had a lot of difficulty writing with this prompt ngl im not a sporty person ahahah</p><p>i hope y'all enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. simeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>simeon isn't good with technology. when some of his readers asked if he was going to start writing online as people don't want to buy paperback books from stores, he is determined to do so.</p><p>but he really needs your help.</p><p>characters: simeon</p><p>warnings: none, this is fluffy for a fluffy boi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>simeon is beautiful and is a work of art. i love him so much, but to be completely honest i had to do some research about him tho because i don't know much about him T__T</p><p>nonetheless, i hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sitting on your bed peacefully, typing a little short story for leisure. Ever since you got into a relationship with Simeon, your passion for writing had reignited, but you never let Simeon read your work. That would be too stressful; he was a full-fledged writer and you were just a beginner. As you typed on your laptop, your thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it!" Shouting, you placed the laptop aside and hopped of your bed, making your way to the door.</p><p>"Y/n~~!" Simeon knocked on your door once again, whining your name with agony. </p><p>"Babe?" Opening the door, he stormed in and flopped on the bed. "So, what's up? I thought you were writing the new chapter to your series."</p><p>"Read this." He passed his D.D.D to you, the screen filled with comments on Devilgram. <em>Hate comments? No... Oh god. </em></p><p>"Your readers are asking you to write online! Hmm, something about not wanting to waste paper and the font size is too small?" This was kinda a nightmare. Simeon is really bad with technology. Like, <em>extremely bad.</em> </p><p>"Y/n, you write online, right? So you should be able to help me." You rapidly shook your head. Hearing rumours from Solomon and Luke, teaching Simeon tech was like teaching a baby how to do a cartwheel; it's nearly impossible. As much as you loved him, you were busy with your own stuff too, so you couldn't afford to spend so much time teaching Simeon. </p><p>"No no no. I'm busy at the moment, go ask Luke or Solomon, they can teach you." To be fair, they had experience trying to teach Simeon how technology worked, so the job should be easier for them. You dialed them, but none of them picked up. Maybe Simeon had already asked them and they ghosted him too which made sense, it was the biggest hassle ever. Simeon and technology were like oil and water. Sighing in exasperation, you walked over to Simeon and grabbed his wrists. "I'll help you later. Let me finish this chapter first, okay?" Giving him a small peck on his forehead, you picked up your laptop and walked over to your desk, sitting down and beginning to write. But your brain wouldn't cooperate. Every sentence you wrote, you would just delete it. Again. And again. "Simeon! Please stop staring, I really can't focus."</p><p>"Huh? I wasn't doing anything." Eyes wide and raising his hands in surrender, he sat up on your bed with shock. </p><p>"You being here around me with the possibility of you reading my work... It stresses me out." Embarrassment flooded over you as your voice trembled in timidity, sinking your head into your palms. </p><p>"What do you mean, love? Your work is amazing, I'm sure of it. You don't need to be ashamed of it." With a sympathetic smile and a soothing tone, he walked over to your chair and looked down at your laptop, causing you to quickly cover it with your hands. "Come on, Y/n~ I'm sure your writing is good."</p><p>"Y-yeah, maybe, but even if it was it'd be nothing compared to your writing. You're a full on professional author and people love your work!" You shut your laptop down with the burning determination of NEVER letting him read your work. "Let's just focus on your dilemma for now. Do you have a laptop on you?" Trying to change the subject, you decided that maybe helping Simeon would eventually let you write in peace, so it was now your priority to save your boyfriend from the enemy of technology. </p><p>"Nope, no laptop. I thought I'd be able to use yours." </p><p>"Uhh, okay. Just one second." You opened your laptop but turned the screen away from him, saving your work and closing all of the tabs. Sure, Simeon was bad at technology and probably won't be able to click on the right things to see your work behind your back, but it was definitely possible for him to <em>accidentally</em> stumble upon your work. And you weren't taking any risks. When you finished hiding everything on your laptop, you opened a new document for Simeon to write on. "So! This is DevilDocs, it lets you type and save your documents online. I just opened a new document for you, so you should be able to just, uhh, type on it, really. That's pretty much it. Huh." Never realising how simple it was, you were surprised at the easy solution. <em>Was that it?</em> Doubtfully, you let him type on your laptop, watching him as his fingers hit the keys at an awfully slow pace. And then he stopped. He stared at the keyboard, then at the screen, and at the keyboard again. </p><p>"Y-Y/n? How do I skip a line?" Puzzled, he looked over to you only to see your face filled with horror. </p><p>"B-babe... you just press the return key..." This, well, is going to be <em>way</em> worse than you thought. </p><hr/><p>"Uhh, what does this do?" He moved the cursor to the trash-can icon, making you jump up and move his hand away.</p><p>"Don't do that! That'll delete your work. It's a trash-can so it'll, essentially, throw away your work." He mouthed an "Ah" of realisation, then turned around to smile at you.</p><p>"Wow darling! Imagine where I'd be without you. My work would be all gone by then." He chuckled slightly, then went back to the device to continue typing. He asked you questions frequently, but it was just the basic things, like italics, bolding and changing font sizes. They were straightforward as DevilDocs had made the controls clear and easily noticeable; he was quick to learn as the symbols on the menu bar were easily memorable. Still, you found it to be quite the inconvenience as you would have to wait around and answer his questions, so you weren't able to do anything productive while you waited. Besides, he had already taken your laptop, so there wasn't much you could do. You just laid on your bed, scrolling through Devilgram as the sounds of Simeon's typing lulled you to sleep. You tried to force your eyes to open, but they slowly closed, and soon you were off to dreamland.</p><p>A few hours hours later, Simeon closed the laptop and sighed in exhaustion as he leaned back on his chair. "Finally done! Y/n! Oh, she's asleep." He walked next to your bed, pulling the covers over you and placing the pillow under your head. Leaning down, he gave you a gentle kiss on the lips and whispered a "thank you" before leaving your room quietly, creeping out of the door and tenderly closing it. You had groggily awaken from the feeling of his luscious lips on yours, sitting up and taking a look at your closed laptop. <em>He probably didn't save his work.</em> Reaching for your laptop, you placed it on your lap and opened it, saving his document before closing the tab and opening your writing up. </p><p>"Now, where was I..." Skimming through the last few lines, you continued to rapidly type your work and before the end of the day, you had uploaded it under your pseudonym for your readers. Drained from today's experience with Simeon, you placed the laptop on the desk and went back to sleep. The next morning, you were awaken by Simeon asking to borrow your laptop. He did it again, and again, and you started to think you should buy him a laptop for Christmas. It seemed like a good idea, seeing as you haven't planned any presents for your boyfriend. </p><p>"Oh my, Y/n. This is great! Why'd you always hide your work from me? Sure, it can use a few tweaks here and there..." <em>Yup. I'm 100% getting a new laptop for Simeon.</em></p><p>"Babe-! Why'd you read it, oh my god-" You ran towards him and tried to take the laptop back, but he just pulled his tongue out and ran back to his room. "Babe!!" You buried your face in your palms before barging into his room and tackling him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. snuggle time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you've overworked yourself, but you didn't see it. belphie thinks its time for you to take a day off, so he's made a small little pillow fort for both of you to relax in. </p><p>characters: belphie </p><p>warning: nope, fluff :&gt;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“I’m back!” You shouted as you closed the door behind you. Exhausted, you sighed whilst walking towards the living room to put your bags down. These past few days had been extremely stressful for you; after the new announcement that a few members of staff would be promoted, you were working on one project and then another, again and again and it would never stop. Your workload was extremely high, and your boss was not helping by making you accompany him on all his business trips. You hadn’t been back for almost a week, and you missed home but most of all, you missed your boyfriend.</p><p class="p1">“Y/n! How was the trip?” Belphie peeked his head out of the room you shared, rubbing his eyes showing that he had just woken up from your voice. You smiled at the cute figure as you walked up to him to give him a big hug.</p><p class="p1">“I’m really tired, Belphie… I have a bit more work to do today so I think you should go sleep without me first,” You looked at his eyes and you could feel the sadness inside of him. It pained you, you hadn’t been by his side for so long and when you finally returned home, you were still stuck working. “At least I’m home with you, better than being miles away…” You hugged him even tighter, trying to cheer him up. You felt him lean against you and soon, his whole weight was on you and you could hear his small breaths as he slept in your arms. You moved him toward your bed and laid him down, pulling the blanket over his body and patting his head. <em>He’s so cute</em>, you thought to yourself as you admired his sleeping face. You gave him a quick peck on his head before exiting the room and sitting on your desk in the living room.</p><p class="p1">Taking out your laptop from your bag, you placed it on the table and started to work. Scanning through documents, making presentations, calculating data… it was so much work but you persevered for that promotion. You didn’t want your boss to be disappointed in you, after all you gained his trust and he depended on you, evident from all the business trips he had brought you on. As you started to look at a new file, you heard your phone ringing. The caller ID indicated that it was one of your project members, and a junior at that.</p><p class="p1">“Luke?” You responded into the phone, and you heard a small sniffle from the boy.</p><p class="p1">“Ma’am… I think I messed up one of the files… Simeon told me what I was supposed to do and now that I think back, I didn't follow his instructions... I’m so sorry!” He replied.</p><p class="p1">“Luke, don’t worry about it~ It’s late now, why don’t you get some sleep and I’ll take a look at the file for you? Don’t worry, the boss won’t punish you. After all, you’re new to our company and he sees potential in you! So don’t think about it too much okay?” You tried to comfort him as you hear his sniffles lessen.</p><p class="p1">“T-thank you ma’am! I’ll make it up to you one day!” And just like that, he hung up. <em>Man… more work to do, huh? I better get started... </em>Seeing the email from Luke, you started to look through the file, trying to spot the mistake. After almost 30 minutes of searching through the whole document twice - as your worn out eyes weren't allowing you to be as perceptive as usual - you managed to find the mistake and started to correct it. The mistake was almost unnoticeable but risky, something the boss would not accept and would punish Luke for. Now that you had fixed it, it was the time to move on to your own work. There was a presentation that needed to be finished before tomorrow night, and you hadn't even started. Everyday, you had been in the car and attending meetings with the boss, never allowing you to open your laptop and start on the presentation. You could've given it to one of your project members, but if they had messed something up, your whole team would be reprimanded for it <em>especially you</em>, being the team leader and all. Organising all the data and information in a way that was easy for the business partners to look at in order to further convince them to work with your company, the whole presentation took you over two hours. You still had to send it to the boss for approval, so there would still be edits you would have to make. Sighing, you moved on to writing a contract while you waited for your employer to get back to you, but your eyes blurred from fatigue. You tried to force your eyes open, but they shut closed as you rested your head on your hand, head nodding up and down before your arm gave way. Your head slammed against the table, but you were too unconscious to notice; Belphie, however, woke up from the noise and scrambled out of his room. Seeing your tired state made his heart break, and he thought of what he could do to help you... and he came up with the perfect idea. </p>
<hr/><p class="p1">"Psst, Y/n. Wake up." You felt someone shake your shoulder, causing you to raise your head up and squint at the lights of the living room.</p><p class="p1">"Belphie...? What time is it?" Groggily, you raised from your slumber and spaced out, staring at your boyfriend while he sighed in disappointment. </p><p class="p1">"You need to take care of yourself. You can't keep overworking yourself like this, Y/n." His eyes were laced with concern, and you smiled at his sympathy.</p><p class="p1">"I'm fine. Let me finish work and I'll get back to you... I feel a lot more energised after that nap." Lying through your teeth, Belphie had immediately glared at you with an unamused look. He grabbed your wrists and pushed you into a soft structure at the centre of your house. You looked around to see yourself surrounded by blankets and pillows, keeping you warm and comfy as you sat on a thick quilt, your pillow propped up behind you. "Uhh, Belphie?? What's going on?"</p><p class="p1">"I called your boss. He took some work off of your shoulders and is distributing it to your team. Don't worry, just relax with me." He entered the pillow fort with you, smiling and giving you a gentle peck on your cheek before opening his laptop and opening Devlix. "Let's watch something together, hmm? What do you feel like watching?"</p><p class="p1">"Anything you want-"</p><p class="p1">"Nope. Today is your day. You get to choose everything." Smiling warmly at you once again, you felt butterflies in your stomach. Belphie was being so captivating, it made you fall in love with him all over again. With a blush forming on your face, you scooted closer to your boyfriend and cuddled with him, leaning onto his shoulder and hugging his waist tightly.</p><p class="p1">"Then... let's watch the new movie I missed because of my trips... that one." You pointed to the screen, and Belphie clicked it right away. He placed the laptop in front of both of you before shuffling to the back of the pillow fort, snuggling as you melted into each others arms. The movie started and you felt your heartbeat quicken; when was the last time you had been able to spend time with the love of your life and watch a movie with him? It had been so long, and now that it was finally happening, you couldn't help but become excited. You felt his small rises of his chest against your arms as his breath tickled the top of your head. The steady rhythm calmed you down, and you forgot all about your work, only focusing on the movie and the warmth that emanated from Belphie. The peaceful atmosphere made you fall asleep, your boyfriend's head resting on yours as he took a small nap too. You were pulled into dreamland, sleeping in the serene atmosphere where you felt safe, the stress slowly departing from your body. Awoken by Belphie pulling his hold on your body tighter as he snuggled and rubbed his head against yours, you stared at his sleeping face, small snores escaping his lips. You giggled quietly, then lifted his arms away from your body and exited the pillow fort. Headed to the kitchen, you decided some nice, warm cocoa would be nice. It would keep the atmosphere cozy, and you were rather thirsty for something sweet but warm. You took the powder out of the cupboard and boiled some water, grabbing both of your favourite mugs out of the shelf.</p><p class="p1">"Y/n...?" Belphie walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as he struggled to keep them open. "Please don't tell me you're going back to work." Yawning, he covered his mouth as he walked towards you, hugging your waist and leaning his head on your shoulder. You laughed at his adorable sleepy state, giving him a kiss on his head before adding the powder and water into the mugs, mixing it with a teaspoon.</p><p class="p1">"Don't worry, love. I'm just making some hot cocoa for the both of us." Placing a few mini marshmallows in both cups, you passed one mug to him and he took it with a wide smile.</p><p class="p1">"Thanks Y/n." Heading back to the pillow fort, you carefully took a sip before placing the mugs down, not wanting to spill any. You both sat in silence, occasionally sipping the hot cocoa and staring into the entrance of the tent. </p><p class="p1">"Belphie... thank you so much for today. I guess I never realised how much I really needed this break. I- I can't thank you enough." You stared into his eyes, heat rising on your cheeks as he stared back with the same loving passion.</p><p class="p1">"You really need to take care of yourself, Y/n. Don't thank me for anything, if anything happened to you I could never forgive myself. So please, watch out for yourself too." You could see tears form in his eyes, making you feel guilty as it tugged on your heartstrings. You brought him closer and hugged him, whispering in his ear.</p><p class="p1">"I will from now on, so don't cry okay? I love you so much."</p><p class="p1">"I love you too, Y/n." He sniffled as he pulled away from the hug, hands clasping your cheeks as you both stared into each others eyes. Pulling you closer, his lips planted onto yours as he closed his eyes, a tear dripping down. "Promise me you won't do this again?"</p><p class="p1">"I promise." Wrapping your arms around his nape, you pulled him in for another kiss. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am so soft for belphie, his duality is insane like he can go from soft sleepy boi to murderous intent killer wahaha~</p><p>thank you so much once again for picking up my work and reading it, i really hope you all enjoyed!! if you did, please leave kudos or comment down what else you'd like to see, it gives me more motivation to write!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. barbatos (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you had been having a crush on barbatos for a long while now, but you hadn't told anyone, even the demon brothers. you tried your hardest to hide it and move on, but when you were on your way back to the human world permanently, you followed your heart and confessed.</p><p>characters: barbatos</p><p>warnings: smut ahead! please do not read if you are uncomfortable with such content</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was a bit of a challenge as barbatos doesn't show much emotion! but nevertheless, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i had a little bit of fun writing it but more brain-dead moments tbh @_@</p><p>smut: bdsm, deepthroating</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y-Y/n... *hic* let's take one last picture..." Leviathan sobbed while pulling you closer to him, taking a selfie as he tried to smile through his sadness. It was your last day in Devildom, and soon you'd be moving back to the human world <em>permanently</em>. Everyone had been crowding around you and the atmosphere was downcast, to say the least. They took many pictures, gave you many gifts... there were a lot of tears. Your time in Devildom had passed so quickly, and just as you had gotten fully comfortable and accustomed to living here, it was time for you to leave. When everyone had finished saying their goodbyes, you took one last group photos with the brothers, then Diavolo brought you to the summoning circle. It was almost impossible for you to come back when you please as there wasn't enough magic potential in you to be summoned into Devildom. </p><p>"Are you ready, Y/n?" With a warm smile and welcoming arms, you stepped into his hug. He pat you on the back and squeezed you tight, but let go as you stepped into the circle.</p><p>"Yes..." In your heart, you felt like something was missing. Like you didn't say bye to everyone just yet. As the beaming light surrounded your body, you realised what you had forgotten. "Wait! Diavolo! I'm not ready... I need to say goodbye to one last person." Someone you had fallen for; Barbatos. You ran into Devildom's castle and barged into Barbatos' room. He swung his head to the sounds of his door being slammed opened, wide-eyed at your figure standing at the frame.</p><p>"Y-Y/n? I thought you'd already left to the human world." His tone was as calm as ever, and you didn't hear a tinge of sadness in his voice which made your heart break. Did he really want you to leave Devildom? Did he just not care? Your feelings of insignificance swelled up as tears began to form in your eyes.</p><p>"Barbatos..." He heard your whimpers, and he quickly walked towards you as he took your face in his hands, wiping the tears off with his thumb.</p><p>"What's wrong, Y/n? Don't cry. I assume you've already said goodbye to everyone, yes?" Gazing into your eyes, he felt his heart burn with disappointment, but he didn't want to make you feel any worse so he kept his feelings hidden deep down inside him, not showing any traces of sadness hoping that you would just brush him off. If anything sparked between the two of you - on your very last day in Devildom - it would do more harm than heal. </p><p>"Do you want me to leave that bad?" Cheeks puffed, your mouth formed into a small pout, and he could see stars in your eyes as light reflected off your teariness. </p><p><em>No. I never want you to leave. </em>"What do you mean? It's time for you to go, the exchange programme is over, Y/n." <em>That's not what I want to say. Stay, Y/n. </em>Covering your mouth, your heart had broken into pieces. So he really never cared. Tears streamed down your face and you looked away, pushing his hands off of you and quickly drying your skin with the sleeves of your jacket. But the tears wouldn't stop flowing. "Shouldn't you spend this time saying bye to the others?"</p><p>"B-Barbatos... you're so *hic* cruel. I just wanted to say bye to you... can't you just say goodbye to me back? Or give me a gift, like everyone else did..." Face fully buried in your sleeves, you couldn't see the pain that was drawn Barbatos' face, biting his lip and frowning. He was always good at acting calm, but never when it came to you. Every time he saw you, he was on edge and never acted normal, or so he perceived. Since working with Diavolo, Barbatos had gotten good at staying calm and never showing his emotions, but when he was with you, some of his feelings would leak. It was still too subtle for anyone but him to notice. </p><p>"A gift? What would you like?" The tremble of his voice was quickly masked by his demeanour, and when you looked up you saw those eyes that never held any emotion. "I could give you this painting if you'd like... Diavolo never really needed it, so he left it in my room and I have had no use for it. Now, hurry on back to the human world." </p><p>"I want to spend more time with you, Barbatos. Not as friends, not as colleagues. I want to be with you as something more." You sniffled out and looked at him through your damp eyes and saw his eyes widen in shock. What happened next was a moment you could never forget; a blush came over his face as he covered his hand with his mouth, trembling as he took a step back, overwhelmed by your adorable expression and taken aback by the sudden confession.</p><p>"Wh-what do you mean you want something more? Our relationship is, uh, purely human and demon. T-there can't be anything more." By now you had realised that his words had never matched his feelings. His hands shook as he tried to avert his gaze to the wall next to him, not wanting to feel vulnerable as his emotions were shown to you raw. This had never happened before, and he was new to it. Confused. It wasn't him to show his emotions to anyone (unless he was terribly angry) but there you were, standing in front of him and opening the window to his soul. Like you could see right through him. </p><p>"Let me stay here, Barbatos... you can have all of me." Unzipping your jacket, Barbatos blushed even harder as he looked your body up and down. "You and Diavolo made Lillith a human when she was an angel, can't you do the same to me?" Your voice shook with nervousness, but the words kept going. You weren't going to leave Devildom, not when you found out how Barbatos really felt.</p><p>"Haah, Y/n. I could never understand you and what you did to me. Who knew a mere human could change me like this... there's no way I'm going to let this go." He harshly took your wrist and dragging you to a room, his walking pace so fast that you had to run behind him. When he finally stopped, you look in front of you and trembled in fear. Before you was a door with chains wrapping the exterior, bigger than any Cerberus you had seen. And you knew the rumours Mammon had always told you about one of Barbatos' rooms: <em>he has a room to torture the enemies of Diavolo. I'd watch out if I were you.</em> </p><p>"Uhh, Barbatos? What are you doing?" Chanting some kind of spell, the door opened as he pushed you in as you fell and tripped onto a bed. His arms caged you onto the bed and you couldn't escape, him leaning down and sniffing your nape.</p><p>"Mhm~ I love the smell of your pheromones... to think that you'd finally be mine, Y/n. All the different realities you had rejected me, but now you're the one who tempted me into ravishing you. <em>How the tables have turned.</em>" Feeling his voice vibrate against you and his breath tickling your delicate skin sent a shiver down your spine. "Now, strip." His commanding tone shook you to your very core, shivering as you took off your clothes, underwear still on. You tried to cover your body out of embarrassment, but Barbatos took your hands and threw them off your body, leaving you lying on the bed exposed. You heard the <em>clunk</em> of metal hitting the headpiece of the bed and you looked up to see silver handcuffs on your hands, trapping you helplessly. He leaned on the side of the bed to reach for something underneath; it was a black whip, one that he moved with confidence. Had he done this with other victims he tortured before? You yelped when the leather gently touched your skin, Barbatos pulling the material across your body. It was nerve-racking - what was he going to do to you? Is he going to torture you like Mammon said? Why? You were pretty sure you hadn't become enemies with anyone in Devildom. You squeezed your eyes shut as he raised his arm, the whip cracking as it came into contact with your inner thigh. </p><p>"Hng! Barbatos- ah!" His hands rubbed the red mark, soothing the pain. He leaned down to lick at it, giving it small kisses and sucking the skin. Then he raised his arm once again. The sound of the whip cracking echoed through the room, and you winced in pain as tears started to drip down your cheeks. </p><p>"Count it for me, Y/n. Be a good girl." </p><p>"B-Barbatos why are you doing thi- Mhm-!" His hand clasped over your mouth, he leaned down and bit your ear as you turned away which gave him access to your nape.</p><p>"Come on now, be a good girl for me, hmm? You wouldn't want to disappoint me. Count it." He sneered into your ear before sitting back up and raising his arm.</p><p>"O-one! *hic* Haah- t-two! Ah- *hic* three- THREE! F-four... *hic*" You choked in between words and your breathing became irregular, sobbing from the burning pain of the whip. </p><p>"Good job, human. Do you want more?" Through your blurry eyes you could see a large smirk forming on Barbatos. Just what have you gotten yourself into? Vigorously, you shook your head. But he didn't listen. The leather whip continued to smack and thrash your skin until you felt like you were bleeding. The pain stung all around your body, and any movement of rubbing against the bedsheets had burned. "So beautiful. You're mine now, Y/n. Don't you ever forget that." Elegantly, he placed a finger under you chin and lifted it up, gently giving you a kiss on your lips. Biting the bottom, you whimpered as he forced his tongue into yours, swirling around your cavern and sucking on your tongue. When he pulled away, a string of mixed saliva connected the two of you, your lips damp from the passionate kiss. His hands fumbled on his buckle, pulling his pants down and you were greeted by his large member, twitching in front of your face. "Open your mouth, dear. Take all of me in." It smelled musky, but you did as instructed. As soon as you opened your mouth, Barbatos and forced his thick cock down your throat, making you gag as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. He thrusted in and out of mouth, groaning loudly and cussing while you could only mewl and whimper. "Fuck, Y/n. Being such a pretty little princess for me, hmm? Suck on it more." Every time he thrusted out, you would hollow your jaw, trapping him in as he forced it down your throat with greater impact. You closed your legs together wishing for a little friction, and you heard the small <em>squelches</em> of your dripping pussy as you tried to rub yourself with your thighs. Barbatos had stopped moving to glare at you, making you shudder in fear. "Y/n... what a naughty human. Wet from me whipping and deep-throating you? Do you find this enjoyable?"</p><p>"Mhm~!" You could only moan in response, his dick twitching in your throat. With a slight chuckle, he pulled his dick out of your mouth and moved down to your wet folds, pulling the elastic band of your underwear <em>painfully slow</em>. "Hng~!" Without any warning, he thrusted three fingers up your pussy, playing with your walls and juices as he widened your hole.</p><p>"You dirty little girl. I bet this isn't enough for you. Look at how wet you've become. I didn't even need to prepare you and you're already ready for my cock. Tell me, what you really want is my cock right? Think of all the ways I could pleasure you with my large cock." He smirked as he saw you tremble under his dominating tone.</p><p>"Slam your cock into me, Barbatos! Satisfy me like no one ever will." As he slammed his large member into your pussy, your back arched as an electrifying feeling went through your spine. "Hng! Yes, Barbatos, harder!" Thrusting into you with an inhumane pace, he sucked on your frail skin, biting on it and giving you hickeys. He pulled you up with so much strength that the handcuffs broke, the friction of the metal on your wrists causing your skin to blister. Now you were positioned on his lap, his hips moving up and down as he plunged to the deepest part of your pussy, hitting your G-spot and making you a moaning mess. As he brought you closer to his chest, his nails scratched the skin on your back, his grunts and pants echoing in your eardrum.</p><p>"Y/n, you're clenching down on me. Ngh, fuck yes. You feel so tight around me." He pushed you down the bed with your back arched, restraining you with a hand around your neck as he choked you, mercilessly thrusting his dick into you at an even faster pace. Eyes closed, he could feel his high at any moment now. "Do you want my cum, Y/n? Tell me you want all my sperm to fill you up."</p><p>"Hng- Ba-Barbatos- haah! Cum inside me!" His movements soon got sloppy, thrusting into you even faster and faster as his hold on your neck tightened.</p><p>"Let's cum together, Y/n. Haah~~!" You could feel his warm, creamy liquid fill you up as your pussy juices squirted everywhere. Panting, you stared at him with teary eyes, and he gave you a warm, but apologetic smile which made you feel fuzzy all over. It was like the Barbatos from a few minutes ago didn't exist, as if he wasn't the one who just lashed you into oblivion.</p><p>"Barbatos?"</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Y/n. I got ahead of myself... I was just so excited, since you rejected me in every other alternate reality... do you love me, Y/n?" He stared at you longingly, giving you butterflies in your stomach as you forgot all about the pain on your body.</p><p>"I- I do love you, *hic* don't scare me like that. I th-thought *hic* I did something wrong..."</p><p>"Shh, don't cry Y/n-"</p><p>"I thought I made enemies with Diavolo and was going to be tortured for the rest of my life!" You shouted, and the demon above you froze. </p><p>"H-huh? Torture? Who told you that?" Cocked his head to the side in confusion, you were flustered at the misunderstanding. <em>Damn it, Mammon! Why do I even believe anything you say!</em></p><p>"I-It's nothing..." You tried to avoid eye contact with him, but he gave you a slight chuckle as he lay down next to you, pecking the tip of your nose.</p><p>"You're beautiful, Y/n." He stared into your eyes as your cheeks flushed red. "To be honest... I never wanted you to leave. I thought the best option was to hide my feelings, make it easier for both of us to part." </p><p>Tears started to form in your eyes. <em>It's true, I still have to leave today... but I don't think I can knowing Barbatos would be waiting for me down here</em>. "Barbatos... I'm sorry. I just had to ruin everything, didn't I? On my last day here, at Devildom..."</p><p>"Shh, Y/n. I'll go talk with Diavolo about it, okay? Just wait here and I'll clean up later." He gave you a quick wink before putting his clothes back on and exiting the room. Laying there, you thought about what just happened; you confessed to your crush and had sex with him - it may not have been the most gentle sex ever, but it was still a lot to process. You felt your cheeks heat up as you nervously fidgeted and spun around the bed. <em>I can't believe that just happened... I feel like digging a hole and hiding.</em> Covering your face with your palms, you waited for Barbatos to come back with good news.</p><hr/><p>"Haah, Diavolo! Lucifer, everyone." Barbatos greeted everyone as they all stared at him.</p><p>"Hello, Barbatos... and why do you smell like Y/n's pheromones?" Lucifer glared at him as Barbatos just gave his typical smile.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, Lucifer. Diavolo-"</p><p>"Did you guys just-"</p><p>"There's no way. I mean, that would be the only explanation."</p><p>"Barbatos, what happened with Y/n?" As everyone intercepted the conversation, Diavolo had silenced them and brought attention to the topic everyone was wondering about. For once, Barbatos was trapped and couldn't answer anyone. Puzzled at this new situation, he tried his best to escape and run back to his chambers, where he could just stay with you. Safely. For the rest of his life. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>poor little barbatos :( i think the demon brothers all treat MC like family so they're really overprotective of them which is cute :D i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! if you did, please leave kudos and maybe comment :&gt;</p><p>or you could support me on ko-fi over hereee: https://ko-fi.com/writingw0lfi3</p><p>have a great day, everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you're both hungry, but you don't feel like going out to eat so you decide that its time to cook a little something up in the kitchen!! but you guys get distracted ;)</p><p>characters: beelzebub</p><p>warnings: not nsfw or smut, but a little suggestive maybe ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold, winter day of the weekend as you and Beel relaxed on the couch, you laying on his lap as he sat up straight. You both scrolled through Devilgram on your D.D.Ds in silence, enjoying each other's comfortable presence. That silence was quickly interrupted, however, by a thunderous growl of Beel's stomach. Beel turned to face you as you both stared into each others eyes before breaking into laughter.</p><p>"Babe, I think we should get something to eat. What do you feel like having?" Leaning down, he gave you a little peck on your forehead as you sat up, straightening our your clothes and gazing at your boyfriend lovingly.</p><p>"It's too cold outside, and there's too much snow for us to go by car. How about we cook a little something together? We haven't done that in a while, and I miss your home cooked meals." You stood up with your arms outstretched, pulling Beel out of the couch as you both made your way to the kitchen. "So, what's cooking?"</p><p>"Hmm, I'm thinking we could make cheeseburgers? They're delicious and easy to make, plus its human food so it'll be easier on your stomach. Then we can make a dessert... but I'm not to sure what to make." He started to grab the ingredients out of the fridge (fresh tomatoes, ground beef, cheese slices and lettuce) while you thought about a sweet treat for the both of you. As you thought, Beel moved to the cupboards and took the knife and cutting board out.</p><p>"Here, you can leave the vegetables to me so you can start with the patties." Taking the raw vegetables, you rinsed them under the tap water, peeling any stickers that the grocery store had left on them. You moved to the cutting board and cut the tomatoes into thin slices, but your finger slipped and you cut a small wound on your finger. "Ouch..."</p><p>"Y/n! Are you okay? Did you cut yourself with the knife?" In a panicked state he dropped whatever he was doing and ran over to your station, taking your hands in his and examining the wounded finger closely. </p><p>"I'm fine, babe. It's just a small cut, it happens all the time!" You giggled at his reaction before pulling away, but he grabbed your hand and took your finger, leaning down to lick at the wound before kissing it. A blush came over your face and you covered your cheeks with your other arm, him gazing at you lovingly with his puppy eyes. "H-huh? Are you a vampire?"</p><p>"Wha- no! Stay here and don't do anything, I'll go get a band-aid for you."</p><p>"S-shouldn't you rinse your mouth? Blood doesn't really taste good..." Washing your hands under the water to prevent any infections, you avoided eye-contact with the demon as your heart beat faster and faster. You could never stop falling for this demon, his kind actions warming your heart and giving you butterflies in your stomach all of the time.</p><p>"Haah, you forget I'm a demon. Before meeting you, eating humans and blood consumption... was kinda a norm." He gave a slight chuckle then went back to making the patties, adding some butter and seasoning before dividing them into four equal parts and squishing them. He gently placed the pan on top of the stove, and you heard the <em>tick ticks</em> of the fire as he turned it on, pouring oil in the pan and placing the patties in. </p><p>"Wow, that smells great babe~ here, the other parts of the burger. I was thinking I should start on dessert? Maybe one of Luke's recipes?" You passed him all of the chopped and cleaned ingredients to move to the fridge to get some heavy cream. Messily, you began to whip it until it got stiff peaks, some of the cream landing on the tabletop counter, your hands and face. Beel turned to look at you and shooking with laughter.</p><p>"Haha- Y-Y/n... You've got some cream on your face!" </p><p>"I- I do??" You tried to see, but you ended up just looking silly with your eyes crossed, making Beel laugh even harder as he fell on the floor, his stomach hurting. "Beel!" You cried out in embarrassment, stomping childishly as a pink tint came over your cheeks.</p><p>"Sorry Y/n, haha... you just looked so cute. Here, let me help." Standing up and moving towards you, he grabbed your cheeks and closed the distance between your faces, bringing his mouth to the tip of your nose and licking all the cream off. For all the speckles of cream on your face, he kissed and gently licked it off all of you like a puppy, giggling between each small peck as you flinched from his contact. <em>Hmph, I'll show you what I can do! I won't fall for you all over once again! </em>Without warning, you lifted your hand and drew your fingers across his face, some of the whipped cream landing and marking his skin.</p><p>"Haha Beel! You've got some cream on your face!" Signalling at his face, he slyly smirked as he took the cream and put some on your face too. You didn't need the snow from outside to have a snowball fight; both of you tried to put more cream on each other's faces and tacking each other, giggling and laughing the whole time. When Beel had finally tackled you and you both fell on the floor, there was a moment of silence as you stared at each other, gazing dotingly at each other as if it was new, naïve love.</p><p>"Y/n, you're so adorable. Can I kiss you?" He gazed deeply in your eyes as you turned your head away, nodding shyly as your hands covered your face. With a wide grin, he lifted you up so you were sitting on the tabletop and leaned in to kiss you, pulling his arms around your waist to bring you closer as you grabbed tufts of his messy orange hair. You tilted your head to give him access as he licked the base of your mouth, his tongue entering your mouth as he passionately made out with you. You moaned as you melted in his touch, Beel sucking on your tongue and swirling around your cavern soon touching the back of your throat. He pulls back for a small breath as a string of saliva follows him, but almost immediately he forcefully leans forward smashing his lips on you once again, tilting your head as he ravenously eats you up. Too distracted with kissing your boyfriend, the smell of burning food wafts around the kitchen, alarming you as you open your eyes wide, pushing Beel off as he bumps into the wall with an exclamation of surprise.</p><p>"B-Beel! The food, it's burning!" You point at the pan as he runs to the stove to turn it off, flipping the patties in order to distribute the heat and prevent it from burning even more. </p><p>"Damn patties." He mumbled, upset that the food had interrupted his make-out time with his lover. </p><p>"Hmm? What was that?"</p><p>"N-nothing. I think the food's ready, let's go set the table." Grumpily, he walks to the pan and assembles the burgers on the plate as you place utensils and on the dining table. He stomped over and placed the food down with a downcast aura.</p><p>"Beel," you chuckled as you went over to his side of the table, "don't be so upset about it! Besides, you're really hungry and should probably eat. I promise I'll give you all the kisses you want when we're done, okay?" Giving him a small peck on his cheek, you sat in front of him and held his hand as he gave you a warm smile. "Thank you for cooking for us tonight. Let's dig in!" Both of you chomped down your meals happily, talking a bit about life outside of your time together, the recent movie... you had soon forgotten about the whole affair in the kitchen as you just embraced his company. When you finished, you offered to wash everything and let Beel relax a bit (seeing as he was the one who cooked everything for you both). As you turned on the sink and wrapped the dishwashing gloves around your hands, Beel walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around your hips, placing his head onto your shoulder as he closed his eyes. You felt his breath tickle your neck as you applied soap on all the dishes, yelping when Beel pulled you closer to his body. </p><p>"Y/n, don't forget your promise..." Growling, he stared at you with lust consuming his innocent eyes. You were in for it tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this isn't as good! i promise that my other chapters will soon be of higher quality!! </p><p>after this OBEYMEmber, i'm planning another obey me series (which is an AU) so please watch out for that ;)</p><p>if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments, its all greatly appreciated and loved &lt;3 thank you once again for picking this up and reading it, have a great day !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. mammon (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>both of you, lust filled to the brim and living in the house of lamentation... its not a good mix. when you thought you were alone in your room, you started to pleasure yourself but little did you know, mammon was carefully watching you...</p><p>characters: mammon</p><p>warning: smut ahead, please do not read if you are uncomfortable with such content :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yayyy~ mammon my boi! i love this little demon he reminds me of a puppy becus in the surprise guest interactions you always pet his head and he's happy :&gt;</p><p>smut: voyeurism, slight bdsm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights were off and you were in your room, alone. Cautiously, you took the elastic band of your underwear down, your wetness and the fabric stringing together until you threw the cloth on the floor. Widening your legs, you moved your fingertips down your body, pinching the bud of nerves and swirling it around as a moan threatened to escape your lips. The feeling of electricity went up your spine as your finger flicked around your folds, arching your back and widening your legs. Biting down on your shirt to prevent any lewd noises to escape, you heavily huffed, basking in the pleasure as you imagined Mammon on top of you, pecking your tits while fingering your clit. It felt so real; you could almost feel the tickles of his breath on your ear while he gently nipped on it and his long, elegant fingers feeling you up and thrusting in your pussy, hitting all your erogenous zones. "Mhm~! Mammon..." You cried out as you reached your high, your fingers wet with your own juices. But you were too distracted to notice Mammon right outside your door, eyes lingering on your lust-driven body as you pleasured yourself.</p><hr/><p>"Argh, damn it! I left my toothbrush at Y/n's bathroom again. I should go get it." He walked out of his room and started happily going to yours, thinking about the great excuse he could make up - that was believable too since his toothbrush was, in fact, in your room - in order to visit you. Sure, he never liked to admit that he was always happy to see you, but he would always want to grab your attention and have you to himself; he thought of his own brothers as his rivals, wanting your love and focus to always be on him. By the time he got to your door, he heard your soft whimpers as the air was heavy with your pheromones filled with lust. Gulping, he gently opened the door open, squatting to get a good angle as he peeped through the crevice and saw your fingertips dance along your exposed pussy. His member pulsated against the groin of his pants and a huge bulge formed as he placed his hand over, palming it while closely observing the way you masturbated. Mammon placed his hand on his mouth to muffle any noises of lust, not wanting to be caught watching you. As you squirmed around with your back arched, Mammon couldn't stop imagining that he was the one who made you feel good, the one who was replacing those fingers with his hard, thick cock as he rammed it in you. His lust was insatiable, and palming his tent was no longer enough. He quickly fumbled with the zipper and pulled out his erect member, desperately grasping it with his hand and moving it up and down an extremely fast pace. Pre-cum seeped out of the tip as it lubed his cock, the slick skin now allowing his to jack off even faster. His back curved as his torso hovered above his member, biting his lip and closing his eyes imagining your vagina wrapping him around and squeezing all of his cum out.</p><p>"Mhm~! Mammon..." Your voice echoed in his ear-drums, Mammon now reaching his peak as your moans of his name fed his imagination and felt even more real. Thrusting his hips and his hand rubbing his member in a much sloppier state, he groaned loudly as his sperm shot in his hand. The sound of his orgasm alarmed you, as you whipped your head to the door and saw the light leak in from a small opening. You swiftly put your underwear back on, slamming the door open as you saw Mammon squatting there with his dick out of his pants and evidence of him masturbating on his hand. </p><p>"Y-Y/n!" Moving his hand behind his back to hide it, he stood up and awkwardly coughed while forgetting his pants were still undone. They slipped down and you were given a clear view of his whole lower body, the tanned skin of his and that large dick; it made you shiver with excitement but you tried your best not to show it. </p><p>"You should come in. Not a good thing for your brothers to see." You left the door wide open while you flopped on your bed, and he just stayed in the door frame, pulling his pants up in embarrassment. "What are you waiting for? Come on in." Waving your hand to beckon him over, he briskly entered and closed the door behind him. With caution, he approached the edge of your bed in front of you with his head hung down. "So..." You seductively whispered as you shot daggers at him with your eyes, making him quiver in both fear and exhilaration. "Did you jack off to watching me masturbate?" You tone was teasing and you were smirking as you saw the demon fidget, then reluctantly nodding. "I can't hear you, Mammon."</p><p>"Y-yes..."</p><p>"Hm~" You chucked in delight and moved to sit on the edge of the bed where Mammon was. "You're still hard. Does getting caught turn you on?" He squirmed under your dominating tone, shyly shaking his head in denial. You pulled his pants down in one swift moment, and his erect cock bounced up. "You can lie all you want, but your body will always be honest. Naughty boys need to be punished, Mammon, and you've been especially naughty." Leaning closer to his crotch, you flicked your finger from the base all the way to the tip as it bounced, making Mammon whimper and close his eyes at the touch. Grinning, you took your hand and wrapped it around his member, moving it up and down as you saw him flinch and shiver, covering his face with his arm as he tried to hide his moans. "Let your voice out, I want to hear your beautiful noises when I'm touching you." </p><p>"Mphm- Y/n..." The way he cried out your name in total submission as you pleasured his dick was so fucking sexy, his face so erotic as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of you jacking him off. You wanted more of everything. That lewd face, his moans... all of it. He was yours in this moment and you weren't going to waste a single second of it. You moved your hands even faster as you saw his legs tremble, leaning on the frame of your bed to support his weight. His groans echoed in the room and his dick twitched in your hand, signalling that he was close.</p><p>"Are you cumming, Mammon?" </p><p>"Y-yes, hng~! I gonna cum, Y/n..." You cunningly smiled, moving your hands faster to bring him closer to that orgasm he so desired. "Argh, Y/n!! I'm cumming!" All the pressure went to the tip of his dick, but nothing had come out. Disappointment washed over him as he didn't experience his high, looking down to see your hand covering his tip preventing him from spilling a single drop of cum.</p><p>"Oh~ what's wrong Mammon? You look so disheartened. Now now, let's not be too upset and lay down on the bed for me." You commanded him and he quickly followed. Lying down underneath you on your bed, you felt that excitement pulse through your veins once again. He just seemed so vulnerable, and you loved it so much. Taking your clothes off, you turned as you hovered above him, your head placed next to his erect member as his face had a clear view of your dripping pussy. He pulled himself up to lick and touch the sensitive bud and walls of your vagina, but you bit his inner thigh which made him yelp and back off. "Nuh-uh, no touching. Just enjoy the show." You began to lower your head onto his cock, licking the pre-cum and swirling your tongue on the tip, making him arch his back in pleasure. Bobbing your head up and down his cock, you hollowed your jaw and eagerly sucked him off, the tip of his dick hitting the back of your throat as you gagged, eyes rolling to the back of your head in the pleasure. You moaned and grunted, the vibrations of your throat coming into contact with his member, making him tremble and groan in response. </p><p>"Fuck, Y/n... faster!" He begged, thrusting his hips up as he tried to deep-throat you. Annoyed, you stopped sucking his cock and turned to face him, glaring angrily as he shrunk in fear. </p><p>"Mammon, if you don't behave you won't be rewarded. Cooperate." He whimpered and nodded, making you smile as you went back to his cock, your breath tickling the sensitive skin as it twitched around, begging to be pleasured. You went back to pleasuring it, taking your time to lick and give it small pecks before fitting it whole in your mouth, your tongue tasting the skin as his pre-cum leaked out. The salty-bitter taste filled your mouth as you hummed in approval, his dick twitching once again as a sign that his load was about to shoot out any moment now. </p><p>"Y/n, I'm cumming... please let me cum." He sobbed, not wanting a repeat of what happened last time. With a pop, you lifted your head and took him out of your mouth, the string of saliva connecting from your lips to the tip of his member. "Y/n...!!" </p><p>"You want me, right? You can't just be pleasured by my mouth..." Crawling off and leaning back, you used your fingers to widen the walls of your hole, giving him a full view of your throbbing pussy. He gulped and stared at your pussy, fascinated as it pulsated right in front of his eyes. Nodding, he moved towards you but was stopped when you extended a hand out. "I'll do everything. Hmm..." You went to your drawers and pulled out a choker with a black leash attached to it and put it on his neck. "Oh~ Mammon, you look so pretty right now. I wish you could see yourself... actually, you can." Tugging at the collar, he fell of the bed and crawled to follow you as you made your way to your full-length mirror. "Sit." Like a puppy, he did as he was told and you smiled, ruffling his hair as he blushed heavily. "Good boy. Now, show me how you masturbated." </p><p>"Huh?!" Whipping his head to turn around to you, you gave him an unamused look and he understood that there was no way he was getting out of this unless he did as you told. With shaky hands, he started to jack off, one hand behind him for support as he arched his back from the pleasure. Violently, you tugged at the collar and he fell forward, face flat. </p><p>"Look at yourself in the mirror while you do it." </p><p>"T-that's embarrassing..." He muttered, turning away from you shyly.</p><p>"You weren't thinking that when you were watching me pleasure myself. Come on now, your reward is waiting for you~" With reluctance, he nodded, and scooted closer to the mirror, watching his hands move up and down his erect cock as he moaned, a lewd expression forming on his face. You walked behind him and squatted down to get at his level, moving his chin so he was looking straight at the mirror. "Look at that lewd face. It's so tempting, Mammon. You're so sexy... I can't wait for you to ram that demon cock of yours into me." You whispered into his ear, nibbling at it as he moaned, getting closer and closer to his orgasm.</p><p>"Y/n... Haah! Y-Y/n! I'm cumming!" A big load of his cum shot at your mirror, stringing out and covering the whole bottom. </p><p>"Woah, that was a really big load... I guess stopping you from cumming twice really does do magic." You chuckled as Mammon turned away, flustered. You let go of his leash and clambered onto your bed, leaving your legs wide open as he drooled over your sexy figure. "Here Mammon~ my little pussy is waiting for you~" At those words he sprung up and ran over to your bed, climbing on top of you as he readied his dick at your entrance. Without any warning, he rammed his large cock into you, making you yelp and moan in pleasure. "S-so fast, Mammon! You must've waited long for your reward- hng-! Fuck my pussy, I kn-know you've been- mhm- waiting for it!!" At those words, he began to thrust at an inhumane pace, not caring about the noise the bed made as it violently creaked and hit the walls of your room. His grunts were loud and he was devouring you, mercilessly hitting the deepest part of your pussy. Your back arched from the constant pleasure, your skin tingling and electricity running through your nerves as he went deeper and deeper. </p><p>"I'm gonna cum inside you Y/n! Let's cum together, mhm!" He groaned as you placed your hands on his back, scratching and pulling him closer to you.</p><p>"Yes, Mammon! Deeper! I'm gonna cum!" He smashed his lips onto yours, his tongue forcefully entering your mouth as he passionately kissed you. "Mhm-!" Both of you reached your highs and your fluids mixed together, leaking out of your vagina when he pulled out. Panting, you weakly moved around your bed, Mammon grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He was up to something and you didn't like it. "Uh, Mammon?"</p><p>"You're going to regret punishing me, Y/n. I'm not giving you a break." He flipped you over and readied the tip of his cock at the entrance once again, brutally thrusting in and out of you. </p><p>"M-Mammon! Stop already! Ahh~!" He wouldn't stop. He was lust incarnate, and now that you were his and had tempted him this far, there was no calming him down. You were in for it, for the rest of the day. You were praying that you'd be able to walk normally tomorrow...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thats it for this chapter! i hope you guys enjoyed reading it, please leave kudos or comments if you did so i know if i should keep writing more chapters like this :&gt; i'd really appreciate it if you did, it gives me more motivation to keep writing for y'all!!</p><p>thank you once again for reading, have a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you're in a relationship with solomon and asmo, and the two of them are always competing for your love and attention. one day, asmo notices that there might be more going on between you and solomon, and he isn't liking it...</p><p>characters: solomon and asmo</p><p>warnings: poly relationship and slight suggestive smut !!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmo was in the shopping mall by himself, hands filled with bags from Majolish - he had asked you and Solomon to accompany him, but both of you said you were busy. As he moved on to the next store to get his skincare products. Before he could walk in, he was stopped in his tracks by the <em>ding </em>of his phone. Struggling to keep the bags on his arms while reaching for his phone, he finally managed to check the messages from his lovers, you and Solomon. He hummed, wondering what it was you both were talking about, looking over the messages.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Y/n: Solomon, where are you? I'm out of class now.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Solomon: Hold on, babe. A few more minutes and my lecture is over.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Were you both really talking in the group chat as if he didn't exist? And now, despite saying you were busy earlier, the two of you were going to hang out without him. Scoffing, jealousy washed over him as he stomped out of the mall and rushing home, wanting in on this relationship. After all, the three of you were dating, it only seemed right that everyone was given as much love and time. Right now, it seemed like Asmo was the third wheel; he loved both of you so dearly, he would want anything <em>but </em>that. Barging the door of the House of Lamentation open and dropping his bags immediately, he ran to your room where he presumed you both would be. He didn't want to think about what the two of you were doing without him when he was at the mall, all alone... it just wasn't fair, and he craved the attention and love he thought you were giving each other.</p><p>"Y/n! Solomon!" He cried out when he slammed the door open, only to be greeted by the darkness and silence that occupied the room. You both weren't there. Rushing to the House of Purgatory, he once again barged into Solomon's room with desperation to no avail. He fumbled around his pockets in a panicked state, nearly dropping his phone as he clicked open the chat app. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Asmo: Where are you two? You're not in Y/n's or Solomon's room, no use lying to me.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Y/n: Huh? We're at Hell's kitchen, we're just eating. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Asmo: And you didn't think to invite me? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The screen of his phone went dark as he saw a call from you, but he declined it as he scowled, wanting you to taste your own medicine of being ignored by your own lover. Both of you weren't going to give him attention? Fine by him, he could finally focus on himself - take a bath, wear a facemask, try on some new outfits... or, he could play a little game. A game that would give him all the attention he wanted. Cunningly, he smiled and threw away all his negative thoughts as he went to get ready.  </p><hr/><p>"Huh... Asmo isn't picking up. Maybe he's mad?" Sighing, you put your phone down in defeat. Solomon continued to calmly chew his food in front of you, as if he was completely unaware of the situation.</p><p>"Mad about what?" He cocked his head to the side as you rolled your eyes, annoyed by how someone as wise as Solomon was so oblivious to what was happening.</p><p>"Probably because we've been hanging out a lot more without him these days." It gave you a slight headache; it wasn't that you didn't love Asmo anymore, it was just there were so many schedule clashes that may have caused him to misunderstand. With Solomon attending similar courses with you, it was so much easier for you to go on dates with the sorcerer and leave the demon behind. Internally, it pained you, but you brushed it off. Everyday you told yourself it would only happen for this exam season, and that it wasn't your fault - it's the exams. </p><p>"We have exams, Y/n. I'm sure he understands that. Besides, he's the Avatar of Lust, I'm sure he would do something about it." Noticing the worry on your face, he held your hand across the table tightly, gazing affectionately at you as if his eyes told you not to worry about it too much. You nodded, smiling slightly as you stood up to walk over to the cashier, Solomon tailing behind you.</p><p>"Alright... we should probably buy something for him just in case. Uh, excuse me?" To try to grab the attention of one of the waiters, you waved your hand as one came rushing over. "Hello, can I get two Wicked Cupcakes to-go? Thanks." Solomon walked up to your side, holding your hand and staring at you.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine when we get back." He pulled you closer and gave you a small peck on your forehead. His smile was warm, and it made you feel slightly better. You took a deep breath and nodded, convincing yourself that Solomon was right. The bag of cupcakes in one hand and him holding yours with the other, he pulled you out of the restaurant and made your way back home to the House of Lamentation. </p><hr/><p>"Asmo! We're back and we bought you cupcakes... babe, what is all of this?" Asmo's room was a mess, envelopes and string scattered everywhere on the walls, and on the floor. </p><p>"Oh, darlings~!" He gave both of you a big, fuzzy hug at the entrance of the door, squeezing your waists tight until Solomon and you could barely breathe. "I prepared a little scavenger hunt around my room. Care to play with me?" Batting his eyelashes in a flirty manner, you turned to Solomon who just simply shrugged.</p><p>"I don't see the harm in doing so. Why not?" His tone was calm as ever, but you could tell he was thinking that this would pave the road to getting Asmo back to his cheery self with the two of you. </p><p>"Alright. Where do we start, Asmo?" He passed you a pink envelope laced with the scent of his perfume. Solomon peeked over your shoulder as you cautiously opened it, reading the words:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Rock paper scissors. Whoever loses gets a punishment~</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"Huh, okay." Hands outstretched, the both of you got ready to play, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" It was Solomon's loss - you had played rock and him scissors. Asmo grinned, clapping his hands together in glee.</p><p>"Solomon... give me a kiss." He closed his eyes and pouted his lips, pointing at them as Solomon made his way to Asmo, grabbing his chin and pulling him close. Their lips brushed against each other, giving a quick peck on his lips as you were left on the side to watch them. When they both parted, you could see Asmo giddy with happiness, his dumb smile making you relieved. <em>It's nice to see Asmo happy again...</em> "Okay! Y/n, since you were the winner, flip the paper and follow the instruction." You did as you were told, and the back of the paper said:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Go to the bed ;)</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>You made your way to Asmo's beautiful bed, seeing a piece of paper on the centre of the quilt. It had more writing on it, and you picked it up to take a closer look. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>What do I like to wear in bed?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Reading it out loud, you could see the surprise on Solomon's face as a small blush creeped on his cheeks. "D-Don't you sleep-"</p><p>"Shh!" Asmo smacked a finger onto Solomon, silencing him. "This is for Y/n dear to answer~" Winking, he walked over to you, awaiting your answer. </p><p>"Uh... you sleep n-nude... so you don't wear anything." Almost one hundred percent sure of your answer, you glared at Asmo with challenging eyes. Loving your fiery passion, he smiled but shook his head.</p><p>"Wrong! I wear my cologne to sleep. Hmm, Y/n, as a punishment, go change into this for me~" He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a black lingerie set. It was lacy one-piece, and it wrapped around your body perfectly. Despite it covering all your private places, you still felt insecure as the fabric was quite see-through. "Y/n, you look perfect! Do something cute." He gave a sly smile, eyes shutting close with that pretentious innocent look. You felt your face get hot as you thought about what you could do to satisfy Asmo.</p><p>"Dear A-Asmo... please give Y/n a hug? Y/n loves and misses you so much~" With a little pout, you outstretched your arm, sitting cutely (like those anime girls Leviathan watched) on his bed. </p><p>"Of course Y/n!!" Pushing you down on his bed, he snuggled next to you, rubbing his face against yours and giggling loudly. "Y/n! You're so adorable, hehe..." Solomon glared at the two of you, now feeling like he was invisible as he watched over the two of you. </p><p>"Hey, what's the next question?" Solomon asked and you noticed he was slightly ticked off. You jumped off of the bed, escaping Asmo's embrace as he gave you a small pout.</p><p>"Aww, Solomon. You're ruining the fun!" Sighing, Asmo stood up and ruffled his locks at the back of his head. "Hmm... let's see. Aha! The last question. The first person to get it right gets a prize, and the other one a punishment. What did I get for Luke last Christmas?" You thought about it for a moment, remembering Luke's scarred expression as he opened his gift in the House of Purgatory. "3... 2... 1!"</p><p>"Underwear!" Both you and Solomon answered simultaneously, desperate to be the winner. The two of you whipped your head as you stared at him with wide-eyes - you had both gotten the answer right, so it was a tie. Who would get the punishment and who would get the prize?</p><p>"Wow! You both got the answer right!" Asmo raised his hands in surrender, giving a slight chuckle as he loved to see the two of you under his charm. Your desperation had fed him with the satisfaction he wanted. "Then, both of you get a prize. Let's go shopping tomorrow morning! I hated shopping alone." </p><p>"T-that's it?"</p><p>"Would you want the punishment instead?" There was a glint in his eye, suggesting something a little more devious than just shopping. </p><p>"No thanks! I am curious as to what it is though..." You simply stated, genuinely wondering what Asmo would have up his sleeve should he punish one of you. </p><p>"Maybe one day you'll be able to find out~" Shivering at those words, you knew he was up to no good. Just what was he planning? Turning to Solomon, he once again shrugged and brushed it off, Asmo making his way to the door. "Oooh, are those cupcakes you bought for me? Don't mind if I do!"</p><p>"Uh, Asmo! I just wanted to apologise for everything... I know that I have been spending more time with Solomon than you," Asmo started to frown at these words but you continued to explain yourself to prevent any misunderstandings, "but that's only because of our exams... I promise once we're done with our exams we'll give you all the attention you want, okay?" Holding his hand, you gave him puppy eyes and a gratifying smile formed on his lips.</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>"Of course!" Solomon exclaimed, and he brought the two of you close and embraced you in his wide arms, making you close your eyes from the warmth and comfort emitting from your boyfriends.</p><p>"Thank you darlings... I was so worried, I thought you both had forgotten about me. I was so upset about it..." His eyes began to water, making you feel guilty as you ruffled his hair and patted him on his back.</p><p>"We could never stop loving you, Asmo..." The three of you stayed in the hug, closing your eyes and hearing the soft heartbeats together in rhythm. <em>Yes, we're together forever. Asmo, Solomon, me... I could never let anyone go.</em> "Did you really have to make a treasure hunt though? You could've just told us." Asmo hit you on your head, making you yelp and rub the affected spot as he dramatically stormed off, taking his cupcakes and munching on them. Hopefully you didn't make him mad again... because that was one hell of a game you had to play.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is my first time writing a poly relationship fic!! i hope you guys enjoyed it, i had so much fun thinking about the little games... it's very short, but i tried my best :D</p><p>please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed, not going to lie im puzzled if i should write more smut or fluff as i don't know what you guys like/what you want to read!! thanks once again for picking up my work :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. belphegor (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>first time with belphie!! very confusing times indeed, but also very soft... he's cute, you're cute, its a cute story lil' chapter we have here. </p><p>characters: belphie babie :&gt;</p><p>warning: smut!! but its kinda like a fluffy smut</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this... might be a bit of smut with no plot. sorry, belphie is just too cute to resist.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Belphie!" You slammed the door of his room open, carrying your pillow and flopping onto his bed. Despite it only being early afternoon, your boyfriend was taking a nap, totally forgetting about his movie night with you. "Belphieee~~" You whined, climbing on top of his body and sitting down on his hip, shaking his body to wake him up but he wouldn't budge a millimetre. Staring at his sleeping face, you pushed his soft hair out of the way, admiring his features as he gave small sniffles and snores. "You're so cute when you sleep..." You gazed at him lovingly, whispering as the words accidentally slipped out your mouth.</p><p>"Hm~? You think I'm cute?" Opening one eye, he gave you a cheeky smile while you pulled your hand away from his hair, scooting backwards with a horrified look on your face.</p><p>"Y-you heard that? Wait no- you were awake all along?!" You shrieked in embarrassment, a pink blush crawling on your face. As move moved around on his lap, he gave a low groan, making you realise that you had been grinding on his crotch with every movement you made. </p><p>"Do you want to touch me more? I don't mind." His eyes lingered on your flustered face, giving you a sultry expression making you blush even harder, your face getting hotter in an almost feverish state. You felt his dick swell under you, whimpering at the sensation as your pussy throbbed. It was going to be your first time ever having sex with Belphie, and you were inexperienced. But just thinking about having him in you had turned you on, and rubbing against him was already giving you that pleasure you so desired. Both of you were horny messes, grinding your hips against each other just for that slight friction as noises of your moans and his grunts echoed in the room. "Fuck, Y/n- I'm gonna cum if you keep that up." His breath became irregular, putting his hands on your hips and pushing you down, the bulge being sucked in by your folds as the fabric of his pants got drenched in your juices. </p><p>"Mhm~ Belphie..." Your head rolled back and your spine arched with the friction on your clit making you close. He sat up straight with his forehead now touching yours, closing his eyes. You were both panting, succumbing to the pleasure you both gave each other. "Haah, I'm cumming!" You felt your juices squirt on his pants, and you could see the damp patch on his crotch as he groaned, cumming inside of his boxer briefs. After catching a few breaths, he moved his face closer, bringing his lips to yours and giving your a little peck. But your hands grasped his navy hair and pulled him back, parting your lips slightly to allow his tongue to slip inside. "Mnn..." Forcefully, he pulled you down, your shoulder hitting his soft mattress as he lay down next to you, arms wrapping around your hips and pulling you close. </p><p>"So sleepy... can we sleep together?" You whipped your head about to protest but his eyes were already closed, and he looked too cute for you to interrupt. As you absorbed his warmth in the embrace, you closed your eyes to try and fall asleep, but you just couldn't. The feeling of your wet underwear caused you to be quite uncomfortable, squelching as you moved your legs trying to get comfy. You opened your eyes to look down, trying to find a solution but you gaze averted somewhere else.</p><p>"Uhh... Belphie, you're still-"</p><p>"Hah, so you noticed. You can touch it if you want." He whispered in your ears, sending a shiver down your spine as you cautiously brought your hands to his pants and pulled down the zipper. Pulling his cock out, you placed both your hands around it as it twitched in your palm, earning a moan from the demon. Slowly, you started to move your hands up and down with slight uncertainty, watching over his cock and your hands carefully. </p><p>"Am- am I doing this right?" Your voice trembled, unsure if he was feeling good and if you were doing a good job.</p><p>"Mhm~ keep going..." He brought his hands to clasp over yours, guiding you as you jacked him off. His pre-cum seeped out, making you feel slightly more confident with what you were doing. Quickening your hands, he began to give low groans in your ear, dampening your underwear once again. You rubbed your legs together, clenching your fists as electricity travelled through your body from pleasure. "Hng! Y/n! Not so hard, it hurts..."</p><p>"Ack- sorry! Uh, wh-what do I do now?" It was getting heated, but you were still clueless. Looking up to him with a blush, he gave a quick sigh and flipped you over, your back facing his chest. </p><p>"Y/n, do you want me?" He murmured with that low, sultry voice of his, but you were too confused in the moment to understand what was happening.</p><p>"Uhh, could you say that again? I didn't quite get you-"</p><p>"Y/n~! Stop teasing me..." He gave a little pout as you giggled. Finished with your shenanigans, he took his hand and took your panties off, fingers playing with your clit as you whimpered. "Don't think I'm just a kid you can tease... I can make you feel good. Would you let me?" Belphie nuzzled his head in your hair, his breath tickling your scalp as he pinched at your bud. Then a finger crawled down and found its way to the entrance of your pussy, curling as it widened your hole. </p><p>"Ah! W-wait!" You squirmed around, mentally not ready for what was going to happen. </p><p>"Do you really want me to stop?" As his hands held still and with no motion in your folds, you felt empty. Shyly, you shook your head, signalling for him to carry on. He added another digit up your pussy, scissoring the walls of your hole to widen it. It was already dripping wet, lewd noises escaping as he continued to touch it. </p><p>"Ngh~ Be-Belphie... I think I'm ready." Your wet folds ached, wanting something more as it clenched down on his thin fingers and finding that it was not enough. He gave you a warm smile, pecking your cheek.</p><p>"Alright baby. We'll take it slow, hm?" Readying his cock at your entrance, he pushed the tip in and it already made you feel so much more full. He slowly inserted the rest of his cock, allowing you to adjust to his size as you whimpered at each of his movements. It never seemed to end, his size was so big that you thought "Mhm~ Y/n, you're so tight."</p><p>"Is it a-all in? Because I don't think I can take anymore..." Your pussy clenched down on his cock, feeling the tip all the way up to your stomach. </p><p>"Mhm, it's all in. Are you okay?" Concern laced his voice, but when you turned around and smiled at him, he relief washed over. He stayed still at first, still letting you to adjust to his size until he felt that you were no longer clenching down too tight, allowing him to move slightly. "I'm going to move, okay babe? Tell me if it hurts." With a steady pace, he bucked his hips in and out, as you moaned. It was rather painful, especially with his big cock, but it was a good kind of pain. Your eyes began to water, alerting Belphie as he stopped moving.</p><p>"Hng~ Why'd you stop moving?"</p><p>"Is it painful, Y/n?" He wiped off your tears with his thumb, patting your head and pecking kisses all over your face. You gave him a sheepish smile, shaking your head and gazing at him affectionately.</p><p>"I'm fine, Belphie. You can continue, it feels really good." His cock bulged into you, making you yelp in surprise and pain.</p><p>"Shit- sorry Y/n, I couldn't hold back after you said that... you're really adorable." He started to slowly thrust inside of you again, and soon the pain turned into pleasure, and your legs went numb as the only thing you could focus on was his length inside you. You quietly moaned, feeling him hit all of your deepest spots inside of you with the tip of his big cock. As you trembled, you could feel that you were close, clenching down on him tight as your pussy sucked his cum out of him. "Ngh~ Y/n, you must be close. You're tightening. Does it feel good?"</p><p>"Mhm! It feels good, I'm gonna cum~!" You couldn't suppress your voice anymore as he thrusted in even faster (but still with lots of attention and care). His grunts and hips became sloppier. Both of you moaned in harmony as you reached your orgasm, your lewd fluids dripping down your thighs as he pulled his cock out of your pussy. It felt amazing, but you were exhausted. Turning over to look at Belphie, he gave you a peck on your forehead and then moved to kiss you on your lips. He gazed at you for a moment, then you interrupted the serene atmosphere with a wince. He sat up straight, extremely alarmed as his hands hovered over your body, unsure of what to do.</p><p>"Uh, uh, Y/n?? Are you okay?" You chuckled at his reaction. It was so cute seeing Belphie so flustered over such a small thing, but it made you happy that he cared about you this much.</p><p>"Don't worry, Belphie! I'm fine... it's just my first time so my hips hurt a little..." </p><p>"Stay right there! I'll go prepare a bath for the both of us and get you something to drink." He ran out of the room to do exactly that, making you giggle as you watched his silhouette exit, but that made your hips sting so you stopped almost immediately. <em>You're so cute, whenever and wherever you are, Belphie... my love.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed reading it!! i can't believe there's only 10 more days until i finish this series... but thank you to everyone who has stuck around, and also thanks to those who just picked it up! it gives me so much motivation to write, and honestly i never thought that i'd finish this OBEYMEmber series... so thanks so much everyone!!</p><p>have a great day :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. fights and arguments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you need help to study... jealous demons fight over for your favour! </p><p>characters: satan, lucifer, barbatos, solomon (yesss the smarty pants)</p><p>warnings: slight suggestive, but no smut!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ngl, this was the prompt i least looked forward to T__T i didn't know what to write</p><p>this is chaotic. it could be a meme chapter-</p><p>have fun reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sitting at your desk, textbooks laid on your table in a disorganised manner. It was exam season, and it was time for you to study. Sighing, you placed your notebook in front of you and took a pen in your hand, but it never wrote a single word. You were just spinning and playing around with it, not focusing on the information that you skimmed over line by line. There was not an inch of motivation in you to actually take in the information and memorise it. So you decided to text your study group chat consisting of Barbatos, Lucifer, Satan and Solomon - it only existed to help you since none of them were struggling in their subjects. You got an almost immediate reply from Barbatos, asking you to visit the Devildom castle where he could help you; he wouldn't be able to swing by to the House of Lamentation should any problem arise in the castle while Diavolo was there. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Y/n: I'll be right there. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Barbatos: Alright, I'll see you soon.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>With your bags now filled up with your pencil case and textbooks, you made your way to the door but a hand grabbed your wrist, preventing you from moving another step. When you turned to look back at who it was, you saw raven-black hair. Lucifer. "Uhh, Lucifer, can I help you?" You cocked your head to the side, unsure why he looked so troubled. His eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes darkened. </p><p>"Where are you heading?" His tone seemed to be filled with jealousy, as if he already knew the answer. </p><p>"I'm going to the castle. Barbatos said he's going to teach me." You turned around, pulling your hand out of his and making your way to the door. He trailed behind you closely as you walked to the castle. "Why are you following me?" Raising an eyebrow, he saw your suspicious look but wasn't fazed.</p><p>"I have some business to attend to with Diavolo. I'm headed in the same direction as you." You opened your mouth in realisation, nodded, then continued to walk to the castle. When you both got there, Lucifer parted ways with you. It did seem like he had actual plans with Diavolo and was not only following you. Sighing in relief, you headed to Barbatos' room.</p><hr/><p>"Barbatos~! I'm here!" You slammed his door open and dropped your bag near his desk, flopping lazily on a chair and leaning back. His footsteps got louder as he walked towards you, giving you a cup of tea before sitting down next to you. </p><p>"So, what do you need help with?" You took your books out and spread them across the whole table, flipping the page to a chapter you didn't quite understand and pointing at it, never budging from your slouching position. It was about botany in Devildom, and it definitely confused you. The conditions to grow plants in Devildom were just so different from the human world; for one, it seemed like photosynthesis wasn't even a thing here. The sun didn't even rise! It made your brain hurt, and you just pleaded that Barbatos would be able to explain the whole topic to you without you needed to read the whole chapter and take notes. That was way too boring, and you already knew that it wouldn't stay in your brain. "Botany, huh... It's a pretty simple topic."</p><p>"I can't memorise anything! I keep getting confused with human botany. Nothing makes sense here, ugh!" You rolled your head back in defeat, earning a small chuckle from Barbatos.</p><p>"Then we just have to make you memorise, right?" He scooted his chair closer to yours, reading a line out loud as it went in your ear and out the next. "Did you get that?"</p><p>"Hmm?" You lifted your head back up, eyes focusing on a very annoyed Barbatos. </p><p>"You didn't hear anything, didn't you?" Sighing heavily, he read another line out loud, but this time with his fingers tracing your inner thigh. Instantaneously, you felt your face get hot. "Did you get that this time?" He cocked his head to the side innocently, as if nothing happened. </p><p>"Y-yeah..." Your voice trembled in panic, but you weren't lying. You focused on Barbatos' voice as he continued to play around and tease you. But now, whenever you tried to recall what he said, only memories of him would appear, clouding your mind with thoughts that weren't related to the topic. Did you want him to stop, though? No. So you let him continue to play his little game. </p><p>"Wild plants in Devildom don't require artificial light as it's an adaptation, there is no light provided in the forests other than the rays of the moon." He brought his finger to your chin, tilting it upwards as he leaned in for a peck. His lips were about to brush yours-</p><p>"Y/n! Barbatos, what do you think you're doing?" Satan had slammed the door open just before Barbatos' kiss. Calmly, the demon pulled back from your face and stood up, leaving you to sit there as your whole face went red. </p><p>"We're just studying." His tone was exactly the same as how he would talk to others. How could he be so rational in such a situation? If it were you, you'd be stammering left and right. Thank the Devildom lords that you weren't the one who was doing the talking. </p><p>"Did you really think that'd work? Your face was all up in her's, it's safe to assume you weren't teaching her." His eyebrows knitted as he glared daggers into Barbatos' face, but the latter had just smiled as he normally did. Satan marched over to you hand touching your shoulder as he gazed affectionately in your eyes. "Are you okay, Y/n? Did he do anything to you?" </p><p>"I don't think it's fair that you're assuming things about me, Satan. We were studying. Look at the books on the table." At this comment, Satan did take a quick glance at the table and saw the assortment of books messily placed. It was now evident to him that you were both studying, but he didn't want to take the fact that <em>he nearly kissed you</em> so lightly. He walked back to Barbatos, still glaring at him as he demanded an explanation. You could almost see the fire igniting between them, their auras emitting treacherous intent. They would have almost turned into their demon forms if Lucifer didn't barge in.</p><p>"What is going on here?" Lucifer intercepted the two of them, pushing them away from each other before a fight occurred. Though Lucifer had just entered, he could tell that the air was heavy, tensions rising as the two of them glared at each other.</p><p>"Barbatos was going to kiss Y/n, using studying as an excuse. I don't even know if Y/n had agreed to it, that's my biggest concern." Satan had calmed down slightly when his elder brother appeared, hoping that Lucifer would be on his side after he heard the news about Barbatos fooling around with you (despite the fact that he still loved to see Lucifer suffering). </p><p>"Hmm. What do you have to say for yourself, Barbatos?"</p><p>"Sure, I nearly kissed her but-"</p><p>"So you admit it!" Chaos commenced as they all argued with each other, Lucifer scolding Satan for making an accusation while simultaneously asking Barbatos to back off from you; Satan just continuously pointing his finger at Barbatos and blaming him while frowning at Lucifer, not understanding why he was getting scolded for trying to protect you; Barbatos trying to explain himself while calming everyone down. It was too much for you to handle, and you felt bad that you were just sitting down and watching the whole fight go down. You stood up and trudged to the center of their fight, spreading your arms out as they silenced.</p><p>"G-guys! Stop, this is no one's fault! I just needed some help to study, and Barbatos was the first one there okay?! There's no need to fight over it. I'm perfectly fine, you guys should really only be fighting about this if I was actually hurt. But I'm not, so let's just wrap things up here. I'm going home, I think I'd study better there..." You took all your books and packed your stuff up, only to be blocked by the three of them towering above you. "Uhh, guys?" There was a moment of silence as they stared at you, then another argument commenced as they shouted saying that they were the one who could help you study. That it would be better if they taught you. </p><p>"What do you know, Satan? Do you even have a garden?" "I'm sorry, but I've read enough books to teach Y/n." You closed your eyes in frustration as you massaged the balls of your temples with your fingers, a headache arising as they shouted in your ear and argued over each other. It was painful enough to study, but having them three argue over you? That was what really made you suffer. As you opened your eyes, you saw a glint of white hair from the outside of Barbatos' room, eyes widening in hope. Solomon was standing outside, beckoning you to come over. As the demons argued amongst each other, they were too distracted to see you run into the arms of the sorcerer, swiftly escaping. </p><p>"Where are we going, Solomon?" </p><p>"We could just go to the House of Purgatory. Simeon and Luke would love to help you out too. Besides, no jealous demons over there." He took your hand in his and began to run. But the three demons had spotted you quickly, shouting after you as Solomon jumped. "Shit, we've got to hurry." As they kept calling and screaming for you, he pulled you even faster and you could barely keep up. Panting, you finally found yourself in front of the doors of the House of Purgatory, Solomon pushing them open and flinging you inside. "Go to my room! I'll hold them off with a spell." He turned around and started chanting as a light symbol appeared in front of him. You could trust Solomon. After all, he was human, and an extremely talented one too. So you ran into his room, feeling safe from the wild goose chase... temporarily. Who knows what would happen when you return to the House of Lamentation?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for picking this up! i struggled a lot wahahah but it was kinda funny to write! </p><p>have a great day :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. leviathan (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>levi has online classes, but you have to go to school. one day, you forget your papers and run back home to get it, but when you arrive you see something you probably weren't supposed to...</p><p>characters: leviathan</p><p>warnings: smut!! please do not read if you are uncomfortable with such content!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leviathan bb &lt;3</p><p>smut: smell fetish, urination, chastity cage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning, and you were headed to class along with the other demon brothers... except Levi. The demon would always stay holed up in his room, taking online classes instead of going to RAD where he'd have to face other demons and socialise. You were slightly jealous of a life like that, but went to school with the rest of the demon brothers anyway; that was the whole point of the student exchange programme, and you didn't feel the need to avoid others as much as he did. As you were on your way to the school, you realised you had forgotten one of your papers in your room. So you quickly bid the other demon brothers goodbye and ran back to the house, dropping your bags over to the entrance and jogging to your room. Just as your hand reached for the doorknob, you heard a groan coming from the inside. "Who's there?!" You slammed the door open, expecting some kind of malicious demon. But instead it was just Leviathan. On your bed, hugging his Ruri-chan body pillow but with her face covered with one of your favourite shirts from your wardrobe. His lower body was naked, cock erect and rubbing onto the body pillow. "Levi?!"</p><p>"Y-Y/n?!" He jumped away from your bed, pushing the body pillow on the floor and flinging your shirt far away from him. It was already too late. You had caught him in the act, and he knew it. His entire face got red. He snatched his clothes and rushed to exit your room and run to his so he could lock himself and not face the outside world, but before he could step outside of your door you caught his arm and threw him back on your bed. </p><p>"So, is this what you've been doing when I'm out at school with everyone else? When you're alone at home?" Levi gulped as he avoided eye-contact with you, looking down. You followed his eyes and saw his twitching cock, leaking with pre-cum and begging to be touched. Moving closer to your bed, you sat down in front of him and flicked your finger up from the shaft to the tip, making Levi shudder and bite his lip. "You're still hard, even when you're caught, hmm?"</p><p>"N-n-no! It's not what you think!" He shook his head violently, turning his head away from you and scooting to the back of your bed. Clucking your tongue, you reached for the body pillow on the floor and saw the wet patch of pre-cum near the crotch of the figure, evidence of his lustful desires and actions. It was extremely alluring, but you wanted to take this opportunity to tease him. <em>This is going to be fun, </em>you thought as you passed the life-sized pillow to him, the demon immediately chucking it away and burying his head in his palms. </p><p>"What's with my shirt?" You walked over to where Levi had thrown it, examining to see what he possible could've done with it. But there was nothing on it. As expected, of course he wouldn't want you to notice any changes to your favourite shirt; even if he had done something with it and washed it, it would still be suspicious since it'd disappear from your closet. He had taken many precautions... just not one where he'd expect you to walk into him masturbating. </p><p>"To cover Ruri-chan's face a-and..." His voice trailed off, turning so that his back was facing you. </p><p>"And?" </p><p>"Y-your smell..." You saw the tip of his ears grow even redder, smirking as you walked closer to him with your shirt. As you sat next to him, you wrapped the shirt around his erect member, him jolting at the sensation and propping himself up with his shaky arms. "Mhm-!" You moved your hands up and down as the fabric brushed his cock. His pre-cum made a wet patch on your shirt, and it was enticing. He was feeling good in your hands, and knowing that made you shiver with excitement. He leaned forward, burying his face in your nape, unable to balance with the amount of pleasure he felt. He could smell your pheromones emitting, making his senses heightened as he felt an immense pleasure rushing through his nerves. His low groans reached your ear, tempting you to do something more with him. "Shit, Y/n! I'm gonna cum!"</p><p>"Hmm~ do you want to cum in my shirt?" You asked him with a glint of sadism in your tone, leaning forward and whispering into his ear, "This is my favourite shirt, you know? If you cum in it, I might like it even more~" You bit the edge of his ear, making him squeeze his eyes shut as he felt that rush of pleasure, drenching your shirt with his cum. He was panting heavy breaths, flopping down on your bed as you removed the shirt from his now-flaccid cock. "How often do you do this?"</p><p>"I- I don't-"</p><p>"No lies." Glaring at the demon in front of you, he shrunk and whimpered, sweat forming on his face. He didn't seem willing to talk. Who would be, after being caught in such an embarrassing situation? Sighing, you sat next to him and decided to talk for him. "Everyday?" His head shook. "Every 2 days?" He became hesitant, opening his mouth as if about to say something in protest but then quickly closed it and nodded. Slowly. In shame. "Wow, seriously? You're almost as lust-filled as Asmo is. How naughty~" You chuckled, him still trying to shrink at the edge of your bed, shifting away from you. But he was cornered. There was no more space and he couldn't escape. You reached to your drawer to take something out; a chastity cage. He stared at your hands as they moved down to his groin, wide-eyed. No one would've guessed that you had such a toy in your drawers, even Levi who had been visiting your room almost every single day. As you fastened it on him, he flinched at the contact of the cold metal on his skin, closing his eyes and rolling his head back in pain. "I'll put it on everyday before I go to school and I'll take it off after dinner... if you've been a good boy, I'll give you a reward at the end of the week." You winked at him, then took your paper on your desk and headed out back to school. "Oh- before I forget, can you wash my shirt for me please? It'd be bad if it stains."</p>
<hr/><p>Time flew by so quickly - before you knew it, the weekend was already here and you weren't headed to school first thing in the morning. Instead, you walked over to Leviathan's room with the toy in your hand, sneaking around the corridors making sure to not get caught by anyone else. As you entered his room, you saw his tearful eyes which made your heart jump out of your chest. He was so adorable. You wished to etch this image of helpless Leviathan in your brain forever. "Take off your pants and lie down for me on the bed, please~" He did as he instructed, still avoiding your gaze as you carefully watched over his every movement. As he lay there, buck-naked with his arm covering his face, you couldn't help but feel tempted to do something more. Your hand reached out to touch his twitching cock. Just before you could place a finger on it, you snapped back to reality and realised that the reason why you were here wasn't to fool around. It was to punish him. Biting your lip in restraint, you placed the chastity cage on his dick once again, his adorable flinching tempting you even further. When you finished fastening the toy, you sighed in relief. You weren't sure how much longer you'd be able to hold yourself back looking at his member and at his erotic expression. "Good boy. When we finish dinner, you can come for your reward in my room," You gave him a peck on his forehead before you started to walk out his room, turning around and whispering, "<em>I look forward to it~</em>". </p><p>After a whole day of working on your school subjects, when dinner had finally arrived you were so excited. You were unable to focus on your work; as you read the words, situations and scenes filled with libido and desire would fill your mind, distracting you as you didn't even get half of the work you expected to finish today done. Skipping out of the door and heading to the kitchen, you saw Beel with a large pot, putting some sort of soup in the bowls laid out next to him. "We're having soup today? Perfect." You smiled at yourself cunningly, earning a look of confusion from Beel. He brushed it off when you began serving the bowls to the demon brothers who sat down at the dining table. Leviathan sat across from you, squirming around as he tried to avoid your gaze. You tapped the tip of your foot on his crotch, making him yelp as everyone else whipped their heads to look at him. </p><p>"What's wrong, Leviathan?" Lucifer asked, frowning as he placed his utensil down.</p><p>"N-nothing! The soup is really hot." He began to devour the soup and when he was done, he quickly excused himself and ran back to his room.</p><p>"What's his problem?" Mammon asked and everyone shrugged, continuing to eat. It seemed almost normal; Leviathan would rush back to his room to play his games after dinner anyway. It wasn't suspicious at all. You made some small talk with the rest of them, slowly enjoying your food and laughing along. When you finished, you placed your bowl in the sink and told everyone else you had some school work to do. They let you off without much suspicion, and you excitedly skipped to your room, awaiting the adventures with Levi.</p>
<hr/><p>You opened your door revealing a whimpering Levi, squirming around being unable to suppress his pain. Walking over to sit next to his laying body, you brushed his hair and gazed at him lovingly as he pleaded with your eyes. Your hand reached over to his crotch, unzipping his pants revealing the caged cock, twitching and begging to be released. "Do you want the key?"</p><p>"Mhm! Y-yes, please..." Tears began to stream down his face as you chuckled, reaching over to his crotch and unlocking the chastity cage as Levi groaned in relief. As you touched his member, it twitched and started to grow, the demon burying his face in his hands as he lay under you. "Y-Y/n, can I use your bathroom please?"</p><p>"What for?" You teased him, smirking as a blush came over his face. He murmured under his breath and you were unable to hear him. "Hmm? I can't hear you."</p><p>"I need to pee!" He screamed like a small child, still covering his face in embarrassment. You laughed at his adorable response and took his hand.</p><p>"Let's go together."</p>
<hr/><p>Levi stood in in front of you as you held his cock in your hand, aiming it towards the toilet. His hands were pressed up against the wall, legs trembling as he tried to hold back his urine. "What's wrong, Levi? Don't you need to pee?" Shyly, he gave a quick nod, squeezing his eyes shut as he let go. It spurted out of his tip and never stopped flowing. "Woah Levi, you're peeing a lot. You're like a fountain." Your eyes were wide in shock, but as you thought about it, it made a lot of sense. For the whole day, he had been drinking water and then having soup for dinner... and he was unable to go to the bathroom. </p><p>"Y/n! Don't say it like that, its embarrassing..." He looked down, trying to avoid your warmth and silhouette around his body. </p><p>"Even more embarrassing than when I caught you masturbating in my room?"</p><p>"Y/n!! Seriously, stop. I wanna die here...." His voice trailed off as you laughed.</p><p>"Ahaha okay, okay! I'm sorry, okay?" You gave a little peck on his ear causing his dick to twitch in your hand as his urine stopped flowing out. "Aww, show's over." Levi glared at you with his flushed face while you raised your hands in surrender, but you couldn't contain your excitement as a big smile formed on your lips. You took tissue and cleaned up his erect cock, then moved to wash your hands and go back to your room. The demon followed you out soon after, still covering his cock as he reached for his pants. "C'mon Levi~ there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've seen everything, so why not you just lie down on my bed, hmm?" With hesitation he nodded, moving over to your bed and sitting down with his back facing you. "Tch, Levi! I just wanna have some fun here~" You pushed him down, arms hovering over his body as he looked up to you in surprise. You gave him a small peck on his nose before removing your panties, sitting on his crotch as you rubbed against it, him moaning your name with his back arched. "Do you want more?"</p><p>"Y-yes, Y/n... I want to put it in you." He turned his face away and into the pillow, and you could see his pink ears. It was so adorable, but you wanted to see his lewd face of his when he was inside you. A hand made its way to his chin, turning his face to you as you leaned down to give him a passionate kiss. You licked the base of his mouth as he opened it, allowing your tongue to enter. You both shared a breath and the kiss tasted sweet. Without warning, you placed your other hand on his member and put it in you, slamming your hips down as his head rolled back from the pleasure. "Hng~ Y/n! Fuck!" You moved your hips up and down as Levi lay there, squirming and moaning from the immense pleasure he felt. Your hands were behind you for support, moaning as you could hear the sloppy thrusts of his hips colliding with yours. </p><p>"Mhm~! Levi, more! Ahn~!" He placed his hands around your stomach and pulled you to him, controlling your pace as his cock hit the deepest parts of you. Your head flung back as electricity went through your body. His groans were getting faster as his dick twitched inside of you, signalling that he was close. And so were you. "Levi- ah~! A-are you cumming?" </p><p>"Haah, yes! I'm going to cum inside you!" You looked at his lewd expression and felt a jolt of pleasure shoot up your spine. As he continued to slam his dick inside of you, you felt the strings of his creamy cum shoot inside of you, making your pussy throb as your wet juices leaked outside of you too. "Mhm~ Y/n, do you love me?"</p><p>"Y-yes Levi... I love you." You gave him another passionate kiss as you both lay in bed together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SHUCKS WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF I HAVE NEVER USED A CHASITY CAGE AHAHHAH</p><p>welp i hope you enjoyed!!! this was lowkey fun to write ehehehe~</p><p>EDIT: sorry this chapter was uploaded so late, the next chapter may also be uploaded late because i have school exams :&lt; i'll be sure to bring it back on track tho!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. gender swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you ate some mysterious kind of potion some girl in RAD gave you. and it wasn't a bottle of juice like she said...</p><p>characters: diavolo</p><p>warnings: maybe slightly suggestive !</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote y/n as she/her, gender swapped her to he/him. then i wrote diavolo as he/him, gender swapped to she/her. i'm sorry if i did not use the correct pronouns!! please let me know if there are any changes that need to be made!</p><p>enjoy reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Y/n: Bye Diavolo! I love you &lt;3</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Diavolo: Love you too babe ;) I'll see you later at home.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>You were sitting at your desk of your classroom, and your teacher had just arrived. In the mornings, before class started you always made sure to text your boyfriend, Diavolo, so that you could chat quickly should anything arise in the student council and you'd be unable to contact him. But because of this, you'd had grabbed the attention of many girls in your class who were jealous that you were the one dating Diavolo when they had no one. They had said things like <em>she doesn't deserve him, </em>or <em>he's better off with me</em>. At first it had really annoyed you, but you got used to it. You had to get used to it. However, today seemed different. When the bell had rang, the girls had walked to your desk with a bottle of juice in their hand. <em>Oh no, what's happening now? </em>Internally you rolled your eyes, but still gave them a warm, innocent smile as if you weren't bothered by what they had been doing to you. "Hello, how can I help you girls?"</p><p>"Y/n... we're so sorry for everything we did. Diavolo really loves you, and we're sorry that we tried to get in between the relationship of you two. Can we still be friends?" The girl in the centre gifted you the bottle of juice with pleading eyes. You wouldn't forgive them immediately for what they did, but if they put the effort to try, you told yourself <em>why not?</em> Taking the bottle of juice, you gave them a smile and nodded. The girls glanced at each other - what you thought was a celebration of getting them on your good side - as they ran back to their seats. Throughout the rest of the school day, you noticed that they had been watching you like hawks. You weren't liking it, but you brushed it off anyway. When the final bell finally rang, you packed your bags up and walked home. </p>
<hr/><p>You were in the living room on your laptop writing an essay for school, occasionally sipping the gifted juice when the door to your house opened, Diavolo walking in. "Babe! You're back, how did the meeting go?" You took his coat off and hung it up on the rack. He tiredly leaned on your shoulder, sighing loudly in exhaustion. You pat his back at let him stay there for a while. His breath tickled your neck as you closed your eyes, embracing him. When he finally stood up, he gazed at you affectionately before leaning down to give you a quick peck on your lips. But it had been so long since Diavolo had been home. You missed him so much. Without any thought, you brought your arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him passionately as you tilted your head so he could deepen the kiss. His plump lips pressed onto yours, licking the base of your mouth and biting it. As you whimpered, the opening of your mouth let his tongue in your mouth. He pulled away, panting as he gazed into you even longer, leaning to give a quick peck on your forehead before entering the house and dropping all of his bags. As he left to sit down on his desk in his office, you went to your room to get something for your project, but something felt weird. Your skin was tugging at you and your hair felt... tighter? Instead of your clothes hugging you comfortably, it had tightened around your arms and chest, your pants feeling too small for you. In a panic, you ran to your mirror. Your whole body had changed... </p><p>"D-Diavolo!" You ran outside of your room and to his office, him looking up to you and frowning. </p><p>"Who are you? Why are you in my home?" He stood up, an angry aura exuding out of him. His frown became a glare. Eyebrows knitted, he slammed you into the wall, cornering you as you whimpered.</p><p>"I-It's me!! Y/n!!" You squeezed your eyes shut as he raised an arm, but that anticipated contact never came. Opening your eyes, you saw Diavolo's expression had softened. His hands were lowered, and he gazed at your face. Examining every feature. He soon did find out that it was you, but your gender had just swapped.</p><p>"Y/n...? What happened?"</p><p>"I- I don't know! I went in my room and then my body just s-started changing..." Tears overwhelmed you as realisation struck. Were you going to stay a male forever? What about school? Toilets? A whole rush of questions went through your head and you collapsed at the thought. Diavolo quickly sat down next to your body, rubbing and patting your back to soothe you. </p><p>"Do you remember coming into contact with any witches, or with any potions?" His tone was calm, making you slightly relaxed as if he knew everything would be okay. You shook your head, trying to think of what could possibly be the cause when you finally realised.</p><p>"Y-Yes! Maybe the juice I was drinking... the bottle is outside, I haven't finished it so we can take a look!" Diavolo pulled you up and made his way to the table in the living room. Inspecting the juice closely, he concluded that it was indeed a potion used to swap the gender of the consumer. The drink the girls gave you wasn't to make amends. It was to pull a trick on you. To make you look bad in front of everyone <em>and Diavolo</em>. You were lucky you had not drank a single sip of the drink in school where everyone could see you. "W-why... why would they do this..." You sobbed as Diavolo embraced you, telling you not to worry.</p><p>"They couldn't have legally bought a strong potion. By the smell of it, it seems very weak so you'll be back to normal within 3 days. Don't worry my love, hmm?" He gently brushed through your hair as you hugged him tighter, enjoying his warmth. The two of you stayed home and ate dinner, a request of yours as you didn't want to go out in fear of being caught by others. You weren't ready yet. After dinner you went to shower and then stayed on your bed, spacing out as you stared at the ceiling while Diavolo took his shower. Worries and thoughts clouded your brain, but you told yourself that Diavolo wouldn't lie to you, and that everything is going to be okay. "Uhh, Y/n?" You heard Diavolo shout through the door of the bathroom, his tone slightly strained. Jumping out of bed in alarm, you rushed to the bathroom, knocking the door to signal that you were coming in. As you entered, you saw a slender figure that you had never seen before, long red locks covering the face of the unknown silhouette. </p><p>"D-Diavolo?! You too?!" </p><p>"It must have been from that time when I came home, when we were k-kissing..." She fondled her hair as she averted her gaze from yours, timid from her unknown appearance. </p><p>"Oh gosh, this isn't good. Don't you have meetings with Student Council? What will happen if they see you in this state?" Your fingers massaged the balls of your temples as you thought about those girls who caused this trouble. <em>They're going to regret this! I can't believe that they'd take it this far.</em> </p><p>"It's fine. Lucifer and his brothers are very understanding. Shall we stay home for the next few days, until we turn back to normal?" She held your hands and gazed at you lovingly, and all you could do was quietly nod. </p><p>"You should put some clothes on first..." Turning your head around, you decided to give her some privacy, but she smirked and pulled you back. </p><p>"You've already seen all of me, and besides I'm a female. It's nothing new to you, right?" Flustered, your face began to feel hot as you pulled yourself away, murmuring something along the lines of <em>this situation is different</em>, before running back into your room. Diavolo came in soon after, wearing your clothes (which was beautiful) and sitting down next to you. "Hmm, what do you want to do with the next few days we're staying home together?" Right! This was an opportunity. Diavolo had always been so busy with his meetings, but now that he was stuck at home with you, the two of you could do whatever you wanted. Smiling to yourself like a dumb cheerful idiot, you had a few ideas in mind.</p><p>"Let's play some video games, watching movies on Devflix... Oh! Let's order that really expensive delivery food too, and maybe have a few drinks." You blabbered on and on about the things you could do together while the demon next to you just chuckled. She agreed to all of your ideas immediately, so you both started to relax together, getting comfy as you lay on the bed and watched something on Devflix. After ordering some food, you took drinks out of the fridge and started to chug it down, making Diavolo worry as he knew you didn't have a high alcohol tolerance. </p><p>"Y-Y/n, slow down..."</p><p>"It's fine! Maybe with my changed gender, my alcohol tolerance as also changed~" You gave him a quick wink before opening another can, gulping every last drop of it down. Before long, you were drowsily laying on Diavolo's shoulder, incoherently talking and laughing. She tried to pull you off to get you a bottle of water, but in your male, drunken state you were too strong for her so she was unable to do anything. Without warning, you grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look at you, smiling idiotically as your eyes averted to her lips. "Hehe~ Diavolo, I love you so much... I never get to see you at home anymore! It's so unfair..." You squeezed her cheeks as she winced in pain. Leaning forward, your face was so close to hers that she could feel your breath tickle the tip of her nose. You stared in her eyes momentarily as she stared back. Diavolo's eyes fluttered as you leaned in a kissed her. It was soft and gentle, and she could feel your longing to be embraced by her. Thinking about it made her sad... you were waiting for her for so long, and yet she had never been there for you. As you pulled away, you flopped on the bed, making her whip her head in alarm.</p><p>"Y/n? Are you okay?!" She shook your body only to see that you had passed out. Smiling, she looked over your sleeping body, brushing your locks out of your face and admiring it. Then, she left the room to let you sleep in peace.</p>
<hr/><p>"Mhm... Ouch, my head..." Sunlight shone on your face as you woke up, your head pounding as you tried to sit up. Something on your table caught your attention; it was a bowl of soup with a note written next to it:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Good morning Y/n! I'm glad to see that we have reverted back to our normal selves. Seems like the potion was very weak...<br/>
</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I need to attend some errands in school. But if you are feeling better, meet me at the school gates when school ends. I have a little surprise for you ;)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Here is some hangover soup and water should you need it. I'll see you soon!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Love,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Diavolo &lt;3</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>You smiled at his letter, looking over at the soup as steam wafted upwards. It was still hot. You took the spoon next to it and scooped up a bit to sip, and it was perfect. The warmth comforted you right away and you could feel your hangover lightening a bit. Quickly glancing at your phone, you realised that school was nearly ending, so you washed up and changed into your clothes. You peeked at your mirror, glad to see your normal, initial-gender self. Happily skipping to school, you arrived just on time as the bell rang, the swarm of students exiting the building. </p><p>"Y/n!"</p><p>"Diavolo!" You both ran towards each other and he caught you in his arms, pulling you up and giving you a long kiss on your lips. You were so happy to see him, to finally have him all to yourself; you couldn't remember the last time Diavolo had time to spend with you after school. It was always meetings after meetings... he had never gone out with you in so long. "So, where are we going today-"</p><p>"Diavolo! We're having a meeting today." Lucifer walked up, declaring to the both of you as you frowned. Was he not free? Were all your hopes for nothing? You looked to see Diavolo's lips curling up, turning around to look at Lucifer.</p><p>"Hmm, I'm going to spend some time with Y/n today. I think she deserves it, and I miss going out with her. Lucifer, you're in charge." And just like that, he winked at you, opening his arms to interlock with yours as you skipped off to your date. Maybe the drink was a blessing in disguise... without it, Diavolo would probably be stuck in another meeting, every single day... and you didn't want to think about how that would've affected your relationship. No, you wouldn't have to think about it. Because this demon was with you, right here, right now. <em>I should thank the girls later...</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the really late update, i just finished a few exams !! i have more over the next few weeks but i'll be sure to catch up :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. solomon (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you got a package for a new set of lingerie to surprise solomon, but as you were trying it on, solomon had interrupted you and the surprise was no longer. with his head now clouded with dirty thoughts of you in the lingerie, he tries to seduce you which you'd love to give in but... you have school.</p><p>characters: solomon</p><p>warnings: smut!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the late upload!! this was kinda fun to write, i hope you enjoy!</p><p>smut: phone sex, dirty talk, degrading (very little)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early dawn when the doorbell of the House of Purgatory rang. Swiftly, you wore your jacket and went to the door, constantly looking over your shoulder to make sure no one could see you. Recently, you had purchased a white set of lingerie in order to surprise your boyfriend, Solomon. Exams were finally over, so now you had the time to spend with Solomon to make up for all that you lost while revising. Quickly, you took the cardboard box from the door and ran back into your room. Closing the door to your room, you excitedly stripped your clothes and put the lingerie on. As you looked at the mirror, you admired how the waistband accentuated your curves, the sexy lace making you bolder as the fabric hugged your skin tightly but comfortably. You spun around, checking all the angles; it looked so beautiful. Excitement ran through your veins as you thought about Solomon's reaction if you wore this, tied up on his bed...</p><p>"Y/n-" You whipped your head to see a yawning Solomon, the door opening as his eyes landed on your body. His eyes widened as he checked you out, his eyes tracing the top of your head all the way to your toes.</p><p>"G-Get out!!" You slammed the door in his face, your cheeks getting hotter as you squeezed your eyes shut in embarrassment. Sure, this was a present for him, but you weren't ready for him to see you. And your whole plan - the whole surprising him on his bed - was ruined. Pouting, you wore your school uniform, making your way outside to the living room where Luke, Simeon and Solomon were seated. Everyone was eating breakfast happily, but a blush came over both of you when Solomon made eye-contact. For once, the arrogant sorcerer had nothing to say for himself. Whenever he opened his mouth to say something, he would hesitate, then close it and not say anything at all. Simeon and noticed this, giving the two of you a puzzled look as he continued to eat his breakfast. When everyone was done, you volunteered to wash the dishes while Solomon tidied up the table, hoping that the two of you would depart the house at different times. But it was a futile wish, as Solomon had walked up to the countertop next to the sink you were washing the plates in. </p><p>"So, uh, do you want to stay home with me today? You look real sexy with that lingerie on..." He eyed you once again, his voice trailing as dirty thoughts clouded his mind.</p><p>"Wha- Solomon, no! I have school! I was just seeing if it fit me right." You scoffed, continuing to focus on the dishes without giving him a single look. His typical smile crawled on his lips, his hand making his way around your hips and pulling you closer to him, giving open mouthed kisses to your nape. You had almost succumbed to his touch, tilting your head slightly to give him more access, but you snapped out of it and squirmed your way out of his arms.</p><p>"Hmm~ Playing hard to get..." As you finished washing the dishes you walked away, him closely trailing behind you. It was so tempting to give in right then and there. You wanted to feel his body against yours. You wanted him to pleasure you until you couldn't walk. He had such an effect on you and he knew it, but you stood your ground. <em>Not now, Y/n. You have school. </em></p><p>"I'm not playing hard to get! I just have school, unlike you who gets to stay home today." Solomon groaned childishly, dropping onto your bed and sitting down. You took your bags but realised that your D.D.D was missing, so you looked around the room only to find it under your bed. You strolled over, squatting down to pick it up only to look up to find Solomon seductively sitting down with his hand on his inner thigh, a bulge forming at his crotch area. He bit his lip with an alluring look in his eyes and pulled your head near his tent. His hand moved to pull the elastic band down, revealing his hard cock as it twitched, begging to be pleasured. Grabbing your head, he slammed his dick into your mouth, making you gag as you took his whole length. You hollowed your jaw, sucking on his cock as he groaned, bending over and pulling your head up and down at an inhumane pace. The tip of his cock hit the back of your throat and you could taste his salty-bitter pre-cum. It pulsated in your mouth as his cum shot out, you sucking every last drop and opening your mouth to let him see. He smirked cunningly, his thumb on your chin closing your mouth and forcing you to swallow. But when he saw the D.D.D in your hand he realised he had misunderstood the whole situation.</p><p>"Oh, you were just getting your D.D.D? I thought we were getting started." He smirked, making you jump up and lose your temper, a crimson tint colouring your face.</p><p>"Solomon! How many times do I have to say, I have school!" You whined as you wiped your mouth, stomping your feet with your hands covering your face as you could not allow yourself be tempted further. Before your boyfriend could say or do anything, you stormed out of the House of Purgatory and went to school. </p>
<hr/><p>You were in Literature class, listening to the professor when you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. Glancing to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, you took your phone out and saw a message from Solomon.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Solomon: Hurry home, Y/n... I can't wait any longer. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Solomon: My cock hurts just thinking about you in that lingerie...</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Attached to the message was an image of his erect cock aligned with his perfectly built abs, making you choke in surprise and blush heavily. Luckily for you, no one had heard you except for your school friend who sat next to you. The bell rang as your teacher left your classroom, students scattering as they went to get their lunch in the cafeteria. "Y/n! Are you okay? You look sick, your face is heating up. Wanna go eat something?" </p><p>"Y-yeah! I'm fine. I'm not that hungry." You nodded, attempting to cool your face down by thinkinh of something else. But it was impossible; all your thoughts were overwhelmed with images of Solomon's dick... you could feel yourself get wet at the thought of the ways he could pleasure you with a dick that large.</p><p>"Are you sure? What did you eat for breakfast?"</p><p>"C-cum..." Your voice trailed off, spacing out as all you wanted was him inside of you right now. You no longer cared about school, you just wanted to rush home and be in his embrace as he mercilessly slammed his cock into you.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Cu-cucumber! A salad! I'm seriously not that hungry, I'm going to the bathroom." You took your D.D.D with you and ran into the girls' bathroom, locking yourself in one of the stalls as you opened your messages with Solomon. Pulling your pants down and biting on your shirt, you stared at the picture of his hard cock, slipping a finger down to play with your clit. It wasn't enough; you wanted him inside of you, thrusting in without a second thought. Closing your eyes, you imagined him in front of you, his slender fingers circling your inner thigh while his other hand worked magic on your bud of nerves. "Mhm~ Solomon..." Suddenly, your phone started to ring. The vibration of your phone made you jump, yelping as you saw the caller ID: <em>Solomon</em>. It was as if he had heard you say his name. Clearing your throat, you picked it up and answered. "H-Hi, Solomon. What's up?"</p><p>"Hmm, what are you doing right now, Y/n? Are you doing something naughty?" You could hear him teasing you through the phone, making you flustered as you could feel your face grow hotter by the minute.</p><p>"N-No!"</p><p>"Don't lie, babe. I bet you're in the bathroom stall pleasuring yourself right now." You whipped your head around to search for any cameras, but concluded that it would be illegal if something like that happened. </p><p>"What if I am...? You're the one who got me in this mess in the first place..." </p><p>"So you do want it?" He chuckled. You nodded shyly, looking down and squeezing your eyes in embarrassment. "I can't see you. You need to tell me, Y/n~" He teased you again, your pussy throbbing from the lack of contact as you wished he was here.</p><p>"Y-Yes, Solomon... I want you." </p><p>"Let's do it together, okay?" You could hear his zipper being pulled down through the phone as you reached for your folds, slipping a finger inside and circling it around to widen your hole. "I want to hear you voice, don't hide it." He breathily whispered into your ear, making you whimper as a shiver went down your spine. You slipped another finger in, moaning his name as you continued to thrust your fingers in and out, your juices coating your skin. He groaned as his hands went up and down his cock, and you could hear the slight squelches of his pre-cum rubbing against his palm. "Ngh- Y/n, moan louder for me."</p><p>"Hng~ Solomon... It feels good," You moaned, him responding with a grunt. You didn't care if anyone else heard you. It felt too good for you to care. </p><p>"Hmm, I bet it isn't enough though. What you really want is my large cock to slam inside you, so deep that it'll hit places you can't even reach yourself..." He growled, your legs trembling as a lustful moan escaped your lips. "Your nipples to be pleasured by my tongue as I suck and lick on them. I want to feel you suck all of my cum out with your pussy." Electricity ran through your nerves as you felt yourself cumming from his seductive voice. You panted as you moaned his name, signalling that you were close. "Mhm~ Cum for me, babe~" Your juices squirted in your hand as you heard his cum shoot out. Sitting there, out of breath, you looked at the ceiling for a moment before wearing your uniform and tidying up. "Hmm? Done so fast?"</p><p>"Solomon, I don't know how many times I have to remind you, <em>but I have school.</em>" You rolled your eyes, hanging up and washing your hands before going back to class. As much as you reprimanded him for doing such dirty things to you, it would be a lie if you said you didn't want it. No, you wanted it so bad that your underwear was soaked as you sat in class, trying to pay attention but instead you kept stealing glances to the clock, hoping school would end already. So that you could go home and have your boyfriend pound his cock into you. After waiting for what felt like hours, you finally packed your bags up and ran back to the House of Purgatory.</p>
<hr/><p>"Mhm~! Solomon, slow down!"</p><p>"Ugh, Y/n. I can't. I've been horny all day, it's so hard to hold back." He pushed you against the wall, smashing his lips onto yours as his hand reached inside your panties, fingering your clit as you moaned. His tongue tangled with yours, tilting your head in order to give him more access as he passionately kissed you. Without warning, he took his hand out of your panties and looked at how wet you were, smirking as he licked all your juices off before grabbing your ass and pulling you up with both arms so his crotch was touching yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck to make sure you wouldn't fall down, and pulled him towards you as he kissed you even more, sucking and biting at the bottom lip. He walked over to your room door and pushed it open, throwing you onto your soft mattress then proceeding to take his shirt off. Looking down, you could see his well-built abs and his tattoos, but what really grabbed your attention was the bulge forming at the groin of his pants. With the pants tightening, you could see the shape of his cock, making you realise how large it is. He hovered above you on your bed, arms trapping you. His breaths were heaving, an erotic, flushed look on his face as he couldn't wait to devour you. He ripped your school uniform off of you, revealing your lingerie. His eyes were widening, trailing down your glamorous body in the perfectly fitting fabric. "Y-You wore this to school?" You turned your head away shyly and nodded, making him go from shocked to sly. "That's so fucking sexy, Y/n~" He unbuckled his pants and pulled the thin lace covering your pussy to the side, slamming his cock inside of you. Your back arched as you yelped, the tip of his cock hitting the deepest part inside of you.</p><p>"Haah- Solomon! F-faster!" Bucking his hips to increase the pace, he leaned down and licked the fabric covering your tits, sucking on them desperately as they perked up. "Mhm~" Erotic noises filled the air as he slammed inside your wet pussy, him groaning loudly with your moans echoed in the room. "S-Solomon, give me more- hng!" You squealed as he flipped your body around, lifting one leg above his shoulder as his cock hit even deeper with different angles. He was so needy and desperate, mercilessly thrusting his cock inside of you as if his life relied on it. </p><p>"Does it feel good, huh? Tell me Y/n. Is my cock pleasuring you well?" He growled into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. </p><p>"Y-Yes, ah! It feels so good, mhm!" In one swift motion, he picked you up as your back rubbed against his abs, him lifting your body up and down while bucking his hips upwards. He moved to your body mirror, still fucking you passionately. </p><p>"Look at how beautiful you are, Y/n. You're so fucking sexy... especially with my cock inside of you. Look at the lewd face you're making." You turned your head to look at your pussy spread wide open for your boyfriend, the lingerie... you whimpered as you could feel your high coming. "Did that get you excited? You little slut, I bet you're enjoying seeing me ram my cock inside of you."</p><p>"Nghn-! Y-Yes! I'm your slut, and I love your dick! Cum inside me, mhm~!" The mixture his cum and your juice squirted everywhere in your room, staining your mirror with the white strings of his sperm. He panted heavily, grunting as he moved you back to your bed, giving open mouth kisses to your neck. You moaned under his touch as his dick got harder from the sounds of your arousal. </p><p>"Ngh- Y/n... let's go a few more rounds. I missed your body so much." He flipped you over your bed again and rammed his cock inside of you as you screamed his name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed ;) this isn't as crazy as my other smuts imo, but it was still so much fun to write! i love solomon so much wahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. pajamas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>satan is ripping your clothes left and right every night, so its time for him to buy you new ones ;)</p><p>characters: satan</p><p>warnings: is a little suggestive, but everything is fluffy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'all im such big brain i literally didn't know satan stated he wore pjs when he goes to sleep and yet i still chose him for this chapter. big brain energy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let's just say that Satan had been getting really clingy. So clingy, that he would devour you every single night. It was tiring, but the most annoying thing wasn't him waking you up in the middle of the night wanting to have sex. Instead it was all the sets of pajamas he had destroyed whilst blinded by his lust. You told him off one morning, and he promised you that he'd go shopping with you to get new pajamas which you happily agreed to his offer. So here you two were, at the mall shopping for new pajamas, but since he was obliged to pay for everything (does this sound mean?) you thought maybe a day out with him would be nice. "Babe! Let's go here, it isn't too expensive. I'll be able to have spare sets in case you rip all my clothes up again." Grabbing his wrist, you went into a clothing store that sold very minimalistic and comfy designs - your favourite type of clothing to wear. Their clothes were never expensive, the sizes fit you perfectly, and all the options were practical for the season, activity... you name it. You dragged him into the sleepwear aisle, looking at all the different options before finally picking one; it was a loose shirt made out of cooling material, paired with long pants which fitted comfortably around your waist and legs. But as you examined the choices closer, you found something else that you wanted to get. "Let's get matching PJs, what do you think babe?"</p><p>"Matching PJs?" He cocked his head to the side as he moved closer to examine the set of clothing you were pointing to.</p><p>"It's really cute! Also, that means you cant tear this one apart since we both should be wearing it together." Reasoning with him, you tried to convince the demon to get a pair of matching pajamas. It was the sort of couple-y thing you wanted to do, and you both were living together in the House of Lamentation. Rather than <em>why should we get matching PJs</em>, it was more like <em>why shouldn't we get matching PJs</em><em>? </em></p><p>"Y/n, let's not get this pattern. How about this one?" It was a grey long-sleeved top with calico cats patterned all over it, the pants matching perfectly with small little paw prints. You pouted, almost crying from the adorableness of your boyfriend <em>and</em> his choice of pajamas.</p><p>"Of course! I think it fits you perfectly~" You winked, making him blush slightly as you walked to the cashier.</p><p>"N-No it does not! My current pajamas are perfectly fine, thank you." Stammering here and there, he took out his wallet out while avoiding eye contact with you.</p><p>"Mhm~ Whatever you say, my dear Satan~" Smiling at him, not believing a single word of his denial.</p><p>"There's another free set that comes with these pajamas. It's perfect for babies and toddlers, if you're interested." The cashier had added, taking Satan's money and giving him the receipt.</p><p>"B-babies?! W-we're not interested, thank you." His face was flushed and you could almost see steam coming out of it as his skin got hotter and hotter. Chuckling, you took the bag of pajamas and exited the store. paying for the sets of pajamas you had purchased as the cashier gave him his change and receipt. </p><p>"Babies, huh..." Slowly strolling around the mall, you were thinking of where to go next. However, what the cashier had said stuck with you. Would you and Satan eventually have kids and a family of your own? The thought of it excited you. But you were interrupted by Satan clearing his throat.</p><p>"Do you want kids, Y/n? When we go home we can- mhm?!"</p><p>"Shh, Satan! Not now, let's just enjoy our time at the mall, 'kay?" You covered his mouth to silence him as he nodded vigorously. Your mind would've gotten crazy if he brought up sex once again; it would only remind you of the sleepless nights and your torn pajamas... but at the same time, it would make you think about his touch against yours... Anyway! All you really wanted was to enjoy this date at the mall, so you made sure that he did not mention it a single time. Not realising your hand was still on his mouth for a prolonged period of time, your boyfriend licked your palm causing you to yelp and jump back. "What the heck, Satan?! Are you a cat or something?"</p><p>"What if I was?" He casually shrugged, making you giggle a little as you held his hand. "Let's go to a café, my treat. I've been wanting to try this new special with you, what do you say?" You nodded your head and gave him a warm smile, him smiling back at you as the two of you interlocked fingers and skipped your way down to the café. It was an enjoyable time; you both shared a serving of soufflé pancakes and bought some sweet coffee to accompany it, chatting away and laughing together. He told you stories about Diavolo and the Student Council you had never heard before, pranks on Lucifer... it was like you got to see a new Satan, one that was 100% comfortable with sharing everything with you. As the hours passed, you hopped around shops here and there, Satan nearly bringing you to a lingerie shop which you hurled him OUTTA THERE because you were not about to buy more expensive lingerie he could just shred like paper. Sure, he did whine and pout a bit - which you found so lovable but you were not going to fall in his trap - and eventually he cheered up a little when the two of you visited the bookstore. He bought quite a few books for the two of you to read, you encouraging him to buy more (you declaring that you'd pay for it) so that he could distract himself at night and you could sleep in peace. Happily, he did exactly that, purchasing enough books to weigh the same as about the amount of cheeseburgers Beel could eat in one sitting. Before the two of you knew it, it was time to head home. Lucifer had given the two of you curfew since the last time the two of you went out, you had gotten so distracted that none of you realised it was way past midnight, making everyone in the House of Lamentation worried sick. </p><p>"Lucifer~! We're back!" You shouted as you entered through the front doors, bringing all the shopping bags to your room with Satan trailing behind you. Excitedly, you opened all the bags and removed the packaging, passing Satan his set of pajamas and taking yours as you walked to the shower of your room, Satan exiting and going to another bathroom. After you refreshed yourself, you found Satan cutely sitting on your bed. "Babe!! You look so cute," You pouted as you tackled him with a big, warm hug, pushing him down the bed and attacking him with kisses. "Let's take a photo- ooh! Let's show everyone else!" You grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of your room, running towards the lounge where everyone else was. </p><p>"Wait, Y/n-"</p><p>"Guys, look! We got matching pajamas!" You proudly turned around and showed them off, Satan's face getting red as he was overwhelmed with embarrassment. </p><p>"HAHA! Matching PJs? What are ya, kids?" Mammon pointed as he laughed at the two of you, making Satan angrier by the second.</p><p>"Shut up, Mammon." He murmured under his breath, not wanting to start a fight with his brother with you standing there so cheerfully. </p><p>"LOL, they have cats on them too!" Leviathan chuckled, making the rest burst into small giggles.</p><p>"Hmph, I bet you guys are just jealous you don't have anyone else to do this with." You squeezed Satan's cheeks and brought him down to your level, giving him a kiss on his lips as he stared at you wide-eyed. Suddenly, the room got silent as everyone looked grim. "Wha-? What's with you all? I was just joking!"</p><p>"You know Y/n, I'd love to do it with you. And also everything else you do every night with Satan~" Asmo winked at you, making Satan glare at the demon before taking your wrist.</p><p>"That's it, we're out. Have fun being single guys!" He pulled you into your room as he waved without turning to look at them, making you stammer and pace in disbelief. Pushing you on the bed, he lay next to you, hugging you closely as he closed his eyes.</p><p>"Y-you can't do anything today! We're keeping these PJs, no matter what your brothers say." </p><p>"Don't worry, Y/n. I'm glad we got these pajamas, it's like you're mine." He snuggled into your neck as you felt his small breaths tickle your ear, making you giggle.</p><p>"What are you talking about, babe? I'm already yours." You turned around to give him a kiss, cuddling him as you both fell into a deep slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. asmodeus (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you and asmo are secretly dating!! dont get caught ;)</p><p>characters: asmo</p><p>warning: smut!! do not read if you are uncomfortable with such content</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yessss, asmo, avatar of lust. its only right if i write a smut chapter wink wink ;) ;) ;) i hope you enjoy!!</p><p>smut: almost getting caught (lol idk what its called please excuse me sorry)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of the demon brothers knew that you and Asmo were dating. And because of that, the two of you found it thrilling to fuck around behind their backs with the risk of getting caught. Whether it was next to Leviathan's room when he was gaming - where the walls are very thin that he could most likely hear you should he take off his headphones - or behind the kitchen when Beel was camping the fridge. You'd both do it. It was a guilty pleasure of yours. Sure, Asmo was initially rather shocked that you would be so excited in such situations, but he loved that you were so daring and open to him when it came to your sexual desires. You both were experimental and loved testing each others limits. It felt like such a huge burden on your shoulders was lifted as Asmo accepted you and your desires without a second thought.</p><p>It was the weekend, and Diavolo had invited the demon brothers, Solomon, Simeon, Luke and you to dinner to Risorante Six, one of the most expensive restaurants in town. He told everyone it was his treat, and everyone gleefully accepted the offer. As you were in your room changing into your formal clothing, Asmo walked through the door with a whole bag of items in his hand. "Hey babe, looking sexy~" The demon walked over and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him as he gave you a peck on your cheek. </p><p>"Hmm~ says you." You turned around, tugging at his tuxedo as you straightened it out. </p><p>"I always look good in anything I wear," Chuckling, he gave you a confident smile, making you smile back dearly as you gazed affectionately in his eyes. "Even when I'm wearing nothing." He gave you a wink, making you smirk slyly as you grasped his tie, slamming the door to your bathroom open and pulling him in. "Hmm~ What's going on, Y/n?" His lips upturned into a smile, following you into the bathroom and closing the door. He smashed your lips on yours, you moaning as you opened your mouth to let his tongue enter. Delicately, he nibbled on the bottom of your lip before slipping his tongue in, tilting his head to get more access. Palms running down your body, his hands pulled the elastic band of your skirt down as his fingers made its way to your folds, poking at the wet folds and teasing your clit through the cloth. His lips curled up in the kiss as he thought about how you could so easily get turned on by him. It made him feel like he really owned you, and that you couldn't ever run to anyone else because his touch was the only one you craved. He broke the kiss and moved down to devour your neck, sucking at the supple skin and biting. Marking you as his. You turned around to give him more access, hands grabbing his champagne-coloured hair as you moaned at the pleasure and attention he was giving you. But it was not enough. So you pulled his head away from your neck and to your face.</p><p>"Mhm~ Asmo, give me more. I want you inside me," You swapped positions with him so that you were leaning on the door with his body behind yours. Pulling the damp fabric down, you lifted your legs exposing your hole as it glistened from your wetness. He clucked his tongue and kneeled down, his mouth in front of your wet pussy as he watched it drip with your juices.</p><p>"Be patient, princess. We still have a gathering to go to, but I guess I can have my dessert first." The demon leaned in, eyes lingering on the throbbing muscle before sucking your folds, making you flinch as his tongue played with your clit. The warm muscle moved to your hole, plunging in as he explored your wet cavern, tasting all your juices. His hands clenched your ass, making sure you were fixated in position as his mouth worked wonders in your pussy.</p><p>"Hng- Asmo, I'm gonna cum-" You whimpered, feeling his lips curl into a smile against your crotch. He removed a hand from your ass and brought it to your clit, his thumb and index finger pulling at your sensitive bud as you threw your head back, moaning crazily from the intense pleasure. "Mhm~ c-cumming!" Your juices squirted all over his face as your back arched, panting heavily as you exhaustedly leaned your body against the door for support. </p><p>"We're not done yet. It's my turn to feel good, princess-"</p><p>"Y/n! Where are ya? I left my toothbrush in the bathroom, I'm coming in to get it!" Mammon's voice echoed in your room, making you jump in surprise. He was right in front of the door. If he opened it, he would catch you and Asmo. Having sex.</p><p>"N-No!"</p><p>"No? Y/n, what's going on?"</p><p>"I'm changing mhm-! Asmo!" Without any warning, your boyfriend had slammed his dick inside of your hole, thrusting in and out of you at an inhumane pace. Your chest pressed against the door as his erect cock hit the deepest parts of you, covering your mouth to suppress any moans that threatened to escape. Asmo leaned down so his chest was rubbing against your back, nibbling at your ear as his rough breaths tickled the delicate skin.</p><p>"Asmo?" Shit. It didn't seem like Mammon was leaving any time soon. With caution, you removed your hand from your mouth preparing to speak, but that only made the lust-incarnate demon buck his hips against yours even harder as if challenging you to moan out loud. As if he wanted you to get caught, all of your desires exposed to his older brother. He knew you loved play like that, and he shivered in pleasure; he saw your erotic face and felt you clench around him, clearly enjoying this.</p><p>"Ngh, h-he gave me an- ahn! An outfit to w-wear. I'm just changing into it- hng-" You quickly clasped your palm over your mouth as Asmo continued to mercilessly thrust his cock in and out of you. </p><p>"Y/n, ya don't sound so good-"</p><p>"I'm fine! I'll let you know when I'm done changing, just! Go!" You desperately shouted, feeling your high coming soon as your boyfriend's thrusts got sloppier. You could hear his low grunts as his voice vibrated against your skin, making electricity run through your body as you felt a rush of pleasure coursing through your veins. </p><p>"Nah, I'll stay here in case anything happens. Ya don't sound too good." It was impossible to make him leave your room. But you couldn't think about that anymore. Your back arched and your pussy clenched down on Asmo's dick, sucking all his cum out of him as it spurted inside of you, filling you up as your juices leaked out of your hole. </p><p>"Hmm, Asmo- mhm!" You whimpered as he slammed his lips onto yours, passionately kissing you as you melted in his embrace. You sucked on his plump lips eagerly, his tongue delving into your mouth as your tongue rubbed against his. You pulled his head closer to yours, lifting your chin up and making out with him as the mixture of both your cum plopped out of your pussy, the sensation making your legs tremble in satisfaction. "Pwah~ Asmo..." Pulling away, you stared at him, eyes blinded with your lust as you seductively looked at him. You were driving him crazy and he knew it, but the two of you had a dinner to go to and couldn't risk spending more time fucking each other like rabbits. So he gave you a quick peck on your forehead, got dressed and left your bathroom. </p><p>"Asmo?!"</p><p>"Relax, Mammon. I was just helping her change. She needed help." The demon rolled his eyes as he exited your room, pretending that nothing had happened at all. As much as the two of you had fun playing around with the risk of getting caught, you had made it clear that you didn't want the brothers to find out about your relationship until you were ready. And Asmo respected that, being the gentleman he is. You quickly got dressed, cleaning up the mess inside of you - which made you think about Asmo one again, causing dirty thoughts to cloud your brain - and when you were ready, opening the door to the bathroom to look at a baffled Mammon.</p><p>"Uhh, what's wrong Mammon?" You cocked your head to the side as the white-haired demon stared at you with wide-eyes.</p><p>"Did you and Asmo-"</p><p>"No! He was just helping me change. Now hurry up, we have a dinner to go to." You pat his back and pushed him out of your room, you walking to the living room where you saw Asmo and the other brothers waiting.</p><p>"Now, shall we go?" Lucifer asked and everyone nodded or emitted some sound to signal agreement. You felt your phone vibrate in your purse, so you opened it to find a message from Asmo.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Asmo: Meet me at the back of the restaurant, let's go another round ;)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Y/n: Looking forward to it~</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER!! </p><p>i've been so busy these days, but im for sure going to finish this challenge... maybe just not by 30th of november :P</p><p>i hope u enjoyed reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. body swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you've swapped bodies with lucifer and he wants to keep it secret... do you think you can go through the school day acting like him or will you get caught?</p><p>characters: lucifer</p><p>warnings: nonononeeee! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/n-" A voice quietly echoed around your room. You frowned, wondering who it was that called your name as you turned and flipped in your slumber lazily. Squinting your eyes open, you saw a familiar silhouette - you. You were seeing yourself? It must be a dream. You began to close your eyes again, drifting off to dreamland when the figure in front placed their hands on your shoulder and violently shook you. "Y/n! Wake up!" </p><p>"Mhm... What is it?" Pushing your hands against the soft, purple pillow to prop you up- wait, purple pillows? These were the pillows that belonged in Lucifer's bed... as you looked around, you saw that you weren't in your room anymore. You were in Lucifer's. "H-how?!" With shock you clasped your hands over your mouth. It wasn't your voice anymore. You sounded like Lucifer. Frantically you began to look around your surroundings and your body, coming to the conclusion that you weren't in your own body anymore but Lucifer's. As you looked up to the figure next to you, it was an exact replica of your own body. "It can't be... Lucifer?"</p><p>"Yes, Y/n. We swapped bodies, and I have yet to find out why. But hurry up, we need to come up with a plan so that no one in school is suspicious." It reminded you of the time when Lucifer and Satan had switched bodies. And it just had to happen again between you and Lucifer - what a hassle. Moreover, you were someone who loved being on Lucifer's good side, so you couldn't (and wouldn't want to) plot anything that would ruin his reputation. Rather, there was a huge burden on your shoulders; if anything you would want to impress Lucifer, help him in this situation. But how exactly would you do that? Compared to him you were a mere human. Worries and thoughts clouded your mind as you could feel your heart sink. Was this the end of your positive relationship with the eldest demon? A single slip up, and it could cause him to hate you forever. Hesitantly, you grabbed Lucifer's sleeve, tugging at it gently as your body turned around to face you. </p><p>"L-Lucifer, I don't think I can do this..."</p><p>"What do you mean? You have to do this, we don't have a choice Y/n." And just like that, the demon-now-human walked up and ventured towards the door. But just before his hand could turn the knob, he turned back with a concerned look on his face. "Don't try anything funny, Y/n. The uniform is in the wardrobe over there, I'll send you my schedule." Without any confirmation from you, Lucifer had left you alone in the room as worry overwhelmed you. Nonetheless, you understood that Lucifer's words were final. You'd have to go through the day disguised as him whether you liked it or not.</p><hr/><p>"Lucifer! Did you come up with the plans for our Student Council yet?" Diavolo jogged over to you as he waved, shouting across the corridor until he caught up with you. Shit, the last person you wanted to see now. Diavolo, being Lucifer's closest friend and colleague, would be someone who could see right through you. There was no fooling this lord. Yet you did not want to disappoint Lucifer, just like how he would never want to disappoint Diavolo. So you tried your best to imitate the demon. Posture straightened, confidence (somewhat) risen.</p><p>"Yes, Diavolo. I did finish a small plan of the idea, but I will need to check some details with other members, however." The red-hair demon stared at you wide-eyed, then burst into a fit of laughter. Did you already fail the social interaction of being in Lucifer's body? It was serious hell, more hellish than Devildom itself... you just wanted to dig a hole somewhere and hide until you got your body back. </p><p>"Y-Y/n, oh my! You almost could've fooled me had Lucifer not told me that the two of you had swapped bodies!" He gave you a big, hearty smile which made you relieved. So Diavolo was already informed about this situation. It made you glad that the person you thought would be the hardest to fool was on your side, but then you quickly remembered that there would be other demons who wouldn't know and that you would still have to act in front of them. Seeing the concerned look on your face, Diavolo pat your back enthusiastically, still giving you that comforting smile. "Don't worry Y/n, Lucifer knows that its a hard job to swap bodies... even he's struggling right now."</p><p>"R-Really? Lucifer is?" </p><p>"Of course! It's not everyday he has to act like a human, you know." His laugh echoed the corridors, but then he stopped and gave you a serious look. "If you ever need help, Y/n, do not hesitate to contact me or Barbatos, okay? Well I'm off to do some duties!" The demon walked along the corridor leaving you alone, feelings of vulnerability welling up inside of you. It was easier said than done to act like Lucifer. And even if you could contact Diavolo or Barbatos, what could and what would they do? But you brushed it off, remembering that you weren't the only one in this situation. You and Lucifer were in this together... except for the rest of the day you just couldn't seem to find him. It should've been easy to find him, considering the fact that you were technically searching for yourself amongst the school of humans, but weirdly enough it felt impossible. You had attended all of his classes, his duties... closely following everything on his schedule as you peeked at your phone now and then. No updates from Lucifer. It was tempting to text him, ask him how his day was going, but you thought it would be too clingy of you to do, so you decided against it. If Lucifer wasn't going to text you first, then neither were you. After all, Lucifer was most likely the one who was suffering from this situation the most. Not only was his reputation on the line, but more people would approach your body not knowing that one of the most powerful demons was currently inhabiting it. And it would be a struggle, as your body did not come with the powers a demon has... as you overthought it, you trembled in fear and hoped nothing would happen to him. </p><p>"What's wrong, Y/n? We just want to play~" You heard a male demon voice from the other side of the corridor mention your name. Was it the two demons your classmates told you to be cautious about? You quietly walked over to eavesdrop the conversation, hoping that it was nothing but as soon as you saw the situation you knew that this was the worst possible thing that could happen. <em>Why now? </em>You thought. If only they had decided to play their little games another day when this whole body-swap circumstance wasn't happening. </p><p>"S-Stay away and leave me alone. Don't you guys have something more fun to do?"</p><p>"Hmm, it would be more fun if you'd cooperate, human. What's a small frail girl like you going to do in Devildom? We're demons, and you can do nothing about it." They cornered your body into a wall, as Lucifer tried to stare them down. But your body was not intimidating to demons like them. You had to think of something, quick. "We're just asking you out on a date... something fun, exciting~ Why won't you come? Do you have a boyfriend?" They laughed sarcastically, knowing full well that there probably won't be a demon who would fall for a little human girl. <em>Wait... boyfriend!</em> You ran to the demons and pushed them away, Lucifer looking at you with wide eyes as the two students fell back. </p><p>"L-Lucifer?! What are you doing here?!"</p><p>"Don't think this will go unnoticed. Leave Y/n alone." You tried to sound as confident and dominating as he did, and looking at their expression they fully believed it.</p><p>"Why do you care?!"</p><p>"Because," You placed your finger underneath his chin, lifting it up as his gaze laced with stars of desire lingered on your lips, "I'm her boyfriend." Pulling him in for a kiss, the two demons jumped up with their jaws dropped. </p><p>"Y-Y/n, Lucifer-?! Dating?!" They quickly bowed apologies and scurried across the corridor, running away as fast as they could not knowing that this current Lucifer could do nothing to them. When they were out of view, you quickly jumped away from Lucifer, fully aware that you had just kissed him without any consent whatsoever. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry... I just didn't know that-"</p><p>"Do you deal with this everyday?" He glared at you as you gulped in fear, reluctantly shaking your head and mouthing a quiet "no". "You should tell me if things like this happen, Y/n. It's worrisome, especially since I care about you so much." He sighed, hands making their way to his forehead as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall as if he was exhausted.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I know you were just acting, but," He clasped his hands with yours, a red tint forming on his face, "if you really meant it... I could be your boyfriend." Was he confessing? It was awkward, the two of you avoiding each other's gaze as both of your faces heated up.</p><p>"I- I would like that..." He whipped his head to face yours in surprise, then a confident smile formed on his lips.</p><p>"I'd like that too, Y/n." He leaned in, getting closer to kiss you- </p><p>"Not right now! When we get back to normal! And I need to go to your next errand, err, bye!" You ran away from him, flustered as he just stood there flabbergasted. He would just have to wait until you got home to continue what he wanted to do with you...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>short chapter!! i didn't have a lot of ideas for this one, but i hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey guys!! im so sorry for not updating in so long, it's already the end of the second week of december and i havent even finished the challenge. recently, ive been having a lot of examinations before my break, and now that my break is here i need to study for my mocks which are as soon as the break ends (weird right, i dont even have a break lol)</p><p> </p><p>here is just a quick update because its been really hard for me to write every single day, and ive been thinking that i wont write for the last two prompts. HOWEVER, there is still one more chapter!! i'm nearly done with my luke chapter, and that will be uploaded within the next to days or so. its been really fun doing this challenge, and i really want to thank everyone for their support! i reached 8k hits despite me not updating and 200 kudos, it seriously means so much to me and gives me a lot of motivation to continue writing for you guys.</p><p> </p><p>i have another obey me series planned, and i have started to write a chapter (this was before i started the challenge). so if you liked by writing for this challenge, keep your eyes out for another obey me series! once again, i seriously cannot thank all of you guys enough for you support, and i wish you have a great december/christmas!! i love you guys &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. luke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>solomon is ur toxic bf, simeon is ur brother and luke is simeon's best friend who seems to be hanging out with the two of u a lot more often these days...</p><p>characters: solomon, simeon, luke</p><p>warnings: none!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS WAS REALLY HARD. this is why the update was 2 weeks late!!! luke is just such a cute boy, and im not exactly the right person to go to for cutesy and adorable stuff as u can see from my *cough* mammon and barb *cough* smut *cough* chapters.</p><p>this will be the last chapter that i am writing that has a prompt!! thanks so much for reading again, ilysm &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At home, you were busy working on some school end-of-year projects as you had to do all the work; none of your teammates would help you out so you were the only one left do to the work if you wanted to get a good grade. On the other hand, your older brother, Simeon, had a friend over and they were hanging out, just chilling... something you probably would've been able to do had you not been cramming this project last minute. It wasn't even your fault that you were stuck in your room doing work. Your members had said they'd do the work before the end of last week and when you went to check it, it was empty. Even after spamming them with a plethora of desperate messages asking for help, none of them replied and you assumed you were left to do all the work. By yourself. As you finished some final touches on the presentation, you decided it was time for a break. Trudging over and dragging your feet behind, you stood in front of the door. Staring at it momentarily. What were you doing here? Without thought, your hands moved to the centre of the wooden block, knuckles rapidly knocking on it before you slammed it open. "Y/n?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simeonnnn~!! I'm bored, let me crash. What're you guys playing?" You flopped on the bed lying down idly when a figure in front of you yelped and jumped up. Looking over, you saw a short, blonde boy, someone you didn't even notice as Simeon was rather tall and covered the whole being. "Oh, sorry... I didn't see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?! Simeon, who is this?" The boy exclaimed, shouting and standing up in disbelief. He didn't seem as short as he was when he sat on the bed, but he seemed cute like a little puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, Luke. This is my sister. Y/n, Luke. Luke, Y/n." Simeon extended his hands out, doing a very brief introduction of the two of you before going back to his game, ignoring you and pulling Luke back to the bed to continue playing. You gasped exasperation, not believing that your very own brother just ignored you like that. Scoffing, you flopped around before noticing a notification on your phone. It was from your boyfriend, Solomon... he had always manipulated you here and there, and when you were finally sick of it he would apologise, buy you nice things. It was like a cycle. He'd do something that'd tick you off, something which made you question his affection. Then when you were finally about to end things, he would change himself, and you just couldn't stop loving him despite how many times people have told you the toxicity that existed within the relationship. You clicked on the app to check what he sent, slightly uncertain as you could never figure out what he was up to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Solomon: Hey babe~ I'm outside your house rn, let's go out?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You jumped in shock. Right now? Why didn't he tell you? You had no time to prepare. If only he had told you earlier, then you could've gotten ready and not appear in front of him like the mess you are right now. But you couldn't bring yourself to say no. When was the last time you'd been able to see him? And now that he was finally here without your initiative, wouldn't this be the best moment? Quickly, you paced to the door but Simeon had grabbed your wrist and stopped you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" Concern laced his face, eyebrows knitted as he glared at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Solomon's outside, I'm just gonna get changed and freshen up." Twisting your arm out of his hands, you rushed to your wardrobe to pick out an outfit that you thought he'd like.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Who's Solomon?" Luke asked out of nowhere in an innocent tone, clearly unaware of the whole toxic relationship situation. Possibly, he didn't even know that the two of you were dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y/n's boyfriend..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! She has a boyfriend?!" The boy jumped up, stomping on the floor in what seemed to be a tantrum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but she shouldn't be with him. He does a lot of things, and I've been trying to warn her but she won't listen." Simeon sighed, rubbing his temples as he closed his eyes and paused the game. "Why are you so mad, Luke?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- uh- n-nothing! It's not like I'm interested in your sister or anything..." A flushed face painted Luke's face, making Simeon chuckle a little as he laid down on his bed and gazed at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Help me out, Luke. She won't listen to me... but maybe she'll listen to you."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Panting, you ran out of your door to see Solomon leaning against the wall with his D.D.D in his hand. He looked over to your rushed figure, chuckling slightly before giving you a sly grin and beckoning you overly. Nervously you obeyed his gesture, his hands making their way to caress your cheek as he leaned in closer to kiss you. The kiss lasted no longer than a second. He pulled away, smiled at you. But instead of the warmth you should feel from your significant other, you felt a shiver down your spine. Something wasn't right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not as pretty as you were when I first started dating you, Y/n. You should work on yourself more... this is getting boring, hm?" His eyes had never lingered on you for a single moment as he walked away and stared out into the street. His voice never seemed to be serious, yet the words still shattered your heart into pieces like broken glass. He had always been like this, but you couldn't push away. Why? Tears welled in your eyes as you sniffled, making Solomon spin around and stare at you with an annoyed glare. "You're crying now? I'm just saying the truth..." With a seductive tone, he walked closer to you and you sensed danger. But you were frozen in place as his hands made his way up your thighs, fingertips barely brushing your clit. "Maybe you should give me some of this-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Y/n! You're still here? I think Simeon is looking for you." Luke slammed the front door open, making you jump away from Solomon as he rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll see you around Y/n. And next time... maybe put on a little something nicer." He waved his hand in the air as if swatting a bug away, walking towards his motorcycle and putting his helmet on before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y/n... are you okay?" Luke walked next to you with concern all over his face, clasping your hands in his. You felt your heart break, smash into tiny little pieces but you didn't want someone like Luke to get involved. Fighting your tears away, you turned around to the boy and gave him a smile, nodding before heading back in without saying a single word. "Damn that Solomon. He's gonna pay for what he did to Y/n."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Over the next few days, Luke had been visiting your brother a lot more often, and occasionally would pull you out of your room to go to Simeon's to play a little bit. After many days, you hadn't realised that these small things were distracting you from Solomon. Your boyfriend hadn't contacted you in days, and there wasn't a single thing that blatantly reminded you of his toxic behaviour while you were with the two of them. The more you hung out with Luke and Simeon, the more your days were filled with laughter. Joy. Yet when you returned to your room, or when Luke had left... everything had seemed to crumble before your eyes again. Days went by where Simeon would lean against your door frame and look over your crumpling silhouette on your bed, hiding in the shadows as you sobbed tears of dismay. You never even noticed him nor his attempts to comfort you, so he opened his phone, his last resort.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Simeon: Luke, please help me... Y/n is spiralling and I can't do anything about</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Y/n..." Your eyes were puffy from crying, makeup ruined as it stained your pillow. Someone was calling your voice. It made you feel safe, as if you were in a dream you never wanted to get out of. "Y/n, Y/n!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm..?" You squinted your eyes as you felt someone shake your body, turning around to find a short stature with blonde hair. "L-Luke?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to the kitchen! I have something to show you.” Cutely, he tugged at your sleeve like an attention seeking puppy, making you chuckle a bit. He took pride in this, tugging you even harder so you’d hurry up out of bed and follow him to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what exactly do you want to show me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see!” He pulled out a chair and sat you down on the table, then rushed to the countertop to grab something before slamming it in front of you with glee. “Tada!! Simeon told me you love chocolate cake, so I baked some. I love to bake, so I thought this would be perfect for you!” You stared at the dazzling cake, it was oozing with creamy chocolate frosting and perfectly smooth around the edges. If Luke hadn’t told you he baked it, you definitely would’ve thought it was store-bought… from one of those fancy cake shops which only VIPs like Diavolo going there. It made you drool, and you were so excited to dig in when you remembered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not as pretty as you were when I first started dating you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Those words cut you up into pieces. You didn’t want to remember it. Yet here you were, in front of a cheerful angel and a lovely cake. But you couldn’t bring yourself to forget about Solomon’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll pass, Luke. I don’t really have much of an appetite.” Swiftly, you nodded your head and raised your hand up, smiling guiltily before standing up and rushing off. But before you could even take your first step, the boy had grabbed your wrists and pulled you back in the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I baked it for you… can you at least try it for me, please?” He pouted, eyes watering as you felt your heart break. Who could resist such an adorable angel? Besides, it would be a waste if this cake got thrown away… and Solomon wasn’t here right now. He hadn’t contacted you in a while. So what’s a little cake gotta do with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay! I’ll have some of the cake!” Immediately, the expression on Luke’s face had brightened up as he went to reach for the cake knife and cut you a slice. He was smiling like an idiot the whole time. The cute idiot kind. The one that you’d fall for, the one who was there to cheer you up even in your darkest times. That’s when you realised. Solomon had never made you feel like that. He would always tease you, make fun of your appearance… now that Luke was here, with you, by your side. It made you feel warm and safe. Now influenced by his smile, your lips curled up slightly as you took a bite of the cake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Luke… </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know i already said this but im really sorry this update was really late. there had been some things going on a home and i just didn't have enough time to finish writing it! but here it is... the ending is a little rushed, but im actually planning to do another series which will be part 2s of the chapters (maybe??) so look out for that!!</p><p>thanks again so much for reading and accompanying me throughout this journey, it was so much fun :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. happy anniversary! thank u <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO OBEY ME! im honestly so glad i found this game during the pandemic, and i have been addicted ever since. right now i dont have my phone on me so i havent been able to play recently D:</p><p>thank you to everyone who stuck with this series, i really cannot show you how much i appreciate your support :') it has been so fun and this is my first ever work to gain this much attention! i hope you guys enjoyed this series, and now its coming to an end - it does sadden me, i seriously had so much pleasure from writing this! im sorry i was never able to finish the last two days of the challenge, but maybe, if there is another challenge coming up i will try my best! </p><p>i started a new obey me! series - its a hybrid series so if you're interested in that, please do go check it out!! </p><p>thank you everyone once again for all your support :&gt; have a good one!</p><p>merry christmas &lt;333</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>